Preminger: Mirror and Dust
by Esmee-lynn
Summary: Years previously the events of "The princess and the Pauper " had been born a peasant's son. Of his relations with the royal family, treasons in low knocks, in his secrets and feelings, this is the story of his rise until the post of royal adviser, his progressive obsession for the crown and his final fall. (prequel The Princess and The Pauper, Preminger's Point of View)
1. Chapter 1: The son of the peasant

**A/N: Ok ... This is done? It is done! Here we are. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! I apologize in advance for possible mistakes, I'm French so I tear my hair to write and translate it correctly in English (and if you want to revise your French, you can read the same story in French !).**

* * *

 **Preminger:**

 **''Mirror and Dust''**

There were many men to aim at the fame. But it was one among them, with whom the fate was going to mark the life of the whole kingdom. One, which we would still remember when the Crown would have seen itself given up(sold) to numerous successors. His name would stay in the spirits and his story also.  
Nevertheless, even when he had climbed what he considered as the last front to mitigate some glory, a majority of the kingdom still ignored until even his appropriate existence. He was only " the adviser of the queen ", a personified title, acting according to the pure will of the ruler.

For those who knew his name without ever having perceived him, he was only the representation of certain images, certain ideas as established his job or his fame: the dedication, the intelligence and in a more negative way: the submission. "Councillors are servants ..." asserted certain contemptuously.

Those who had nevertheless had the opportunity to perceive him, didn't forget him. Maybe it was the manners, maybe it was clothes but he seemed like a small strange character, representing all which, in the nobility, could seem strange in the eyes of the people.  
If the farmers wondered of his big toilet, the noble persons did the same.  
He was small but it was enough that he appeared so that the attention settled on him. The daring associations of colors and sophistication caught the eye, his white and complex hairstyle amused.  
And if we can observe him closely, it was the amber look which we held.

Reflected and cunning, his eyes got the attention and didn't release her any more, they seemed to want to capture her forever, and a moment became an eternity under this influence.  
This look led to forget a face lengthened in the too long nose, in the high cheekbones and a too much pronounced pout.

Some found him beautiful others couldn't, bothered by something that they couldn't identify and which displeased them nevertheless.

Something that they would have described as of the slyness. Yes, according to some, there was slyness in these golden eyes.  
And even those who were regularly next to him didn't finally reach to an unanimous opinion.

" A devoted man. "

" An upstart without the slightest taste. "

" Unquestionably, the most sophisticated man whom it had been possible to me to see. "

" Pleasant one eccentric. "

" A pedant strategist. "

" An intelligent and soft man. "  
The indulgence crossed the contempt, the admiration met the distrust.

Maybe that he could be all these people at the same time.  
Who could boast of knowing him really?  
He always caused a reaction diversified at people.  
It was only when everything was said that the whole kingdom really knew him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The son of the peasant.**

Erwin Preminger had been born in the indifference of the people, one evening of November wrapped by the mist, while the wind roared to under roofs. Near a little fed fire, risking at any time to give up the ghost. A noble of passage had inspired his first name to his father, who gloried to have by it given a kind of aristocratic impression to his son.  
Contrary to certain children, he hadn't come into the world by roaring, but some witnesses agreed to say that his shouts looked like more sighs.  
-''He will not cross the winter " had declared the neighbors by shaking the head. The lines of the young were too fine, the too frail members.  
The father had wrinkled the fingers. " He will hold. " All the children of his family had been born in winter and all had surmounted him. This child wouldn't make an exception even though he had been endowed with a fragile nature. After all, himself, his father, wasn't endowed with this nature? " He will hold " he repeated in contemplating the child in the arms of his wife..

And the future had agreed with him. Long winter nights, jellies had begun roaring in their door and the child had crossed them, all. Every year.  
-''He waits for many of the life his kid, Johan.'' Had commented a wrinkled neighbor.  
The father had smiles, discovering his damaged teeth, to trust. They waited all for something, in their environment. Without the hope, the farmers were dying by the effect of their own work, it was the reality of their world.. But his son had something more: a passion for life. He had clung to the existence, the disease following disease, as eager for air, for flesh.  
\- ''Father'', he exclaimed generally, by embracing of his small frail body the paternal leg, as if this one could prevent the world from removing him.

-''I have something for you, close your eyes...''  
Then the child closed them, excessively, pointlessly hardly to prove that he didn't cheat, and Johan took advantage of it to slide him an ear of corn in the hand. He laughed at the air amazed of his son.  
-''That shines, it's very beautiful. It's as the sun !'' he exclaimed in his small childish voice by contemplating carefully the small stalk.  
-''There are more beautiful things, my son. As the gold. Only the gold is beautiful as the sun.''  
The gold. The gold this inaccessible treasure of the peasants: immediately obtained, immediately put back in tax collectors. Johan liked the gold, it was known of all. Johan would have probably killed for the gold. That had to go back to his back back grandfather, of whom we had always told him in the family, whom he had been the first one has to discover the vein of the royal mine, but had made meanly exploited by a count of time. In the end, we had relegated him on another plot of land, virgin of any wealth, without the slightest compensation.. Johan ignored if this story had a whit of truth, but he liked telling it to his neighbors. " I use in their stock exchange and it's cheap paid, for what they stole us, hey! " If there was a place where liked boasting of thefts which he committed, it was good in front of those whom he wished to intimidate. After all, he dragged schemer's reputation, not hesitating to rob.

\- ''If you want something, son, you take it ! Nobody will ever give you anything free of charge here.''  
\- ''But it isn't correct, yes? The person maybe won it honestly.''  
\- ''The end justifies the means. Think that otherwise you and your mother couldn't eat the meat that I returned this morning.''  
The young pouted, convinced half. He looked like him in a astounding way, noticed the father: the same face, even almond eyes, the same wavy brown hair... Although, maybe he would be more beautiful, because of the gift of her mother the lines seemed finer, the more pale skin.  
Feeling his father observing him, the child raised eyes and smiles.  
\- ''Go hold, thus plays with this golden coin.'', smiles then Johan by throwing her to his child.  
And the young caught her in the flight before observing her as a treasure.

Johan Preminger was a peasant, but he was even more a thief. This profession, he had developed her very early in his adolescence when he had understood that the work of fields would never allow him to obtain what he considered as a _decent life_. He had since then, stolen, exchanged, robbed and poached without the slightest shame, first of all for his parents then for his family. He wasn't ashamed of what he made, on the contrary he pulled it a kind of awkward pride, he claimed hardly in front of weak ones and hid under a smile in front of the authorities.

\- ''Never caught !'' He cried out in boasting. ''I am not a Preminger for nothing.''  
This admiration which he had of his name came to him from his uncle, a man corpulant and big - rare thing in his family- which made the terror reign over fields when himself was only a child. Johan had since made every effort to continue this tradition although his manners a little modify.

Johan wasn't a muscular man but he had enough strength for his account. And he had the guile. The guile allowed everything, he was persuaded. She gave rhythm to the number of her thefts and it strove to teach him to his son.  
This one showed a kind of natural predisposition in the strategy and in the subtlety. He had known how to speak with a premature speed for a boy of his condition and his understanding of things was much superior to that of a child of his age. Furthermore, not insignificant thing, the nature had endowed him, of a physical appearance which, although looking like Johan, seemed more distinguished and delicate. People couldn't refrain from granting him a softened look and the child then dedicated them a dazzling and an angelica smile.

Johan ignored if his son used it excessively, but nevertheless, he saw that Erwin appreciated the admiration which surrounded him. Anyway, nobody of the neighborhood would have dared to attack he, being afraid of Johan's reprisals.

However, Erwin seemed still reluctant to any morally reprehensible action.  
\- ''Father, isn't it bad?'' He sometimes objected in his small voice, by winking.  
What Johan answered him that not. And Erwin Preminger didn't protest any more. He contented with making for what his father asked him. Johan had decided to train him quickly, seen his potential, and he had been right. To use his son, during his thefts increased his success. There was something with him, of almost instinctive in gestures and words to be adopted. He smiled when one needed, cried when one needed. That Johan would have jealously almost considered him if the child hadn't been his son and if he didn't make it only to please him.

Obviously, nothing in it he asked, didn't put his son in danger, he just had to discuss with the potential targets during the theft. The obstacle of the size wanted that one day, Johan decided to send him, not without some apprehensions. What showed itself beneficial. Among the stolen objects, was a who drew the attention of Johan. His son tried awkwardly to hide from him, before he cannot discover about what it was. It was a portable, small, round and silvered mirror. The material which constituted him would have been able to look like some silver but the peasant knew about experience that it was only about simple steel. But his son contemplated the object with the deepest delight...  
\- ''It was just beautiful. I am beautiful inside. I wanted him !'', he explained finally in a pleading voice.  
For the first time in his life, the child had abandoned his morality for his selfish interests, and he stared at his father with fear, being afraid of his reaction.  
Johan contented with making it to him the object, with a shrug. He would have been very hypocritical to lecture him there above. And then, he suspected that if ever he refused him this mirror, his son would begin crying.  
\- ''And well, if you want him, small prince ... It looks like the job brings in! That it is my son !''

* * *

 **A/N : Preminger... Preminger... He is perfect in his own way ^^  
The madness which lives in him is particular because it shows itself at a terribly intelligent person.  
I like this character ( my favorite) because he remains incredibly attractive.. His manners and his attitudes, his desires.. He has no limits. He allows himself everything. He is charmingly twisted and megalomaniac. He is profoundly selfish and narcissistic.  
He could be an exceptional man and maybe he is in a way but he is, above all, evil. **

**I so much wanted to write on him, and nevertheless I was totally lost and frightened: I said: " I like this character so much! I would try to understand him and to make that people like( him. "  
But I had a change of mind, you haven't to like him, just needs that you find the character whom you know. That his history is coherent.  
The purpose is to try to redraw that would have been able to be his life: of his birth in his arrest. And to deepen his links with Anneliese, Julian, Queen Genevieve...and others.**

 **Thus, if you don't love Preminger, it's possible that you continue to don't like him. It isn't important as long as the story interests you and as the other characters please you. (I hope)  
If you love Preminger, then I hope that you will find him.  
I warn at once that this story can seem a little bit dark? I write on a character ready to kill to become King thus it is a little bit logical, :D But there will be lighter moments ^^  
It is everything? No, LavernaG, I think that it is normal that I dedicate you this story there hoping that you can appreciate her as much as I liked yours! Thank you for your encouragements and your friendship! **

**I am going to try to publish regularly, one- twice a week, normally. I hope (but in the worst reassure you all the story is already written).**

 **Thank you very much for the reading and review if you can! Don't be afraid ^^**

 **See you soon, my friends!**

 **Enjoy it !**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2: The price of the debts

**A chapter one little longer this time!  
I hope that he will please you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **The price of the debts.**

\- ''Come here.. Look at me. Perfect ! You look like a noble young with this vest. Beautiful as a prince''.  
He looked of a moved air at his son to strut in his words, although the vest floated around his body. Johan hadn't regrettably found a lower size. Doubtless the child who had carried her previously had been endowed with a robust constitution. It was the daily prize of the thefts that he committed: we couldn't plan with accuracy what we would collect. And impossible also to choose the wished size. But when Bernard the sharecropper would have paid him the money which he owed him, doubtless Johan could make carry this vest in a tailor to fit her to Erwin's size.  
\- ''How was I, Father?''

\- ''You managed as a leader, your small monologue occupied well to them.''  
He knew that his wife Lana disapproved silently of the fact that he mixed his son with his small swindles.

\- "He is so beautiful I don't want that we damage him to me ", she repeated to her husband with anxiety..

Johan had crossed besides: the young was touching and he spoke well. He had even developed certain sense of the show, and amused the victims sometimes by singing... So that his wife didn't stop saying that his singing would doubtless be enough to raise money. What refused Johan. Sing in streets would have made his son pass as a beggar and Preminger family wasn't beggars. They were poor, thieves, cowards but never they had been beggars. Never.

Especially that his child was very too intelligent for it.  
Certainly, his peasant's status didn't allow him to reach the education but he had developed a dialect much more upper to the other children of the campaign... Johan suspected that it was about a compensation there: his son had discovered very early that his constitution didn't allow him the load of the manual works in spite of the life intended him to it, - so he tried to store most possible knowledge and to wait...

-" When we shall have enough, we shall embark on a boat and we shall start all over again, we shall not be any more peasants, we shall be Lords " Johan was enthused by closing eyes every evening.

It was his project, the one that he had fed, for years: the wealth and the power. And the abandonment of this life of poverty..  
He told it like crazy. His wife listened to him with a polite indulgence but her son believed in it. Johan saw Erwin's eyes burning in the evocation of a better life... Maybe that with enough money it would have been possible to send him to the study... But it was necessary to be honest: the opportunity to rob rich customers was restricted in the countryside and their visit was often so short as it was necessary to double ingenuity and speed to bring to a successful conclusion the theft without being worried about it. So, Johan lived especially poaching and money won at the game and it was insufficient for his son.

A blow knocked at the door violently pulled him of his thoughts, also while his wife shrugged, it got up slowly to travel the unique room of their accommodation to open to the impromptu visitor.  
The door revealed a paunchy man, pushed in his coat of black velvet so that we distinguished only from him the face swelled up by the cold.  
\- ''Look, Mister Rodolphe, I didn't wait for you this evening! What brings you here in my modest house?'' Johan exclaimed by ruling out to let in the bailiff. ''Lana has just served as some wine, would take you a mouthful? ''

The man wasn't prayed by dropping of his colossal weight on modest wooden chair which trembled in its contact. He enjoyed the wine, made a face.  
\- ''Your wine is bitter, Preminger.''  
\- ''Difficult to get it itself of the best in this day and age'', answered ill-at-ease Johan. ''That is worth us this honor?''  
The presence of Mister Rodolphe perturbed him: the man had moved never really without warning, until at his home...  
-'' My visit is due to the only thing which really worries us you and I: the money. You took some menus delays in the payment of your taxes. ''

Lana stared her husband by frowning while pretending to be interested in the cooking. Johan felt a light faintness crossing him whereas he discovered his teeth in a smile.  
\- ''Ah but I believed that we agreed on this subject Mister Rodolphe: didn't I supply you with poultry? Didn't I help you on the different young which set you to one of your colleagues?''  
Mister Rodolphe raised towards him a bothered air.  
\- ''I also thought of it but the times are difficult for everybody, didn't you say it you same Preminger? And then, I don't wish to stay infinitely in this sector... I'm afraid that our arrangements don't hold any more. I would return tomorrow and I hope for you that you will have the money.''

The peasant wrinkled his fists, furious. Didn't he have at least 15ans of agreements with Mister Rodolphe? How could he make him that? Especially as the bailiff wasn't the last one of the swindlers... His wife had him worried looks and her son listened to at some distances.

-''And if I don't pay? I maybe have no money.''  
-''Indeed certainly, you don't maybe have him indeed... Indeed... ''

The bailiff turned the head and the eyes settled on the vest of the child.

\- ''You laugh at me, Preminger: you have the money of your thefts. Your vest is very beautiful, child.''  
-''Thank you Sir,'' answered the son seriously, the suspicious eyes.  
-''But he is too much tall... It is what is it's a pity, eh Preminger?''  
He looked at the hilarious child whereas this one flushed with anger and pursued:

-''You steal to give him the air of a Lord and the result gives nothing...''  
-''It's the even worse when we have the means and when a coat gives you the air of an beef near to be brought down,'' answered suddenly the child, the face was pale but the furious eyes.  
Johan fixed him with shock in spite of desire of chuckling whereas Mister Rodolphe jumped up on his feet. He staggered towards the child.  
\- ''That what this vermin dared to say!''

It thundered whereas Johan took place in front of his son.  
\- ''It's of my son about whom you speak... You will regret what you make me, Rodolphe: we had a deal.''  
The rubicund face of the bailiff stopped close to Johan whereas he clocked a finger threatening towards the peasant.  
-''I don't deal with people of your kind, Preminger! Tomorrow, the money! And hope for no more special treatment.''

* * *

It was necessary to pay then the family had paid. But it had covered Johan of a deaf fury. Folded up on one, he considered despoiled of his property.. And he had been had: the bailiff had taken advantage of his fraud operations. If Johan didn't distinguish himself by a big sense of the loyalty -it was necessary to admit it : himself "had crashed numerous knives in the back " - even the shame to be had made him sick and drunk with vengeance.  
-"It's our money which he took ", he sometimes roared by banging of the point the table.

And Mister Rodolphe hadn't set that some gold coins, he had shamefully got in the properties pulled by menus thefts.

-''You will not complain about it, right? After all it doesn't belong legally to you either " had declared the bailiff by laughing.  
In the end, the act of the bailiff had made Johan lose some influence on those who were afraid of him, they more dared to resist him... What plunged Johan into a furious dumbness: he drank more, ate less, took care less his own family so that his own son considered him of his grave air without daring even a simple gesture of tenderness.  
The resentment decided on him to act one evening: he would go to get back his stolen properties. His wife begged him has knees to make not at all and his son begged for accompany him.

-''Father it's too dangerous. Let me come with you. "

\- ''No, Erwin. Listen to me, please, you would only be me hampering... I would be back in the dawn. Consider I that it is not like that that we shall have me " and he had slid in the hand of his son the golden coin with which he had fun young. "In the meantime, I confide you it, you take care as of your mother, all right... And then we shall leave ".  
Johan had never returned. But soldiers had woken them. .

-"Are you the woman of one called Johan Preminger? "  
-''Yes'', had answered Lana by trembling and she had squeezed her son against her heart.  
-''Your husband is accused of theft with assassination attempt on the person of the bailiff Paul Rodolphe. "

She had shouted. She had fainted under eyes worried about her son and the soldiers had taken advantage of it to search their place of residence. Erwin hadn't cried, he had contented with considering distant, by squeezing in his little fingers the golden coin which the soldiers hadn't taken. Because they had taken everything, even the small brilliant mirror the child of which was so proud.  
\- ''That that he has this kid? Is he insensible?'' Had asked for a young soldier by noticing the child prostrate in a corner of the one room of the house, straight and motionless.  
\- ''That what you want, it's the son ''Preminger''. The father is an unscrupulous swindler...''  
-''It's a pity, he is cute as childish.''

\- 'He would have been able to take out there so had had a similar father there... "

And they had so spoken, making as if the child didn't hear.  
In the end, it turned out that Johan during his theft had surprised Mister Rodolphe put to sleep on one of the chairs of his desk and that he didn't have been able to resist his anger simply the latter had woken up and had managed to divert the knife of his aggressor as well as to give the alert. Johan had thus been arrested then throw to the prison of one of the official prisons of the kingdom.  
He was thus condemned for life unless His Majesty the King decided to pardon him or somebody to pay his debt... But why to pardon one of those who had attacked a representative of the royal power? And where to find the money necessary for Johan's pledge?  
It was just impossible...

* * *

A notable change was made around them... Those formerly looked at them with indifference those are mirrored to stare at them and who formerly were afraid of them are mirrored to chuckle...

Lana cried even more every evening by squeezing her son in the arms.  
\- ''Forgive me. Erwin.. I'm just...I'm sorry to impose you that. My angel, I'm so sorry.  
It was not at all her fault but she aimed to be to have let Johan leave this evening there, she aimed to be to have tried never to dissuade him from stealing, she aimed even to be to have married him.. Personally she would have supported everything... But her son?  
He took the thing with a silence which frightened her, being afraid that something it's broken around him... He still smiled only when she repeated him that he was beautiful as a sun, the rest of the time, he posted a so indifferent appearance as she got anxious to night.  
He hadn't even cried. He contented with looking sometimes at the golden coin with concentration in spite of the efforts which spread Lana to make him speak.  
\- ''I don't want to speak about him...''  
He always shook the head, shaking his brown hair but nothing in his look demonstrated although it is.  
One day, she made a decision: the only one whom she could envisage.  
-''My darling... We are going to leave from here. Franck my brother suggests welcoming us in the village... There low, I would work as laundress, that will be better that here.''  
\- ''There low, they know what arrived at Father?'' Asked for the child by wrinkling the golden eyes.  
Lana was shocked that he pronounced his word so naturally... She crossed a soft hand in the hair of her son.

\- Of course, my angel.  
The face of the child closed.  
\- ''Then why to leave?''  
\- ''Listening, I cannot stay here. It's been quite a while since I don't work any more on fields... In the village we shall take out there better, with Franck everything will be better. Everything.''

Franck, his brother, in Lana's memories was the exact opposite of Johan, a commonplace physical appearance, he had always had boorish manners. But he had been also always a very protective brother, the slightest supervisor of his pretenders, not hesitating to say top of what he thought of them. She trusted him, he would protect them. Anyway, she had nowhere of other one where to go. Yes, she knew it: Franck would give the father figure that it would be necessary to Erwin, that of an honorable man...

* * *

 **Thank you for your review! That excessively pleases me!  
LavernaG: I'm so glad that you like it! And again thank you for all the compliments ! THANK YOU !**

 **Yes, exactly, a big part of his principles comes from the inheritance of his father... But it's this whole life which will determine his person;)  
He was still largely innocent in the first chapter, (cute pretty little innocent child who loved to be loved)**

 **there he is few/many less. Poor Premi ^^**

 **PrincessGeekelle: thank you very much, really a lot! I can understand that we don't think too much in his past, seen the acts which he commits in the movie. Because he has all the same a particular motivation: he doesn't act out of revenge, he acts by vanity. That makes him a scary character, right? I hope that the rest of the story will continue to please you!**

 **Enjoy it !  
See you soon, my friends!**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	3. Chapter 3: The mysterious small house

**Hope you like it !**

 **Sorry for the slight delay**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **The mysterious small house.**

Franck was a well built giant. He was of an impressive muscle structure although he held often bent, as a wild animal in baying. We told that he could lift cows in the strength of the arms and voice which thundered naturally.

He lifted literally of ground her sister when he lives her then lowered on the child a much more cautious look. **  
**\- ''Then here is the young, eh Lana.. It's quite spat Preminger, certainly no a Miller. You remember what I told you before you leave: " Preminger he is maybe beautiful and schemer that it's good all that he has... And all that he will make it's that he will make for you cry... " When I think that you married this man instead of choosing Ralph, he would have cherished you, he would be certainly not in a cell at this very moment! The proof: he is almost buying its own farmer! I had told you not to marry this pitiful... I had warned you. Look what fell you above. You were always too weak. Now in all the kingdom we are affiliated to a scoundrel. ''

-'' Please Franck, you're not gonna start with that'', sighed Lana by lowering the head, her fair hair fell on the forehead and she pushed away them of a clumsy gesture.

His brother shrugged and made them pass. And so began their new life.

* * *

 ****If Franck Miller boasted ceaselessly about his honesty, he was something who made him even more famous to the village: the drink. His angers were known and his temperament of violent drinker made beat pension in the most rash. Lana faded completely in his contact, generally occupied to her work of laundress or spending the evening to be cooked, letting Franck warm up and drink.

Elle had tried to dissuade him in vain and as it was no more than a belligerent nature, abandoned becoming of an extreme laziness. **  
**His son, although big of 10 years had no sufficient faculty to take care still of fields also Franck sent him to make certain thankless jobs.

-" Now we have a mouth furthermore to be nourishing... If you want that your son is finally of use to something later that to daydream, of opinion that it will be necessary to manure him! Look this little runt! "

Under the soft protest of her mother... She contented with looking at the scene, at the wet cheeks. Then, when when his brother rushed into an alcoholic silence, she squeezed her son in the arms. **  
**\- 'My boy. You are so beautiful... So beautiful... You shouldn't want it to him, my angel he is on edge. "

The child didn't answer. He hated this life, did he really dream for the first time, wasn't there thus anything else? In daytime would they restrict to look like that? Why couldn't he be a son of baker or butcher? These seemed less reached by the poverty and happier. When he passed next to them, by walking up and down the streets, he raised the head, forcing to repeat that he was identical to them... Or finally upper. It wasn't of the pride hiding his jealousy, just a kind of fact. If the children of the village succeeded in exceeding his reputation, and spoke to him, they showed themselves fast boring.. So that he who had so much hoped their company at the beginning of his arrival, began avoiding her. In the end, he was maybe much better alone.

He especially liked spending time to look at some shops and at the visitors who frequented them. Especially those who were not of his social condition. Erwin Preminger listened to their melodious accent, learnt their manners and envied their glittering suits... Those there were interesting. They always had a new word to be taught him, a new gesture.. Sometimes, they surprised him and had no rejection.. On the contrary, they stared at him with a tenderness exclaiming regularly

-" Which adorable child ".

But all left then..

He would have liked following them in the harness or on one of them horses. The life which they had wasn't his, and he dreamed to enjoy it, if only just a little.  
He noticed due to observing, that harnesses often stopped in front of a place which nevertheless didn't appear to him of a beauty deserving that we linger there. It was modest one small building leaned between two colossal flower stores where we distinguished some parchments rested against the window. A placard above the door announced the content of this shop but Erwin Preminger had learnt to read that by means of some letters of his father what thus meant admitting that he knew nothing on this matter.

Was it a house of rich? He had never seen anybody of other than the visitors entering it or still going out of it. He had tried to question his uncle about the neighbouring businesses but that this had had him a bad look and had blown:

-" What that can make you? Eh, Preminger? Nosey parker. To you shouldn't be a useless person and maybe you could have a thing to you one day... But are you that an idler. "  
In the end, the contemptuous insults of his uncle slid on the child as the summer rain. He didn't pay it attention. He wasn't an idler, he _knew_ him and he was far from being a complete idiot: he had noticed it very early while he still lived with his father: others were far from being as well cunning as he and they spent their time to fight, incapable to align more than three correct words, they always expressed themselves in an approximate dialect. He, on the other hand, had always retained the diverse sentences heard during his ballads and liked taking out again them, it gave to smile her mother:

-" I know that you will get out of it. I know it. "

The only thing which really offended him was the fact that his uncle makes no effort to remember himself his first name ''Erwin''.. For Franck, he was only a name, a held in contempt name... And for the rest of the population also.  
It had so much hurt him, that he had tried a day to run away only, having stolen some economies to his uncle. What had pitifully failed and had attracted a good correction on behalf of Franck. He remembered himself credit note moans and begged so that he saves him and especially the face.  
\- Needs not to damage your good-for-nothing's beautiful face, eh Preminger?  
He liked his face, yes, he wasn't stupid not to have noticed that he possessed a kind of beauty which attracted the others.

Before knowing his name and thus judging him, it was the beauty which caught the eye, and he didn't want to lose her. The intervention of her mother had allowed him to escape the worst, but nevertheless, he kept a humiliating memory.

Enough not to reattempt any more running away again. He had filtered in on the study of the mysterious house and his prestigious guests..

* * *

One day, he didn't hold it any more and gathering his courage he decided to push the door of the establishment.  
The acrid noise of the door almost made for him take to his heels but he controlled himself enough to dare to penetrate into the building. The shock was rough: he had never seen so many books of his life, they were everywhere. They ran along walls such a mess of colored bindings, they rose almost up to the ceiling in fragile columns, they sometimes spread out on the ground training a precious tiled floor a disconcerting mess. If the place was deprived of dust, the embarrassment was real. The smell of the parchment reigned in master. A book was opened near an office and the child approached curious attracted by the strange arabesques there which composed to it to him.

\- that is called the calligraphy.  
The child made a jump behind like a frightened animal trying to see where from resulted the voice... And this is when he discovered near the window that he had exceeded without paying it attention, a small man with the white but emptied hair and with the round glasses almost hidden behind the big work which he consulted.

\- ''Don't be afraid, young boy... It's only me Mr Hendrick, you are in my library.''  
\- ''It's thus _only it_ that come to see the people of harnesses?''  
\- '' _That it_? My child, you want to say " _all this_ ": nothing is more precious than the knowledge,'' resumed him kindly the old man.  
The boy traveled of a finger the complex arabesques which made up the "calligraphy".  
\- ''It's true that it's pleasant. But what it means? ''  
\- ''Its a shape of writing. The most beautiful way of writing... But if you speak about the word registered by calligraphy in him even, it's "quintessence", it wants to means...  
\- ''What is the essence of something,'' completed the child simply by observing more the word.

M Hendrick shook the head.  
\- ''What he of more sophisticated there in something, more exactly, but yes, that's it. ''  
Erwin answered nothing... He contemplated with concentration the calligraphy, finding the even more beautiful word maintaining that he had drilled the sense. The old man got up with difficulty leaning on a cane and came to position next to the young.  
\- ''You don't know how to read then how did you learn this word? ''  
It was a real mixed curiosity of the certain admiration which livened up the man and the child was flattered.  
\- ''I listen to the passers-by, the inhabitants of the city, and I try to remember, Mister. I say to myself that that can contribute to my education.''  
The man shook again the head, seemed to meditate a moment while looking at the child.

-''I saw you of numerous times in front of my shop, I wondered when you would dare to return... If he didn't hold it that to me would have even gone I to look for you but ...'' He indicated his leg of a tired hand, ''you see I am not anymore a getting dressed man. ''  
The child was split between the shame to have been surprised with long times and the enjoyment to have been noticed by this pleasant man.  
-''How old are you?'' Asked again for the old man.  
-''I have just had 12ans Mister.''  
-''You are still young... At this age there, we can again learn... What is your name? ''  
The face of the young closed instinctively whereas its lips caught themselves.  
-''No matter,'' he blew between his teeth.  
Hendrick's figure reflected the surprise.

-'' How it " _no matter_ "? If there is well an important thing which each of us possesses it's a name... If you hope to hide him to me by shame, know that I suspect although it isn't about a noble name and it leaves unmoved me, really.''  
-''No. it isn't it... It is something else.'' murmured the child by avoiding the look. I HATE my name.  
M Hendrick burst of a cheerful, federative laughter which relaxed the little boy in spite of him.  
\- ''it is good the first time when I hear it.. Are you the "Cowardly" son of the village? ''  
The boy let escape a light smile.  
-'' No. ''  
\- ''Then? ''  
The rabies went back up in him, the one that he had kept in him for this fateful day...

He had thought he could hide her, he broke her, he silenced her for ever, but now she roared in him as ever.  
\- ''I HATE my name... I would like I could change it! And I hate my father, yes I hate him. ''  
To say it hurt him as much as the good, and he smiled happy to have said it and he pursued:  
\- ''It's him who caused all this, he threw the shame on our name... All this for his vengeance, while he had promised me that he would return and that we would be rich... In the end, he betrayed us. It's a criminal, and I'm not as him, but everybody believes it! Because everybody chuckles while they trembled all before! I hate them, I hate them all... Every single one of them... All as much as say that I am nothing while I am so much ! I would reach there... Now I would never succeed in showing it, not with _this_ name...''  
Little by little his words became sobs, and he sobbed of anger, fear, despair, all that he had buried in him...  
M Hendrick crossed him an arm around shoulders, supporting his sorrow, and waited...  
And when the boy was calmed, he dared to speak to him:  
\- ''I find you completely fascinating, my child... You are such a mixture of maturity and naivety. I think that what happened to you deserves the attention and I don't think of making a mistake by asserting that it's the first time when you confide since the event, is this step? What explains the intensity of your words which exceed I am sure what you really think...

The naivety now: I believe that you exaggerate the degree of fame of your name...''  
\- ''No. My father tried to kill a bailiff of King Leopold'', sighed the child.  
\- ''It's thus it that he made, right? It's serious certainly, but it was only one of the bailiffs of King and your father is only a name furthermore on the list of those who try to make it every day. The name of your father must even be unknown in the whole of this province, it's just only this village which knew him and his name... The rest of the kingdom ignores your name, my child.''  
\- ''It's true?''  
Finally, it disrupted him maybe more, he didn't really know.

-''Yes, what leaves you a door opened for absolutely everything. And don't forget: don't be ashamed of your name, child.. What he will become, it will belong to you to decide on it. Then to whom do I have the honor of speaking?''  
-''My name is Erwin.. Preminger.''  
-''Preminger, right? Well, in here is a melodious name... There is "Premier" in french inside..it means "first". Would you Like to learn, Preminger?''  
The child opened wide the eyes under the shock.. He Had really just proposed him of...?  
-''Oh ! Yes! Yes ! Learn me, please I would pay you...''  
And instinctively he took out the golden coin of his pocket..  
The old man put laughing.  
-''I wouldn't charge you in currency, but in hope. If you help me to tidy up and that you work hard, but hard ... then I would teach you all that I know... That appears to me a reasonable market. ''

\- ''My uncle will not want, I'm a mouth to be fed additional... If I return him without money...''  
-'' I would pay for your help.. The less that what the one real assistant would gain, but the more so that the offer is favorable to him. I think he can't refuse.''

* * *

 **Mr Hendrick isn't adorable? At least, he grants to this poor child a little of trust !**

 **LavernaG : you have your answer about Franck, my dear! **

**Turquisea , wow! Just... WOW! Thank you! You do not have to make me cry!  
That really pleases me, seriously! I don't know if I write well in English, seen that it's not my native langague, so WOW, I'm so happy**

 **I adore this nickname " wig wearing biscuit to eater "… :D ! Yes, I adore Preminger he is so much like... an amazing MADMAN? I like the accumulation of his little schemes with his extravagance.  
I'm happy that you feel sorry for him. Poor child. Yes, you are right: I like very much the metaphor of the pottery which you use to describe his evolution towards the embodiment of the evil. So true! In fact, it's just that which worries me in this story: Premi is going to become bad and that it's inevitable, thus I hope that his reactions will not shock you too much: because he becomes evil, after.**

 **Thanks for all!**

 **See you very soon**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4: The learning

**A chapter one little shorter,**

 **It's because he covers a few years ^^ I hope that he will please you, my friends !**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **The learning.**

The collaboration between Mr Hendrick and Erwin Preminger began in these terms...  
In spite of some septic sniggers, Franck tidied up his mockeries when Mr Hendrick put him under eyes the coins that would bring back to him the education of his nephew.  
\- ''And that will make for us a mouth less.''  
Lana smiled and Erwin Preminger contented himself with it...  
Then he worked hard, as the desired his master, the alphabet, the grammar and the arithmetic... The histoiry and the politics, the plants and the flowers.  
Except their a few hours of learning, he crossed as apprentice the broom in the premises whereas Mr Hendrick made some pupils work.

* * *

Months quickly passed. The boy could assert with certainty that he was happy. The language ability had come to him easily, in spite of obvious difficulties at first.  
\- " Good luck put me on your way " Mr Hendrick had fun by ruffling the hair of his pupil..  
He had even supplied to his apprentice nice little one dress...  
-'' A very deserving boy, that is what I see.''  
Mr Hendrick made him revolve towards the mirror of the room, resting a kind of old wig on the head of the child.  
-''You see, with the culture and _it_ , here you are transformed.''  
The young was open-mouthed there. It was true. The effect was radical. For the 1st time of his life, he lost his peasant's envelope.. We had repeated him so always that it was beautiful that he had convinced himself in a way. Only a beautiful child could bring back the looks on his person, the admiration of the richest. He liked looking at mirrors, practicing some smiles to attract to him these compliments who led to forget him that he was poor and son of a prisoner. But never, still he had had a kind of revelation on the truthfulness of his beauty. Except for this precise moment.

Yes, there he could see her. And that pleased him.

He carried the hand in the head, touching nervously the white wig, verifying her real presence. She was old, certainly, but few imported, it seemed to him to wear a treasure. Wigs had always fascinated him, since he had noticed that only the rich and powerful men seemed to be able to wear them... It was such a prestigious sign. And nevertheless, he didn't seem ridiculous with. On the contrary. It was a kind of strange sensation, a kind of novelty and nevertheless of... _s_ ense _of déjà vu_. He recognized himself but never the face had seemed to him so foreign and new. And beautiful.

-''It is me? It's me.''  
-''Yes it's you. You see what you see in the mirror? It is that I think that you will become later: a scholar or an intellectual.''  
M Hendrick removed the wig, quite taking out a ribbon of his jacket with which he held the hair of the child.  
\- ''Here we are, this hairstyle becomes more to your age! ''  
While the child already went away, happy, M Hendrick called back it.  
\- ''Wait, child. Here is a book for you. Let us say that it is to help you to practice.''

* * *

The reputation of M Hendrick was big. If there had been no this "Sir" whom everybody sent him, the child would have been hardly able to conclude that M Hendrick was a noble...  
But he had lived to the Court formerly, what explained his great renown.

-'' A horrible place my child, guard you to go there. There isn't the worse place for the souls than the world of the ambitions.''

\- ''My father said that the others cannot change what we are really. Then a place can do that?''  
\- ''In a way, he was right. The Court doesn't corrupt, the Court is a catalyst. It's our soul herself who corrupts when she begins to look herself with the illusion of the greatness. She s blind to see herself too much. Guarding you of the vanity, child, because too much to like himself is the worst curses.''

-'' It affected you, _you_? ''

\- ''Yes. But love of the knowledge saved me. Because I have finalemenent understood the poverty of my knowledge in front of whole world. So many knowledges, all so precious, some as the others...  
I would teach you only what I know, but keep in head that your knowledge is never complete and that your intelligence either. ''  
And he smiled sadly, enigmatic before pursuing the lesson of the young Erwin.

* * *

A considerable people came to consult Mr Hendrick. Sometimes for lesser motives, sometimes it was a question of committing him..

-" A new pupil, potentially but at the moment not so talented as you " said the man the white hair by tapping the head of the child.  
Erwin Preminger had a light smile but inside the piece of news disappointed him. Why an other one? Was not he sufficient? . And which interest to get tired to teach something to this girl? Mr Hendrick had said it: she wasn't as intelligent as him, Erwin Preminger. In the end, it was not the time wasted in _his_ learning? His education was more important, it was the key for his success, he had nothing else than that.  
Of course such was the job by the bookseller, but nevertheless...  
Unconscious of the light jealousy of his protégé, Mr Hendrick accepted the new pupil.  
It was Sophia, the girl of the trader of the village, who sent to Erwin some shy smiles.

He answered her self-assuredly, then his smile faded when he noticed that Sophia's father was the man under the orders of whom her mother worked... He felt as inferior and he didn't like it. In the end, by observing every day in the old mirror, the attractive face and the always clean clothes he eventually was born in him a kind of satisfaction which was previously almost unknown him, and the reminder of his real condition became almost unbearable.

He was satisfied by what he was, as when he steal formerly with his father: he liked the kind of intellectual superiority which insinuated himself slowly between him and the others, digging between them an almost invisible ditch.  
Especially as as his culture became intensified every day more, he became there requiring. Certainly, he had perfectly learned the lesson that Mr Hendrick drummed into him regularly: " no knowledge is useless " but... Nevertheless, he didn't really agree.

A book was titled " The Botany ", in particular, left him perplexed. " What is the interest to know all this? The roses, the flowers that it's of no importance to us! As long as that exists... " He preferred by far the bibliographic works telling the story of big fates, conquering knights of thrones... That on the other hand it was fascinating: the fate of the great men, the elected representatives, the beings invicibles and perfect. The discoverers of treasure and golden coins.  
\- ''You like only the beauty, my young, but don't forget that the beauty is especially internal.'' Resumed him friendly Mr Hendrick. ''So ugly is with your eyes, quite thing was divested of maybe beautiful grace in iher way. And the beauty isn't necessarily the important.''  
Erwin Preminger shook the head. But wasn't convinced of it. What said the old bookseller was true in theory, but not materially. The world judged in the physical appearance and the beauty reigned over the world. What would he have become without his beauty? She was also essential as his intelligence, it exteriorized this one moreover.

And Erwin continued to denigrate some scientific books which Mr Hendrick presented to him.  
\- ''All these books are exhausting. They bother me due to being so foolish... What is the interest to know all the names of all the sorts of trees? It's of no use to us " he told Sophia who agreed, the opened wide blue eyes. Doubtless because he had used the "exhausting" word...  
\- ''I would like to think so... But I admit to be amazed in every bare word'', sighed the girl. ''I would like to become a big trader, as Father.. But you can make what you want, you're so intelligent'', exclaimed Sophia before blushing violently.  
He smiles ironically... In the end, the girl amused him more than he would have believed it... Already he felt incredibly upper when he spoke to her - and he appreciated it especially as he knew that the girl had nevertheless been born in a more promising home and he appreciated to see the admiring expression which passed in the eyes of Sophia when he spoke...

M Hendrick had allowed him to confront with his deep nature, and he had become aware of the capacities which slumbered in him. They were not that the fruit of the imagination of a solitary child, a little made sick of life by farm, not they were what he was: somebody dedicated to become better. " I leave nothing, but I had been born to be something else. At the bottom, I'm not a son of peasant. I would never be a peasant. "

* * *

One and a half year had passed when learnt Preminger the transfer of his father in an even more distant prison. He felt some deep regrets having had during a time the ambition to succeed in paying his pledge. He had even dared to steal a book to his master in this purpose: the library counted so many books...

Unfortunately for him M Hendrick had surprised him this time there, and had so much competed for him that he had been afraid of being sent back. Steal when he was under the guardianship of the old man was impossible from now on: the old bookseller dedicated a real disgust to this exercise which he considered as a ''vile act''. Preminger didn't really think as him. Young, he had gradually learnt to like it: the clevernesses which it was necessary to develop, the art to mix the truth and the forgery, the precision in gestures, and especially the prestige and the superiority which we pulled of the success of the manipulations at the others.

But he had abandoned the theft and after all, the idea to pay the exit of his father turned out impossible. Mister Hendrick had given him the exact figure and it had discouraged him. He would never have enough money before years,to see never. But that affected him less than what he would have believed... Maybe it was because he hadn't seen his father for three years... He had even hoped for a letter from him when M Hendrick had declared him that prisoners were entitled to write it once a year then he had been advisable that this idea was of funny one poignant: how an authentic peasant would have been able to act himself as man of letters?

Franck obviously had still found that it was a good news: it was the luck for her sister to marry another peasant and to wash the name Miller of the memory «Preminger».. Even if Lana had answered him that it was out of the question, Franck had cried out him loud and clear, in front of his own nephew who had looked up and down him contemptuously.. Erwin had answered that the transfer didn't mean the death.

What Franck had chuckled more hardly.

-" He will never go out, you understand, Preminger? "

Yes, he understood. The more the time passed, and the more the young boy modified and won in insurance. A feeling of superiority had arrived in him and had anchored profoundly in its heart: he felt strong, he felt intelligent and began despising up to his own family..

And he didn't feel it of guilt. Franck was a beautiful idiot, it was the pure of the truths. If his uncle appreciated to denigrate him, much good may it do him, but Erwin wasn't fooled.  
He shrugged, indifferent and generally returned to the bookshop. Why to waste his time with the imbecile?  
Insidiously, in spite of the warning of Mr Hendrick, a feeling took shape in him, still low but nevertheless growing. He took him for a kind of lucidity on his capacities but it was something else... it was the 1st base of an even stronger feeling that was going to submerge him many years later: the vanity.

* * *

 **Our poor small Erwin** **wig** **wearing biscuit to eater begins finally to study!**

 **His existence is better isn't it?**

 **But you see as his character modifies slightly?**

 **Maybe Sophia can make something for him ... or not...:p**

 **I am so happy to see your reviews and your impressions!**

 **You're** ** _all_** **very encouraging, thus I really tell you: "thank you"**

 **PrincessGeekelle** **: you really think that with this story he would be the best of the villain? Wow! (Although I think that he is him already, I adore Preminger :p)**

 **Yes, in a way he obtained his sentence. But pronounced by Mr Hendrick she is so pure (after all, he proposes a fair market for Preminger's uncle) whereas Preminger will corrupt her to justify why he follows his envies.**

 **LavernaG** **: I will repeat what I have already told you, but I like sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much reading your reviews! You cut each time you say your analysis, your feelings! : D and you're right for the parallel with Julian (good job, my dear! )**

 **Turquisea** **: I cannot believe that this story makes this effect on you! Really, it's that I like torturing my readers, but ... (although .. a person who appreciates Preminger as me is always a little bit crazy, muwaha !:D)**

 **How is Preminger became the Preminger film? The answer begins to come in this chapter: you see, no manipulation, just ... It's from himself actually.**

 **It's a bit sad right? Maybe it can still get better ... or worse.**

 **In any case, thanks to all! For the reading and for the reviews!**

 **Don't hesitate to reviewer, ô unknown readers!**

 **See you very soon for the continuation of the adventures of our small sneaky favorite advisor...**

 **Esmee_Lynn**


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Plague

**Hello my friends! Here is a quite new chapter! I hope that he will please you !**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **the Black Plague**

While Erwin was unless a month of his fifteenth year, the evil spread in the country... He had a terrible name: the _black plague_.

People were afraid of this disease so hardly as they avoided of pronounced it the name, preferring the term of " black fever ". As if to avoid naming this disease could allow to stand apart to families and houses. So superstitious could seem this practice, the fear which explained it was justified.

The plague struck everywhere and saved nobody... No pity was dispensed according to the social row, the disease was blind. Farmers, middle-class persons, noble persons, rich, all could be reached and rare, see exceptional were the ones who came through it.

Franck Miller was also terrified he imposed to his nephew in spite of the pleas of her sister that this one stayed at the bookseller's.

\- "This old crazy man receives so many visits, I don't want to take the risk that your son returns us the plague... This kid would be too satisfied that I die.. He could have my inheritance... "  
For any answer, Preminger had laughs so much the idea of his uncle seemed to him absurd: how much money could boast of having Franck Miller to interest him, him, Preminger? A trinket.  
But he hadn't disputed, preferring by far the intellectual housing environment of the bookshop.  
For him, the plague seemed a so distant, so strange threat as he didn't almost believe in it. The Black Plague had in his thoughts so much consistency as the tales and the fables which showed devastation of unknown diseases.

But he gradually had a change of mind, when the rumors of the surrounding villages arrived at his ears. In the end, in him as an other one the fear which insinuated itself, and so profoundly as she distorted him, changing his complexion in an almost sick look.

-''It's useless to be afraid when nothing is still there my child. The fear is the worse than the danger itself.'' Said Mr Hendrick by staining to comfort him.  
But nothing could be done, Erwin was really terrified. The death had always seemed to him so distant, and now she showed itself to him by this progressive anxiety. He tried to seem brave, but the courage wasn't necessarily his main quality, and he sometimes went pale totally when news arrived to the bookseller.

He verified every evening when the door was closed, being afraid that a sick person chased away by a contaminated city comes in the house. Mr Hendrick was a good man and he would have been capable for taking care of the sick traveler, not Preminger. No, not that this contamination didn't inspire him a certain pity for those who were reached, but his fear and his instinct of self-preservation were stronger than his condolence. Especially as the black shadow was outlined in the edge of their houses.

\- ''Maybe let us shall escape it. Formerly the black plague has already stopped so fast as she had come. '' Professed Mr Hendrick with a soft hope.  
" _No. He says that to avoid me the fear. But fool is also the one who is in denial. She is going to come._ " Thought the boy.  
And she came.

The plague entered the village gradually affecting especially those who worked on woke up at night haunted by the shouts and the roarings of the wind... He mopped himself the head strongly being too clammy, before trying to sleep with difficulty.  
M Hendrick supported quite calmly, he was, he said, the fourth epidemic which he met in his life and that this no more than the others would take him of this world...

* * *

One morning, the young man was woken with a start by M Hendrick. The appearance usually cheerful of the bookseller seemed faded.  
\- ''Raise you, my boy... No... Hurry up !'', he declared in a pressing voice by avoiding looking at him in eyes.  
Eyes were still numbed by the sleep, the tired members, the knotted stomach, the thoughts scattered, Erwin Preminger obeys. What was there? Never he had seen M Hendrick in a state so feverish. His first reflex was to throw some lively knocks of eye to the surroundings. Nothing in the house seemed disrupted, was it necessary to be delighted at it, or, on the contrary, to worry about it more? The fear suddenly embraced him, he felt weak, shy.

-''It's... it's the plague? Answer me ! who was contaminated?''  
M Hendrick avoided his look.. " _I thought right... Oh no! It's me.._. "  
Erwin resisted the pressing desire to throw himself on the only mirror which possessed the bookseller to contemplate his reflection... Maybe it wasn't the sleep which numbed his legs... Maybe.." _No! I cannot die. Not now... Not like that..._."  
The head was already carried away in a bitter ressassement of the possibilities which closed on him in the prime of life.. A wasted life.  
\- ''I'm sorry, my child... But I'm afraid that Lana, your mother is condemned... The envoy has just warned me.''  
Her mother? A sheepish redness pinks him cheeks when he realized that he was almost relieved of it. He felt a vague mixture of sadness, relief and pain...

'' _What Mr Hendrick would think if he knew?_ "  
M Hendrick continued with haste.  
\- ''We ignore how long she can stays alive **.**... I think that you have to go there, dress you !''  
\- ''But knowing that she is contaminated! Is it really necessary to take this risk?'' Erwin exclaimed with horror. ''I want to say, is not there a risk of contagion? ''  
\- ''It's about your mother'', answered M Hendrick and to the tone that he employed Erwin knew that his answer had shocked the bookseller.  
\- ''It's not as much for me as for you.'' He sighed then by lowering the head of a despondent air which doubtless convinced the old man of his good faith.  
\- ''Don't be afraid for that... Be going to dress you quickly. And leaves, fast. I would wait for you. ''

* * *

He hurried up so fast as he was afraid of having forgotten for a brief moment a part of his clothing, then taken the direction of his place of residence.. He would have liked extending the route, but his legs hurried up for him, making him travel the distance so quickly as he was soon in front of the house of Franck. In front of the small hut which contained not less than three families, he felt hesitating.  
What did he have to make? He decided to enter, holding his desire to hide the face and his nose behind his sleeve. The air, although ordinary, seemed to him oppressive. He entered the room where her mother slept daily, surprised finding some peasants there. This assemblage was all that there was more of sinister...

Some of them continued to stare at him reluctantly and Erwin was comforted there... In the end, doubtless he preferred that they keep their distances, who knew if there not was no contagious among all this mass? And that he had to tell them that they would understand, the world where they evolved was a world different from his, from which the subtleties would escape them... They weren't made for that.. It was not against them, personally, it was just the fate.  
It was an expression of her mother

-"It's the fate, my son " she often repeated...

Often, it was the way to her, to explain the behavior of his father or his uncle...

'' _Was it the fate, mother, to satisfy you with surviving?_ ". Hadn't Lana ever made anything of other than protest weakly? Just weakly. If she had fought maybe the disease would have evaporated, but Preminger began to think that she had maybe lived it as a delivery.  
Even if he knew that M Hendrick would have reprimanded him for this thought saying something like:

-" Exceptional are the cases where the sick are cured of the black plague ".

Yes, it was not maybe her fault. Lana had made what she had been able to.  
He liked her eyes and the way which she had to caress him hair young. The way which she had to say that he was her smart boy.  
A rumor pulled him of his thoughts: next to the bed, his uncle came to perceive him...  
Any giant that Franck had always been able to appear, today the appearance which he raised was the one of a bear...

His beard had grown, his clothes were creased and the eyes livened up of a crazy light.  
\- ''You! Now you come down?'' He shouted in clocking an accusatory finger towards Erwin by moving forward by staggering.  
" _He drank even more that usually_ " realized Erwin with a pout of disgust.

He hated the dazed looks which stared simultaneously at his uncle and at him... And suddenly faces lost to him all the respect whom they had had in the past. The importance escaped between the fingers at every step moving closer to Franck of him.  
-'' This child! The same step as he would have earlier come! Your mother died, understand Preminger? The same step as her will have seen you again before dying...''  
Erwin in overview at this moment: her mother rested motionless, on the modest and white bed... She had never seemed so fragile. He approached slowly, contemplating her fine lines that the black plague had nevertheless spared. He would doubtless have of to fall on the knees and to cry his eyes out... Only, nothing came to him. The sadness was there, certainly but nothing was more strong than a kind of anger, cold like ice. " _You too, you abandoned me , Mother_ ".

But maybe it had been years since Lana had made it: she didn't have been able to prevent Johan from leaving this evening there, she had avoided the gibes to take refuge at his brother's. And of the power of her husband, she had taken place under that of his brother. " _You loved me. But you also abandoned me._ "  
The look of all, the aggressiveness of his uncle, towards him, doubtless prevented him from showing something else than the humiliation.. He looked at Franck in eyes.

\- ''I hurried as soon as I knew, as quickly as possible. I... I am sorry for Mother.''  
-''Liar!'' Franck spat on the ground of an aggressive air : ''Listen to him! Listen to this... Preminger. All this language, this culture, what. That he considers cunning. As his father, Preminger. Any such, all rot... Her mother died, you believe that that makes him something? That he would at least go to kiss her?..''  
The eyes of Erwin got bigger of fright.  
\- ''No !... It's not it is unhealthy... She died, and it's epidemic... No... I could... _we_ could all die..''

Franck chuckled, fretfully.  
\- ''Here we are. Without heart, you are, Preminger... She was delirious there, and still that she spoke about you "He must be even more beautiful, my boy he will be beautiful, educated and he will make something of his life. He is so beautiful " that she said... And she died there. To waste hier last moments to speak about _you_. About you, and your beauty... In that, make that you are beautiful you know it, eh? That will be of use you to something maybe... You will break the heart of your wife, a nice woman, as your father made it...''

Franck could shout, his words didn't affect his nephew for what he wanted... The only thing which disrupted him was the presence of witnesses and her mother.. He liked so much when she told him that he was beautiful.. He would have liked hearing these words of his mouth... But she rested there, the closed lips.  
\- ''I... I would have liked hearing her'', he articulated with difficulty  
\- ''No need of that moreover, however boaster are you! He take these airs, this Preminger ! Soon will need to give to him of the Sir...or Mister Preminger... Mister Preminger believes to move me with fine words in case that I would be a perfect idiot whom we would get round... Hey! Excuse me, Mister Preminger, no matter your manners and your beautiful words, I know where from you come! I know who educated you... Don't forget that it's thanks to me. That you pay me for that.  
Between the confusion, the fear, the remorse and the sadness, another feeling prevailed then at the boy's: the disdain. It was thanks to him did Franck say? But in what was he to be indebted to Franck?

And he had to cry, to stamp, and especially to roar with laughter.

-''I know who educated you,'' Franck repeated . ''You're not a Miller.''

It was too much. A disdainful grin ran on Erwin's lips.  
\- ''Oh, yes, I know who educated me. Thank you that my father wasn't a being so poignantly _mediocre_ as you. You say it : I'm not a Miller. ''Miller'' very poor name, so...weak.''

-''Your mother was a Miller ! Respect her !''

-''Yes, I know. I know what I owe her. And I know what I owe you, my dear uncle... The discovery of the absolute stupidity. I would know how to remember it. Oh thank you for this memorable education.''

And he turned heels, by chuckling, by hearing the alcoholic roarings of Franck to offend him, with indifference.

* * *

 **Thus... Lana died... I liked very much this character, so... And I found our dear Preminger** **rather inequitable with her, no ?** **And Frank is always terrible, right? But he has completely no wrong when he says that Preminger would have been able to hurry up a little more.**

 **Erwin was so worried for his own safety...**

 **My dear friends, I adore reading your theories! Sometimes some are good, sometimes not.**

 **But no theory is stupid, all are logical and all could be the true !**

 **PrincessGeekelle:** **proud to be the first comment ? Ah! I applaud you :p Congratulations !  
You love Sophia? You are right, she is adorable.  
I'm satisfied that you consider Preminger as the best one of the evil club . I like Philippe but I would never have thought of him as the best evil (sorry sorry) , I find him too absent for that (but I don't criticize you, you have the right to consider him as such, of course** **^^)  
You have an interesting theory on Sophia and Preminger. Maybe this theory** **is right? Suspense, 'to be continued. Answer to the next episode !'', as we say ^^**

 **LavernaG:** **Laverna, Laverna. I'm so so so so sorry... Lana died. I know that you like this character... So... I'm going to run away and to hide me.:D I'm sorry, really. But she had to die.  
I'm really impatient to read your opinion on this chapter, I know that he is a little darker than the others, but at the same time ''the black plague " it's dark is not it?:D And then, Preminger is really dark also. ****And then it has to become Preminger, this Preminger, no?  
** **I say nothing on your theories...**

 **Turquisea:** **oh! *.* It's so cute ! You're adorable! So adorable to have commented in French! You manage well! I am going to answer in French one of your theories: ''Vous avez raison, il a grandi en espérant obtenir un jour le luxe et l'or (un peu comme son père le lui avait enseigné, n'est-ce pas ? ^^)  
Erwin or Preminger, you can call him how you prefer it! You will see that gradually, in this story, I wouldn't employ more that "Preminger" but you choose!  
For Sophia... Does she have a chance to help our young ****wig wearing biscuit to eater** **? You will see it in the next chapter.  
Really, I am very happy that this story so pleases you!**

 **Openly thanks to all! I see that my story pleases and it's just incredible! Thank you!**

 **Small indication on the next chapter which will be a little longer: something is going to ensue directly from events of this chapter. And the end of the next chapter will be decisive on the fate of Preminger.** **That all !**

 **I see you very soon.**

 **Esmee_Lynn**


	6. Chapter 6: The end of a life

**Hello my dear friends !**

 **I had promised you a long chapter here he is... He has for name " the end of a life ".**

 **This title sounds disaster isn't it? Which is thus the next victim? Mr Hendrick? Franck (that would please a lot of people, isn't it?) Sophia?**

 **Thus read! Hopefully you will like this chapter !**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **The end of a life.**

The fever found him that very evening of the death of his mother.

-" So child, the death of your mother, right? " asked Mr Hendrick of a sad voice by noticing the pale and wild air which showed through on the face of his apprentice. "I'm sorry for her."  
It was what Preminger also believed, after all, he had almost felt no emotion, maybe his body had decided to punish him...

He brought in all his strengths the anxiety which seized him, and tried hard to act normally...  
But nevertheless, he had the impression to be in such a state of overheating which he didn't even any more succeed in reading correctly. The head buzzed so hardly, as he managed even to believe that he had banged involuntarily and had forgotten. Already the hands trembled in the fear.

The next day, the dizzinesses prevented him from getting up and the grave mine of Mr Hendrick finished panicing him... He had understood... He knew. He knew it. He had known it all night long and even the day before.

And tears dirtied the cheeks, ceaselessly. He couldn't retain them...

He would have wanted to retain them, but he couldn't. He would have liked making something but he couldn't.

The powerlessness in which he was nailed on the spot him, terrified. There was no escape. Nothing. He was broken, condemned.

But he didn't want to die... No, he couldn't. He had only fifteen years! Fifteen years, only, and a life to be lived !

A beautiful life. Now it was just a dream of beautiful life...

Mr Hendrick ordered him to stay in bed, by trying in the most composed possible voice to cheer up him and to aspire to a disease without gravity. But the wet eyes had betrayed the bookseller... And Erwin Preminger wanted to roar to Mr Hendrick to tell the truth to him. But he kept his closed mouth. " _When we don't name the evil, maybe he weakens._ " This thought which he had so often despised seemed to him so beautiful at the moment. So beautiful.

Of his bed, he distinguished the pale face in the reflection of the mirror. And the ultimate words of her mother on her beauty came to haunt him. He had always been beautiful, her mother had so much drummed him on this matter! It was the thing which Lana preferred in him, he knew it. In the end, maybe a single thing which consoled him: the black plague wouldn't damage the face but would take it such as he was there...

No! The perspective of his imminent death caused him a crisis of violent panic: he didn't want to die. No, no, no : he refused it !

He hung on desperately to sheets as we hang on to the water, under the influence of more there more hardly of the fever the fingers tore them due to squeezing them.  
How long he had to live? Three days ? He didn't want three days, he wanted three centuries... Three centuries to build himself a story, a myth, a life of prestige, lust and glory.. Had he aimed too high? Was it his punishment to have believed to be upper? But why to punish him for the truth? In the end, he didn't blame himself.. He blamed the others. Mixed in the head, his rancor against his uncle, her mother and even against Mr Hendrick nevertheless so kind and obliging with him... After all: the bookseller had forced him to go at the bedside of Lana.. If he hadn't made low there...

Erwin Preminger sometimes murmured some words of anger sometimes sobs. Mr Hendrick doubtless pretended not to hear them, contented with telling himthat everything would soon be ended.  
Ended? No! Never. Never. He was Preminger, he couldn't die.  
He fought. Without knowing really against what. Was it against the plague? Was it against his anger? Against his fear?  
He showed himself so more hardly and firm than we would have believed it.  
But gradually, the disease gained ground, breathless his heart, leasing his strengths.  
And slowly, the eyes closed, tired, dry and ardent.

His spirit got lost in the vagueness and it lost little by little consciousness of what surrounded him, knowing nevertheless that the old man watched... But it was too strong..  
He was delirious during a week, making, meanwhile, mountains of dreams or nightmares all more realistic some than the others. Sometimes he shone, surrounded with all that he had been able to imagine and to wish..  
Sometimes the face of her mother appeared to him, holding out to him the hand, and every time then, he trembled in the face of this place where she wanted to pull him, of strength, knowing that it was the death.

He closed the eyes in front of the maternal and soft smile of her mother, and took to his heels, in identical and vague places before collapsing on a black ground.  
In other nightmares, he roared by imagining himself made ugly by the disease " _My magnificent face_ " and he fell to pieces.

These nights there were worst, most ardent, stabbing... And Erwin struggled as a maniac on his bed whereas Mr Hendrick applied him a wet linen to the forehead.. He didn't see clearly the face of the bookseller but felt his presence and his sadness, and the impact of the wet linen on the face. The water barely calmed him, the space of a single breath. After the pain returning.

He felt the pain to the bones, and nevertheless his shouts seemed to suffocate him in his throat, as too strong to be only revealed. He knew that he cried by feeling the cold of the water on the cheeks, but well his spirit was very too vague to resist.

Sometimes it was Sophia's attractive fair face which he distinguished between the terrible night from the disease and the reddish pain. She sang lullaby, pleasant one speaking about a victorious knight..

Maybe it would have better cost that she stops it, it could have something terribly cruel there that to hear the narratives of hero when we were going to die so young... And his spirit was delirious on it. The frenzies were terrible, but it wasn't the worst.

Worse, were the times when he fell in an absolute, atrocious, oppressive nothingness. Of these nights there, nothing existed of other than the only terror and the impossibility to extract. He stayed as frozen, prostrate there... Waiting for the death. And...

And a beautiful morning, he woke up: the fever had fallen.  
Sophia had an amazed exclamation and she ran to look for Mr Hendrick not without having presented him with a shy kiss on the cheek. M Hendrick squeezed him in the arms by weeping with joy with his pupil. The words which the old man and the girl pronounced were still incomprehensible but Erwin knew the content. He had made it. He had overcome her: the black plague, the one who took even to the royal beds. He would learn afterward that the same black plague had just taken king Léopold, leaving the throne with his child which had only two years more than Preminger.

The feverish eyes of the latter, looked at once for his reflection and contemplating in the mirror his distraught, pale but alive face. Alive. And he smiles to his reflection of the smile which have the winners. Wasn't it the proof that the Luck smiled to him? He was a miraculously cured person, he had brought down the death !  
\- ''It seems that the life counts on you to make big things... With her, you can make everything'' declared M Hendrick..  
And his pupil smiles to him even more..

* * *

His miraculously cured return in the life had endowed Erwin Preminger of a quite new ambition, but which hadn't taken nevertheless yet a very precise form in the head of the young man.  
He wanted to be someone, it was everything and quite enough.  
While he cogitated on the ways to become him, he got closer to Sophia simultaneously and innocently. Nothing very grave, but the dedication which the girl had shown about him during his disease, at the risk of herself to be infected had him rained and he began looking for her company. The unconditional affection which she carried to him fascinated him and he began spending in daytime with her, more frequently than he hadn't made it formerly.

Together, they took care of diverse manners: they could read, sometimes sing, sometimes go off to explore some beautiful and magic places. He felt good with her. Sophia had a freshness and a quite particular naivety. She was pure in a way and never anything bad took out her mouth, if it was only to defend those that she loved. And especially, she was completely fascinated by him.

All that he professed found thanks to the eyes of the girl. Sophia always considered him softly and a kind of infinite dedication. The fear of his death seemed to have connected her feelings for him, and to have overcome the death doubled his power on her.  
He took her to the ball of the village, one day, making her flutter on pavets by laughing. She clung to him, pretended to scold him but dedicated him a beautiful smile.

The musicians sang a popular song: "If you love me for me". He also hummed her, without conviction.  
That would have been able to be a good life. Happy and simple. But over the years, something else in him, increased faster than the feelings that he felt towards the others. He couldn't characterize him with certainty but he felt him in him, in front of the admiring look of some, in front of the jealousy of others.  
If a smile of Sophia pleased him, a compliment - even of an unknown- filled him. And finally, he felt tremendously cramped in his present life so simple. Too simple.

Strangely, this existence which had seemed to the twelve-year-old Erwin Preminger the height of the happiness didn't any more succeed in satisfying the one what he had become.  
He had survived the black plague, the luck was intended to smile to him. Then why she offered him **only it**? Because nevertheless the happiness which he pulled, that remained **only it**. And it, it was insufficient. Did we can really happy with **only it**? Even the tasks which had appeared to him the most interesting bothered him. How to explain it? All the brightness which he found in his life seemed to disappear. The daily pleasures tarnished. The reading and the learning seemed to him monotonous. This didn't escape the experienced eye of Mr Hendrick :

\- ''Tell me, my boy... Is everything alright?''  
While Preminger assured him that everything went fine, the old man observed him with skepticism.  
\- ''Really? You seem changed for it's been almost two years, since the death of your mother...and your disease.''  
\- ''Everything is magnificently fine !''  
\- ''If you say it... Maybe that all this existence seems to you a little bit monotonous, I am wrong? When we have the talent and the youth, as you, necessarily a day comes when we feel cramped in his small world...''  
\- ''It's true. I... ''

Erwin thinks about what was the closer of the truth.  
\- ''I look for my way.''  
\- ''You will find her, undoubtedly. She will be beautiful. You have a good intelligence. Maybe soon will come when you will decide to leave from here. But in any case, know that there is nobody else than you whom I consider deserving taking my place, when the day will come.''  
The young man raised eyes towards Mr Hendrick at the same time embarrassed and touched by his proposal. To succeed the bookseller? To become a bookseller and a kind of professor? Oh, he had so much dreamed about child about it, when the old man had opened him his door. But at the moment...

-''My friends - even noble- always said that you had a good potential, when I spoke to them about your case. For what you want. But I wanted that you know that this place will return to you a day if you wishes for it.''

Erwin had stammered some thanks and the old man had tapped him the shoulder friendly. He had then directed the discussion about Sophia, questioning him about his feelings and intentions to her. Subject what, Erwin was also incapable to answer as the question. Sophia was her friend, she was a confidante and an admirer, she loved him, he knew it, she was beautiful and intelligent. But. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to love her. Not in the way she would have wished it in any case...  
\- ''Then does not make her suffer if you aren't sure of yourself and your feelings, Erwin'', had answered Mr Hendrick. ''Sophia is a fragile girl, she is as an angel who doesn't see the evil. I ignore if she would survive the suffering.''

Anyway, make Sophia suffer wasn't in his intention... But.. She loved him, that, that wouldn't change, even if he didn't return her feelings.  
Then, he preferred to tell nothing to the girl, and to take advantage of her admiration. While waiting for.

* * *

The fate smiles to him suddenly and offered him the opportunity for which he waited...  
Erwin Preminger having become aware of the area of his ambitions: he was intelligent, he considered sincerely as one of the most intelligent men of the kingdom: after all which boy of campaign could boast to have such a story and such a level of culture? Everybody told it to him. All the noble persons whom he sometimes met, by pretending to be an other one, sometimes took him for one of theirs... And he succeeded in maintaining a discussion by their side. And each of the intellectual friends of Mr Hendrick were full of praise on his intelligence. This intelligence had gradually changed his popularity.

Of Preminger, the son of the prisoner, he had passed from the pupil to the intellectual. So, he couldn't content to take over the library, it was too...too common!

If to become bookseller had interested him during his first educational years, it was advisable today that that had been there only the fantasy of a child situated in a limited environment, the job put off him at the moment. Teach... Why would he hide his time and his life to be taught others? He had a life to be built, something bigger who waited for him. That the peasants educate themselves at others, why he would waste his time with these beings which even hadn't the fifth of his capacities ?

'' _'To teach the people, the people would have at first to be capable of understanding something._ ' he was maliciously ironic in thought.

Of all the visitors whom Mr Hendrick received, a man had aroused for a long time his attention. He was called Sigismond Reddington. Small, alert, hair blond, he always bought foreign books or sometimes came to offer it to Mr Hendrick. Sigismond Reddington could seem mat next to exuberant clientele, but he wasn't : he had his house in village ''Felsenstadt '' nested in feet of the royal palace because he was an ambassador and had formerly been to advise of former king: Léopold. It was Mr Hendrick who had told it to Preminger, during the ambassador's first visit.

Ambassador. Here is a prestigious job ! Wasn't there more ideal job? It was the average ideal to acquire more knowledge, to go on trips and especially to win a lot of gold.

Ambassador Preminger, that is what rang marvelously. What was needed to be an ambassador? A big intelligence and an ease of learning. What rang as his perfect portrait. The noble blood wasn't compulsory... It was just necessary to convince Reddington to train him.

On the other hand, Erwin Preminger wouldn't have supported that Mr Hendrick incites the ambassador to commit him, it was to simper... Furthermore, Mr Hendrick despised every job connected to the power.

-" It isn't that I despise them, it's just that they have the faculty to be able to corrupt even the purest soul " Mr Hendrick had always repeated " I was a secretary of a noble at my time, where from my popularity still but I fast understood that this life wasn't for me... I prefer by far, this one, who allowed me to discover talents where one don't wait for there... "

Certainly, but to what was of use a capacity if we didn't use it?

Preminger refused to speak to him about it. Maybe it was the fear to disappoint his master by admitting that he dreamed about worldly receptions, about another life about the which he dreamed to confront. And he wouldn't have supported to be presented to the ambassador as the simple worker having a certain culture, and there was no question that the ambassador makes his meeting in the library Mr Hendrick. It would have seemed so poor !  
Having said that, Preminger wasn't crazy in the point to abandon his everyday life without the real proof that he risked nothing...  
His plan was born in master Lupin's memory, a tutor. He lived in the heart of Felsenstadt, and who had formulated several times the desire to find a successor.

-''I think that that would interest me ...'' Erwin declared an evening to Mr Hendrick.  
-''To become a tutor? Wonderfull ! I admit that I find that it's the most fascinating job which can exist but... Are you sure of your choice?''  
-''Yes ! Certainly. Could you... to make me a letter of recommendation for Mr Lupin?''  
And the old bookseller had made him, the heavy heart doubtless but he had run, without knowing that this recommendation was only a facade, that a delusion intended to deceive him.  
Mr Hendrick had even held the day of the departure to be given him some money, to help him to find accommodation in case ... that his pupil had appreciated to smile and without any remorse.  
Sophia had come, bringing back with emotion a shirt of flannel that she had offered him by blushing.  
-''Don't forget me'', she had asked.  
-''Never''. He had answered.  
And he thought of it.  
Franck obviously hadn't moved: it was necessary to admit that Preminger hadn't put back feet at his home since the death of her mother and in the end, the presence of his uncle would rather have bothered him... He still remembered words that Mr Hendrick had related to him when the old man had gone to announce Erwin's departure to his uncle.

-''This imbecile leaves? He will return for my inheritance ".

" I would never accept an inheritance from him... Even if he has only me in heir. " Erwin solemnly meant.  
Anyway, Franck was so poor... And Erwin would be soon rich and filled. Soon... Somewhere else. This somewhere else so mysterious and so terrifying.

So, having swept of a brief look what had made up his life, he slammed a blow of crop on the horse which M Hendrick had rented for the occasion and left.  
By taking the direction of the heart of the kingdom, Preminger galoped towards his fate..

* * *

 **I hope that nobody believed that Preminger was going to die ^^**

 **But that would have been funny to writing it: " And he died in fifteen years, and his cousin became the evil adviser that we** **all know.** **The eeeeeeend! " :-)  
But at least, let us say that the title of the chapter is just nevertheless!  
It is the end of life of apprentice of our future advisor!  
He was reached, all the same, by the black plague, terrible no? Well, that builds his character.  
And Sophia watched him. She is as a kind of small angel isn't it?  
Many people had thought that Sophia could be the cause of the wickedness of Preminger, and well not, he becomes evil** **very easily alone, no?**

 **Sad for this pretty** **girl...  
Maybe shall still see her...  
Our w** **ig wearing biscuit to eater** **gets big-headed.**

 **And it's a small liar profiteer.**

 **And he goes finally to the city! His fate is going to accelerate from there..**

 **Ideas?**

 **For your reviews:**

 **Already the main idea was whom you were sad for Lana ...  
Really sorry. Positive of her death: she will never have seen how her son became evil. She would have very badly lived it. Thus she died at the right time from the story, when her son could still be sad and no totally selfish!**

 **Turquisea:** **  
Still sorry for Lana. Yes Franck wasn't wrong... And you're right to be terrified, he worsens in every chapter, this wig wearing biscuit to eater...  
Poor Sophia. But you were right in your theory ! I hope that the story always pleases you and thank you for your reviews so meaning**

 **PrincessGeekelle :**

 **It's exactly that, generally! Hopefully you will not make a mistake on the choice of the future character who will please you ^^ Because I absolutely want to cure your reader heart broken!**

 **And not, Sophia at the moment isn't the cause of Preminger's progressive change... Maybe later?**

 **LavernaG :**

 **You see : you weren't wrong: he doesn't go to the castle but nevertheless, he goes towards him and leaves his village!  
I am pressed to read your opinion and I suppose that your opinion on Franck didn't change (at the same time, that would be strange!)  
And hello to your friend who reads to me, thanks to her!**

 **Thank you again in all for your kind comments!**

 **That do you imagine to arrive at our expensive councillor?**

 **What meetings will he make according to you, very soon?  
We soon see each other for a new chapter !**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	7. Chapter 7: Felsenstadt

**Hello my precious!**

 **Hope you like this new and long chapter !**

 **The chapter's name is "Felsenstadt" simply. Of the name of our charming city lining the royal palace. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :**

 **Felsenstadt**

The journey lasted whole week. One week of journey, on a rented horse, breaking only to eat, drink or sleep.  
Inns followed one another bordants the roads of their friendly look, their fireplace exhaling a thick smoke of comforting and nourishing stew. The itinerant marchants in their chariote accosted the travelers to try them of miles silky shawls. Preminger resisted of numerous times to the appeal of the treasures that the life had never revealed him... He remembered himself the words of Mr Hendrick on the temptation and moved back his horse... But the eyes, places farther, still shone, covetous in front of the memory of the wealth exposed in front of him.

So he didn't resist the acquisition of shoes of a newer leather, which cost him nevertheless almost half of his money. Not that those that he had taken were used but... How could he refuse? The trader was certainly right: who hoped for a big fate badly put? And appear in front of the ambassador dressed in clothes of poverty, it not wasn't question.  
Erwin spurred on his horse before succumbing to another object and took back his road.  
The treasures of the nature in which the kingdom abounded spread out under the amazed eyes, but he didn't take time to contemplate them. Only his objective remained engraved in the eyes, as one oasis, a paradise.

Nevertheless, he had never seen the mountain where in the books which he read formerly and this prospect filled him of a kind of solemn fear. Was it so colossal as we described it in books? Was it the image that happened a stony Titan, motionless and unchanging in spite of years and the adversity?  
The mountain... This big mystery...

When he perceived the moutain finally, the one who welcomed in her, at the same time, the city and the royal palace, a kind of dizziness grasped him. Even if he looked from above at the one that he was dedicated to climb, the scale of the task and the effort which waited for him seemed to him impressive.

However he got involved to some more experimented travelers, lying on the purpose of his arrival, and began the ascent in the steep paths by their side. Impressed by his dialect, they objected nothing and integrated him into the team the time of the ascent. Some more curious seemed to be interested in the contents of his moneyy, but he was skillful enough to discourage them.  
It was fatigued that he reached the village, two days later.. After long days of ride, climb the mountain, the view of the castle seemed to him a brilliant mirage, the sun making sparkle its pink walls.

 _Pink_ walls. Curious choice... But highly extravagant and the choice rained him for it.. And he contemplated with emotion the whole palace, its walls up to towers, up to main path which seemed to invite him. If it had had only this immense iron door, and not two guards who assured the security, maybe Erwin would be introduced there. What could seemed an illusion surrounded him so much with its friendly aura that he's been mad with desire to rest against the trunk of one of the trees in the touchy foliages and to be allowed rock by the pleasant noise of the flowing fountain of the most crystal clear water that he never contemplated. He remained pensive a moment to admire it, regretting not being able to enter and quenching his thirst by the clear water of the fountain...

His throat dried out more, to imagine the beverage flow into its mouth although nobody of raised well wouldn't have made it! To drink to a fountain, as vulgar one peasant, now, he became ridiculous! He pinched lips, reprimanding inside on the lowness of his needs and resumed the road patiently towards the village. Felsenstadt tightened him its arms, why to keep waiting her?

Especially as the sun already hurled its beams far in the horizon of the valley... And the night idea which would soon follow itself reminded to Erwin that he had still no place where to spend at night... And maybe not enough money to assure with certainty more than a week of accommodation.

He looked for an inn, for a place where to spend at night, when the fate led him where it was originally supposed to go: a small placard announced proudly " Master Lupin, tutor and erudite ".

A shiver traveled Erwin Preminger. He felt as when young he accompanied his father in his thefts: it was a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. A good feeling. The memory to have lied to Mr Hendrick got involved in the pride to have aimed at a higher post. And suddenly an idea occurred to him: why he wouldn't go to inquire about the ambassador at the tutor, that is what would be a funny joke! At least, in this sense, he wouldn't have lied by assuring to go to the tutor.  
He pushed the door and found himself in front of a small cheerful sir who wiped quietly his office of a wet rag. The man raised the head towards him, a pleasant smile on the face.  
\- ''Excuse me for moving. Master Lupin, I presume?'' Erwin asked in making a light respectful salute.  
\- ''Exactly... That do I may for you, my boy?'' Asked for the tutor by scrutinizing his so strong interlocutor as Preminger was almost worried about it...  
And if this man had had some memory finally? And if he remembered him as the small apprentice of the bookseller Hendrick? His prodigious capacities would have very well been able to draw Master Lupin's attention..

The fear of being unmasked and denounced to Mr Hendrick invades him but he cloistered her firmly in a portion of his spirit. _"He doesn't know you. You just seem like to him a polite and distinguished young man.''_  
\- ''I'm called Preminger. Please, excuse me but I just arrive in town and I have to go at the bedside of ambassador Reddington. Could you indicate to me where to find him? ''  
\- ''Of course. He lives in the Solitaire street, close to the fountain in three streets... But he risks not to open you at the present time. Present you tomorrow and thus set one night of rest... The ascent of the mountain is exhausting, you will better win to appear tomorrow having revived around a good meal and in a good bed. Have you enough money? Is it necessary to help out to you? ''

And already, the man lowered the head, ferreting about in a drawer in search of a sum of money. Erwin Preminger remained hesitating.. Some money, he had it obviously, Mr Hendrick had crossed him some economies.. He would have of to shake the head, to thank and to go away, such as Mr Hendrick would have liked that he behaves. He was going to make it, yes. He was going to assure that, no, he didn't need it. Then, he wondered almost to get on to answer:  
\- ''Oh! Which fate. It's because I have, regrettably, only an coin on me. The preceding innkeeper shamefully robbed me... And say that my firends had warned me, but I always tend not to believe the fatal words... We make me moreover this reproach be too gullible. Are we thus in a century when to believe that the Man is good and where he has so much morality as makes us be thought of as gullible? To believe in the kindness thus makes of me a naïve man?''

He was embarrassed himself of the ease with which the words came to him... And say that at first, he had only wanted be indicated the closest inn, but which fly had pricked him ? It says... It was true that this city would require doubtless more money. And then after all, it wasn't its fault if Master Lupin was open-handed and a gullible spirit, maybe had too much money.  
\- ''My poor man and friendly young person. Keep your good heart all your life.''  
The man took out of a drawer of the office a leather purse which made Erwin's eyes shine... But he enough had self-control even to sketch a gesture of backward movement.

" _Mr Hendrick would n't... But father would have accepted._ ". Who to follow? " _Follow your heart, my boy_ ". He emitted a low protest, but enough low to hope not to convince M Lupin.  
-''Oh no.. No charity.. I...''  
\- ''You look like to me a fair man... Hold, that will allow you to hold two weeks if you are careful, that will leave the time to you to summon a new sum of money at your home.''  
Erwin Preminger answered in mixture of refusal, thanks of sadness, embarrassment, but left with the purse under the arm, the red cheeks but nevertheless a smile quivering on the face.

He had never wondered why in itself tutor's job didn't interest him, he knew perfectly well him and to see Master Lupin had finished convincing him.. These people were only books in the hands of their pupils: they were useful but didn't exist without them. Yet Erwin Preminger wanted to exist. He considered that it was a duty to him even: if he had been torn away from the poverty, torn away from the death itself, it couldn't be to serve, but _to shine_. The life wanted to fill him of its benefactions. And then who really wanted to teach ignorant children? It wasn't certainly become tutor who would allow whoever to obtain a prestigious post to the palace! No, his intelligence wouldn't be wasted. Who would commit seriously a tutor of the low districts to teach the palace?  
And then... Seriously: such a naivety!  
According to his steps, the embarrassment which he felt towards Master Lupin disappeared totally, giving way to a certain mockery.  
" _I didn't force him to give me that. He had only to be less stupid. I would have never given so much money, he is necessary to be crazy._ " In the end, he laughed at it almost. Laughed at his audacity, laughed at the credulity of the tutor and at the madness of Mr Hendrick. " _How was he seriously able to advise me to work with this man? Years later, I would have been as crazy as he. ''_

* * *

" The inn of the Black Horse " had welcomed him and it was necessary to admit that even if he hadn't set his heart on the most expensive establishment, this one brought all the comfort for which he could wish to begin with a clean chamber and white sheets.. And a big mirror. He crossed his fine index on the frame of sculptured wood, looking pensive his own reflection. _  
_" _And now, what will you do, my dear Preminger ?_ '' _  
_He knew exactly why he had arrived there, but for the first time he had the feeling maybe caused by his real first sudden solitude to have maybe acts on impulse.. _  
_The truth was that he had no precise plan, only a purpose...

And he really ignored how he would succeed in reaching the ambassador, because he would reach there it was only a question of time, - he was out of the question for him to recover in question but... What was going to be the way and especially how long it he was going to take? How to convince the ambassador to take him as attending and finally in the long term how get to the Court ?

It was necessary out of the question to appear in front of the ambassador before being sure to have the satisfactory look and the knowledges which were imperative. That is why he had spent the first day to get acquainted with the village, to stroll: he had discovered shops, vast streets filled with an unstable and colorful crowd, winding alleys where it was better not to venture alone, the numerous stony buildings, the fountain of loose stones which decorated the heart of the city, the ravines which lined her...

He had inhaled the soul of this milling countered by listening to the dialects and the shouts, perceived his heart in the singing of the numerous minstrels of passage.. He rediscovered the life and unknown faces which furnished her, always fickle but present.

The pleasure to give them his name during some shopping and to smile with the indulgence of a friendly sovereign to his subjects, when they answered that they didn't know him. " _A day will come_ " his smile seemed to say whereas he went away with indifference of their lives which didn't interest him. _  
_He tried to go to some events while keeping the distance which becomes to the distinguished people. Anyway get involved in the plebs wasn't for him... He had too much look. _  
_He hadn't walked without noticing any feminine looks stop on him to detail him and he had voluntarily slowed down the step to allow them to do it.

Love was something of foreign to Erwin Preminger of whom he was wary as of the plague, Sophia would have been able in time to inspire it to him, but he had left his village and chooses of his ambition.. It says nothing prevented him from taking advantage, anyway he had fastened never really that to him even. _  
_A fear dominated however and it was a thing of which he had never dreamed previously and which was suddenly imperative upon him: he knew nothing about the protocol... _  
_" _But you are beautiful my dear... The distinction is naturally in you_ " his proud reflection seemed to answer him by sketching a sophisticated pout. " _You don't see? No noble of passage at M Hendrick had a physical appearance so advantageous..._ "

Certainly. But an advantageous physical appearance was of no use if the look didn't follow, it Erwin Preminger was completely conscious of it. But he had never possessed the boorish looks of the peasants... _  
_And his spotless smile became more marked in the stoneware of his reflections.

He went out of his chamber, went down the stairs of wood and sent a sign of head to the innkeeper Odile Fitz, who sent back to him a cheerful exclamation. _  
_\- ''Oh here you are, my beautiful young man... I hope that that will not disappoint you, this evening it's a pot roast which I concocted you!'' _  
_He wanted to answer her that " which I concocted you " wasn't a correct expression and that he wanted only a caviar and of salmon delicately seasoned, instead of that, his words took a tone of the most enthusiastic:

\- ''How could disappoint me to you, my dear Odile? Here is one puts gustative of the most promising.'' _  
_He lent only an ear distracted in the streams of word which the innkeeper dispensed him while going to the table which was reserved for him.. The ceaseless babbling of the woman bothered him but it was necessary out of the question to lose the profound admiration that she had carried him automatically as soon as she had looked at him. After all she hadn't agreed to lower him the price of his room at the inn ? _  
_\- ''Sir will be willing to admit me that he is a noble when it will leave, eh? '' _  
_The face of Preminger taken an expression wrongly wrathful which let show through nevertheless the pleasure that he had to hear such a declaration: _  
_\- ''Let us see, Odile, you dare to begin again to hold such words then we agreed to close this subject!'' he declared in whispering of a sad air. _  
_The woman put hands on her hips of a derisive air. _  
_\- ''Can well say what you will want, my handsome boy, but I don't believe it, not me !... There has things which deceive not, and Odile knows what she says ! Look at this look... A so beautiful young man so distinguished, so courteous...'' _  
_\- ''You are really too pleasant..'' _  
_\- ''Yeah... It's a pity I hadn't a daughter, only a son, otherwise would have married well her with you and thinks me that she wouldn't have said : ''no'','' exclaimed by laughing Odile while filling the glass of wine.

He began laughing also at a laughter which meant: " _never even if your daughter was worth all the gold of the world... Marry a manageress, grotesque idea!_ " _  
_He had a brief blow of eye at the clientele which composed the establishment: three men whom he suspected of belonging to the caste of the traders and the couple of lovers whose young woman had been lady's companion of a countess had told him Odile by presenting him with a collusive wink.

-"Thinks me that the young man and she ran away... Ah love, what a noble heart wouldn't make do for the youth ?... Although you are better of your person... You go to break many heart, my beautiful friend... But I like thinking that it will be in spite of you.'' _  
_He plunged his fork into his plate, dreamer.

The pot roast was really good, it was necessary to agree on it, and then sometimes he wondered why he was so much fussy: had he already had the opportunity to taste a such puts regularly before? No. Although M Hendrick had ways more than correct, the province where he lived was only rarely supplied with such dishes. _  
_\- '' _Accursed be_ Reddington!'' A voice suddenly exclaimed.

Preminger quivered and his golden eyes fixed the individual who had just expressed himself. It was an old young man about about twenty year, the rich and fine clothes, the powder hair, and the soft face although that contracted in a grimace of anger... He was preceded by a man of a style almost identical to his. _  
_-'' My dear Ulrich... I advise you to moderate your words... This man doesn't release us of the look.'' _  
_He didn't indicate Erwin Preminger but one of the supposed marchants who ate near both men. _  
_\- ''This ambassador's imbecile received me as the last one of the scoundrels! When I think that Father had painted me a flattering portrait of this stupid idiot...'' _  
_The young man-Ulrich- shouted, and Preminger listened to...

-'' Your diverse notes don't please him ?'' Asked for the other one with an indifferent voice. _  
_\- ''If only I had been able to maintain him on this subject! This man is so conceited that a word not he no more so that he made me send back even before having then telling them to him...'' _  
_\- ''I'm afraid that your chances evaporate. You cannot become any more his successor.''  
The called Ulrich took out furious a pad of his bag and put it noisily on the table.

-"There is everything inside this pas !... All my notes, all the countries where I visited... Things which he would have liked knowing "

\- ''And an other one will listen to you... Now, speaks less loudly otherwise the innkeeper will put outside us while I have already settled chambers.'' _  
_Preminger thought that Ulrich would resist but he got damaged in a furious silence whereas his companion began telling the things that he had discovered in the city... _  
_The pot roast was certainly going to cool but Preminger would have been incapable for swallowing it the slightest narrow-minded... The eyes had settled on the leather pad which Ulrich had left on the table...

Unable to eat, he leaves the table to get back his chamber where he lengthened on his bed without undressing... His eyes open but haunted eyes. _  
_He thought again about the conversation which he had surprised and in the pad... _  
_Was it the wine which managed his spirit towards this obsessional vision? Nevertheless his efforts, his thoughts returned towards the pad, indefatigably. He couldn't get rid of it. The imagination worked and made him discover in dream the important information.

 _-_ "There is everything inside this pad !... _All_ my notes, _all_ the countries where I visited... Things which he would have liked knowing " had said Ulrich...

It was exactly what was lacking Erwin Preminger to convince Reddington. But he didn't have time to travel countries by risking his fortune to return the ambassador the gossip about which the ambassador was crazy. _  
_And he didn't need to make it, if he had this pad in carried by hand. _  
_" _I have only to seize this object and it's done_ ". _  
_A part of his consciousness objected him that it was bad. A bad form for become a great man... But it was only a tiny part of him, the majority of sound to be had consciously joined well the lessons that his father had inculcated in him formerly.. And the memories of their common misdeeds had never created the slightest remorse in him...

When he had discussed it with Mr Hendrick, he had seen to what extent his protector had made every effort to try to take away him from these thefts... But he had remained hermetic in the arguments of the bookseller. _  
_On the contrary, crossed the fear of the childhood and a kind of moral consideration, he had gradually liked deceiving the passers-by by playing on smiles or tears knowing that during this time his father took care with skinning them... For him, they were idiots or gullible, and he thought again about it often moved. Hadn't the instinct returned to Master Lupin moreover? _Yes...steal_ was a part of him. He had learnt to like being able to him who ensued from this act, from manipulations which it was necessary to create to reach there. And if under the leadership of M Hendrick, he would never have ventured to make it, now, he was free. _  
_Why would he have of turn away from the only luck which offered itself to him? Ulrich had been lucky and he had wasted her. Why couldn't he try? _  
_" _And you will make a better use than this imbecile.._ "

* * *

The inn had restarted in two floors and his chamber was on the 1st floor... It was thus logical that both gentlemen pass in front of his chamber to join theirs which according to his calculations, could be only in his floor...

It thus remained the door to wait for the noise of their step in the staircase and went out while they passed in front of his door..  
He pretended to go down the stairs, then went back up on tiptoe discreetly. Both hadn't paid attention on his actions and shook hands cordially before locking itself respectively into their chamber.  
Preminger had seen enough it...

He turned heels openly and taken out, not without complaining to Odile that he didn't find one of his books...

After this one guaranteed him that she would do her best to find the book, was taken the direction of shops  
He just had then to wait...

He spent the day to the tailor to buy a more sophisticated costum, bit itself the lip by hearing the price, then passed at the shoemaker's to heighten his shoes. If there was well a thing which he regretted in his delicious constitution, it was really his size. He had inherited from the size of Preminger..

When the sun disappeared on the horizon, he got back to the inn and a look in tables finished giving him to smile...

 _" Good appetite, my dear friends.. "_  
The quiet and almost impatient spirit, he went up then directly to the floor and picked the lock all at once of wrist by means of a knife... Simple, effective. He thanked his Father for having been a good model on the subject while watching to leave the half-opened door then went to the suitcase...  
He opened it, searching first and foremost the small compartments and, smiled to his ingenuity when he put the hand on the pad. He buries the small object then in his vest, then searched the rest of the affairs. Quietly.

His heart got into a panic only by the excitement.  
The adventure amused him even more than formerly. There was something extremely pleasant... Maybe the proof of his superiority? Yes, maybe...  
He put in his pocket a purse filled with gold then took a book. He closed the door behind him, then penetrated into the akin chamber before joining finally his. He quickly dressed but with clothes more him looked for present of Sophia- for to give the illusion of a more elaborate toilet then he got down again..The satisfaction dominated his soul and distelled in his spirit a new confidence. The meeting with Reddington didn't frighten him anymore, on the contrary, he thought of it swaggering, and a smile made the corner of his mouth quiver.

He would go from the next day, he decided with insurance of the winners, almost pressed to be faced with the man who helds his fate between his hand.

'' _Well! Now, to us two, my dear Reddington._ "

* * *

 **Then, this chapter pleased you?** **  
** **A small explanation on the "whys and wherefores" of the choice of the name of "Felsenstadt": that means " the city of loose stones " in German.** **  
** **Why? Because seen the number of Germanic first names in this Barbie movie** **(Anneliese, Erika, Julian, Dominick, Guenevieve) I placed the story** **in a Germanic country.** **  
** **I didn't really decide on whom(, by problem of historic coherence ^^ but if we pass besides, that would doubtless be Austria. What explains why all the characters have a first name** **and a Germanic name.**

 **For Preminger's acts in this chapter... I wanted that we see very quickly his very unscrupulous nature.** **  
** **In a sense, he doesn't badly think of acting and he still has some good sides but that doesn't prevent him from rotting slowly from the inside... Terrible, no? My sweet wig wearing biscuit eater !**

 **For your reviews:**

 **LavernaG: already you see that Mr Hendrick is always present in the consciousness of our small Preminger;) I suppose that the advance of our "hero" (can we call him like it?) towards the one that he is in the movie continues. Thank for your amazing reviews !**

 **Turquisea: oh THANK YOU! A lot of "thank you!" You put me in your favorite Stories and authors? I am very flattering *salue my public !* (** **And I was able to read your stories, you are also very talented)** **I understand that you are sad that Preminger becomes a bad man alone, maybe that it's the worst fates, no? Because he isn't really conscious of it... Oh I have the impression to be extremely cruel with him! But In the end, he has no same psychology as the usual villains, thus I wanted that his reason for turning to the evil is also different as what we usually see (treason, vengeance, his lover died etc)**

 **Thanks to others, PrincessGeekelle and readers of the shadow (wow, that sounds disaster, not?)**  
 **I have a great deal of pleasure to translate you this story really!**  
 **Thus in the following chapter: is Erwin Preminger going be caught? Is he going to meet Reddington? What will be the outcome of their interview?**

 **The next chapter will be shorter, but he will be important.**

 **I soon see you!**

 **Looove !**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	8. Chapter 8: A decisive meeting

**Hello my precious !**

 **Already the chapter 8!**

 **I told it to you, it is a small chapter, but it is for reasons of cutting :)**

 **I hope that he will please you nevertheless!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **''A decisive meeting''**

Erwin rang annoyed the bell which lined the door by frowning. He was persuaded that his presence had been indicated.. Then why nobody came?  
He could have not there nobody! A domestic, at least, was necessarily present! Then why nobody came?

" _Maybe because of your acts._ " Answered in him Mr Hendrick severely but Preminger sent the bookseller far to his spirit of a gesture annoyed by the hand. Ridiculous. Ridiculous.  
And as to agree with him, sounds of footsteps reached his ears coming from the inside of the house. And a little time after, the main door opened suddenly on a young and alert servant.

Ewin gave him approximately fourteen years to his frightened appearances and a certain laziness stood out from his long and lanky look. " _Nobody has your look_ ".  
-''Uh... Hello... Sir. ? Mister?...''  
\- ''I come to see ambassador Reddington'', slammed Erwin by pinching lips: he had just noticed that the servant was a head taller than him, and this idea displeased him..  
How a being so low and so young could dominate him in a way, that made no sense.  
\- ''Well... Fine... The Ambassador is in the lounge...''  
\- ''Well let us go there'', answered Preminger by stamping slightly annoyed.  
The closeness of his meeting with the ambassador increased his haste and his rashness at the same time.

" _A man reaches nothing by the anger, only the reasoned intelligence can guide him._ ". This sentence for a long time inculcated by the bookseller floated in front of the nervous eyes and he didn't reject this advise . On the contrary... He inspired quietly, forced to keep the lucid ideas and the affable face.

Not noticing his efforts to contain his impatience, the servant continued the lost air.  
-''Please ! Wait !... Sir...Mister... You are a... mister...  
\- ''Which charming deduction full of spirit !'' creaked Preminger of a so bitter voice that the young man turns pale with it.  
And he walked past him, presenting him with a hypocritical smile.  
He had to impose upon the others if he didn't want to be devoured. " _Be imperative isn't still the solution_ " said Mr Hendrick in the head. Maybe... But that worked. So by acting, he had the sensation of credit note always be Erwin Preminger, the cultivated young man who appeared at the place of residence of the ambassador.

He liked seeing the others going to pieces.

It reminded him the funny scene of the early morning which had shaken the inn when the soldiers had come take Erik, one of trader...

-" Which pity to have to arrive there so at its age " he had sighed to Odile...

The innkeeper had shaken the head, by sighing:

-"As you say it, my beautiful young man! What a shame! At his age! "  
Of the corner of the eye, Erwin Preminger had seen Ulrich raging against the trader...

-"He burned my pad ! ... It will be necessary to begin again everything ".

And Preminger had smiles again of a sad smile

-" Which damage for this man... I ignore what contained this pad which he holds so much but to find him half calcined in the fireplace... Doubtless this man..this thelf had taken it for a book... All this breaks me the heart "

And he touched his heart where was in its lining the object of his theft... It was pleasant yes really pleasing: he had only been bouncing on the various elements which he had and all hadn't looked farther. Ignoramuses !

Remembering that the friend of Ulrich had noticed a trader to observe them during the meal and playing on the closeness of their chambers, he had arranged under the bed of this trader both works borrowed from him even and from Ulrich. he had indicated a theft to Odile, no? Then had dressed in a leather cover one of his own small books, and the he had left burned it absently... " _Ulrich will take it for his pad, he has the same size and the same appearance_ ".  
The sum of money, he had kept her: the trader was rich and we would suppose that he had mixed the coins of his theft with his personal purse...  
So, he could, him, keep and use this money in quite impunity.  
And he had waited.

Having been warned the disappearance of the certain properties of his customers, Odile had examined objects being in chambers and... oh surprise ! she had found the completeness of the booty at Erik the traider! Who had so much denied that exceeded Ulrich had insisted on alerting the soldiers... Erwin Preminger tried to moderate all these furies.  
A perfect plan. Even his father had never worn out so many stratagems.  
In the end, Preminger didn't worry about the trader, the latter would get out of it with a fine and then after all, he didn't know him. Really, his fate didn't matter to Preminger.

\- ''I... I mean... who am I the honor of addressing, mister?''  
The voice of the servant made Preminger go out of his musing. He raised the head proudly.  
-''Erwin Preminger...''  
The servant winked, doubtless wondering if the evocation of the name had to cause him any reaction, then shook the head deeply...  
\- ''I see. Yes... Very well, thus wait in the hallway, Mister Preman..Preli...Mister. I go to see if ambassador Reddington can receive you...''

He ruled out to let in him and Preminger entered of a step which aimed to be conquering... Really he was rather dazzled... The small castle which possessed Reddington was far from holding a candle to the royal palace, it Preminger was convinced of it but... He had never set foot in a place so luxurious previously.

The hands stirred restlessly, whereas the eyes looked for a mirror... Found none. Regretted having not none of it on him. He hoped to be for his advantage.  
Hair weren't too undisciplined? Was his costum up to it? He sat down then on one of the chair stored near a marble staircase which seemed to rise up to the ceiling...  
Walls were papered with a fresco of a very clear blue, decorated with portraits of ancestors of the ambassador. All seemed to judge it and he diverted the head, almost ill-at-ease.  
And waited...

He strummed impatient person on the knees, after a lapse of time which he appeared an eternity... What this wait meant? Did we want to kill him of boredom?  
In the end, he fixed the portraits of an air at first bothered then openly irritated, annoyed by the spread smile which spread one of them under the nose. Even paintings seemed to laugh at his wait...  
He was tempted to reread again the notes of the pad but his reason rejected this idea... What would it take place if he was interrupted in this activity? That could be so suspect... And then after all, he had a good memory...  
His thoughts returned him to the trader whom he had voluntarily made accuse... And he smiles to the memory of the arrest.

" _He will get out of it if he is honest and it's only a trader, he's worthless compared with you._ "

Finally, the servant entered of a more solemn air :

-''Mister ... Prel... Mister.. The ambassador is going to receive you. Please follow me.''  
Preminger resisted the desire to jump up on his feet and got up on the contrary slowly, like a automaton.. Every step seemed to him difficult at the moment. We made him rise the main staircase then cross a corridor before introducing him into a bright room.  
-''The Ambassador Reddington'', indicated the servant in the encouraging of a sign of head.  
Erwin Preminger ignored him and entered completely. The disappointment entered him when he noticed that his interview would take place not in eight closes but with the presence of an other man who was held leaned in the chair where sat the ambassador.

The latter looked like the man who had penetrated into mister Hendrick's shop a few years before, even if the fair hair had been hidden by a white wig holding fictitious hair in strange rollers. He observed Preminger of a cautious and curious look.  
\- ''Sir Ambassador, it's an extreme and pleasant honor to have the privilege and the wonderful opportunity finally to meet you! exclaimed Erwin - by joining hands and rushing in a respectful reverence...  
He hoped to make it without being ridiculous and mattered, in the worst, on his beauty to catch up him. Knowing that his host remained silent, he pursued:  
\- ''I hope that I don't disrupt the great serenity of your day, you have so little the opportunity to be present in our good and beautiful kingdom...''

-''Not in the least. I was told that you are absolutely anxious to see me and nevertheless I admit, forgive me, to have forgotten your name..Although.. In reality my servant was incapable to give him to me, a strange specimen that that one... But more charming, you will not find like him in the entire kingdom! Finally, in brief. Thus to whom I have the honor, my young sir? '', answered after time the ambassador by wrinkling the forehead.

\- ''Of good stoneware I forgive you, Sir Ambassador! My name is insignificant if we compare him with your illustrious knowledge all over the world !'' He had a break and added knowing that the ambassador loved true people : ''but obviously it is going to say it to itself that I hope I can one day claim to be of those there. I am called Erwin Preminger, my father was a solicitor until he gives up the ghost here is near one year... I was born to Meer, there are full eighteen years.''

Which was a shameless lie. He had never set foot in this town, but the ambassador doesn't know it.  
-''Meer... A very attractive city... It has been years since I was able to stop there. Felsenstadt is beautiful but Meer possesses my heart,'' sighed Reddington the dreamy eyes.  
Preminger knew him, it remembered that M Hendrick had told him, shortly before his departure of anecdotes on this city where Preminger had never set foot and had breathed him word of the visit of Reddington in this one.

-"The ambassador adores this city and his inhabitants. He is always friendly in their respects, no matter what they make."  
Feeling comfortable, Erwin smiles and adds:  
-''The fortress must be magnificent in this middle of the year... I just have to close eyelids to be able to smell the flavor of violets, they embalm the whole city.

And Preminger really adoring the parfum of violet, he had splashed of their flavor before appearing at Reddington. What had to finish convincing the man of his good faith.  
That worked. He could see it.  
His small dialogue made of the effect, undoubtedly... It was enough to observe the melancholic look of the ambassador to see that he had lost quite potential aggressiveness towards him..  
\- ''Why to have left this piece of heaven to come here? Mountains avoid the sea''. Asked kindly for the ambassador.

If it was simply and really the curiosity which filled the eyes but it was also something else than Preminger identified clearly: the first test..  
\- ''The curiosity... But she didn't limit itself to this kingdom, I had the opportunity to travel the plains of Dalmatia previously and his nearby kingdom... Regrettably, adventurer's life in its charms but it isn't totally for me ... I remains profoundly attached to my earth, our kingdom is a jewel which I want to serve it... That is why... I thought of addressing you... It would be an immense honor that to hope one day to be an ambassador... And I thought that maybe you could...''  
The ambassador got up then and put making hundred steps on his marble ground. Preminger avoided carefully following him and continued:

Preminger avoided carefully following him and continued:  
\- ''It's in Dalmatia that I had the opportunity to speak with duke Rikan and he spoke very highly me of your person, he even advised me to come to maintain you on this matter... Unfortunately I learnt his death there is a few weeks, it was a great man... It's clear that this man profoundly influenced the revival of the art in his country, it's regrettable that the little schemes of the count played on his situation...

He had sold it in a equal way mixing recent and old information to anticipate potential questions of Reddington... It was necessary to admit that the registration of the announcement of the death had decided on him to dare to evoke this name, because in opposite case he would have been too much afraid one day of finding himself in front of duke.  
\- ''You are young person to have travelled so much.''  
\- ''Certainly... Since my sixteen years, I have bravely or maybe mindlessly left my cosy house, to face the unknown. It's young. But it's not said that you were not another fifteen years old when you already travel the paths of the kingdom ?''  
-'' You're right... A happy time when that one! What was thus able to teach a country as Dalmatia has a boy so careful as you?''

He already had a spiritual answer in head and he took out her obligingly. What brought other questions... And other answers.  
If many of the information that he revealed came from the pad, the sentences were his. And the compliments also.  
Gradually, Preminger became aware of a thing...  
The exercise, first of all, was more complex than he would have believed it.. It wasn't only a question of answering to the ambassador, it was also necessary to adopt a tone, manners and attitudes.  
More than to speak, it was necessary the intelligence and a ready spirit.  
And in that, the education of Mr Hendrick was more useful than he would have imagined her.

It was enough to reconcile her with the guile of his father. The appearance of the loyal intelligence would lead more easily in the success... Especially with Reddington. The ambassador was of these men who wished to be amazed by somebody while refusing that the latter surpass him.  
Having understood it, Erwin Preminger made every effort to highlight the delicacy of his spirit, while continuing to utter every word of an admiring and humble tone.

And he continued... The conversation continued a long moment. He placed as far as possible his culture in the discussion while taking great care not to offend his interlocutor... After a while, the ambassador sent back even his witness so that Preminger worried be friendly rejected but nothing made it... While the sun began to go pale on the horizon came to him the idea to leave but the concern held him: he hadn't really obtained a clear answer of the ambassador... The proprieties must be however applied also, he bowed in a reverence and reached the door already when the ambassador hailed him.  
-''Preminger, have you something planned this evening? ''

\- ''No, Ambassador... I planned to return in the inn where I remain at present...''  
The man shook the head pensive:  
\- ''They will take place of you. See you, I'm invited in a reception this evening and I said to myself that your presence could produce an interesting effect... You see no inconvenience to accompany me to the royal palace, I suppose.''  
\- ''The royal palace!'' Screeches Preminger by regretting immediately his reaction, ''But it's an honor, but... but it's a kindness!... But... But I'm not suitable! ''  
He had almost roared the last sentence with it: certainly his clothing was in the standards of the last fashion, there was not less a vesture of small middle-class person... And it was necessary out of the question to appear to the Court so adorned...

-''My handmaid Clothilde is going to take care of your clothes... Obviously you will not obtain the clothes of brocades of our magnificent nobility but they will go to you marvelously, I'm convinced of it...''  
The ambassador repeated his orders to the young handmaid, then Preminger went out accompanied with this one, the vague ideas but the exciting heart.

* * *

 **And already the end...** **  
** **But you understand better why I preferred to stop this chapter in this precise place...** **  
** **Hem... Then our small Preminger had concocted a very complex plan for the theft of this pad...** **  
** **( I hope that this plan is understandable, because I put ALL my efforts in this translation in English, thus I really hope not to make incomprehensible sentences or with enormous faults.)** **  
** **And I think that everybody agrees that he is endowed to make the honeyed hypocrite ^^**

 **For your reviews:**

 **LavernaG:** **in a chapter you will know if the person who governs the kingdom is the husband of Genevieve or if it is Genevieve... Suspense suspense! I know that you look forward to this moment :D Thank for your friendship, REALLY!**

 **PrincessGeekelle:** **here is thus the recontre with ambassador Reddington. Well, as you certainly guessed it, it's** **rather positive.** **  
** **Odile and her daughter, a whole story, right? But,** **I don't think that Odile** **would have been really disappointed if Preminger had refused her** **daughter (seen that she takes it for a noble, I think that she would have said to himself that his refusal was caused by the marriages of convenience ^^) But yes, poor innkeeper, nevertheless: she is so kind.** **  
** **Thank you for your review!**

 **Turquisea:** **ah well you didn't love Mr Hendrick? Nevertheless, was kind to him with Premi, not as Franck ^^** **  
** **Openly your reviews pleases me always very very!** **  
** **To make of his childhood the backbone of his** **wickedness, it's really what I wanted to make.** **  
** **You still find adorable Preminger? Really? I'm sooooo happy !** **That is going to change * evil laugh* but well maybe that the charm thrown on this fanfic by me (I'm a little witch) will work and that everybody will adore Preminger at the end of the story even he is** **nasty** ***yes, I dream of perfect world***

 **The relation between Sophia and Preminger is particular.**

 **I try to show sometimes that you shouldn't believe Preminger, because he has all a small small small problem with his feelings, so much he is auto-centered.** **  
** **For Sophia don't worry, we shall talk again of her ! Or maybe you should worry about that...** **  
** **Anyway, I didn't say that Preminger will have a ''love relation''** **with a person in this fic? If it wasn't said... *SPOILER*: Preminger will have a "love relation'' with somebody... Who? It is the question!**

 **I hope that the start of the school year** **in all passed well for all!** **  
** **I would post certainly the next chapter at the end of the week as usual!** **  
** **And here are two indications on the next chapter: he will take place to the royal palace... Really? Yes, but that you knew it.** **  
** **Preminger will meet two really important people in his future life.** **  
** **And the third person will be the trigger of his** **plan to become a king, later.**

 **We soon see each other for a new chapter !**

 **Loooove !**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	9. Chapter 9: The royal palace

**Hello my precious !**

 **Hope you're all fine !**

 **it's a real long chapter for you my friends, and I hope you enjoy it. I think it is one of my favorites for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 :**

**The royal palace**

He rectified three times his hair in the coach which taking them... **  
**The coach! He had never had the opportunity to see more beautiful procession than the one who took him towards the castle... Say that approximately one week ago he arrived in this city on the most miserable horse which it was possible to find... And now he went to the Court. " _I go to the Court and Heaven ! I know absolutely nothing of the protocol..._ " It would be necessary to think of the posture to be adopted, in the tone, in the sentences... His thoughts they the same crowded in the head with a chaos also embarrassing he looked has something in that be connected... His holding and his look , yes. Of the look, he would have it undoubtedly. Moreover, he had looked elegant never more than what him appears at present: The shirt was silk, the velvet vest of the same midnight blue that his pants and his shoes.

-"Out of the question to present you with your clothes to the Court " had trumpeted the ambassador and he had soon found him these clothes of the most beautiful effect. **  
**And say that he had believed to appear at the ambassador's in a fit to be seen way! Although he was it certainly, but not for the Court She demanded the luxury and the ways.. **  
**Preminger had so been perturbed that the hands had trembled when it had been necessary to button his shirt... In the end, he had succeeded with great difficulty. But he had of recover there three times. **  
**We had tried to powder him hair then we had opted for leaving them to him brown, only but carefully coated by a blue satin knot..

It was his only real concern: his wavy hair sometimes tended to escape in a loop strange and was afraid of catching a derisive eye there... He trembled almost... He had been mirrored a long time before daring to join the ambassador, in front of a mixture of fascination and apprehension in front of his reflection. His heart made jumps but the stomach remained tight... Nevertheless, he had been "beautiful as a count" and tried hard to act as such. **  
**-''Here we are... My dear Preminger, I hope that you are ready.'' **  
**He was not... Oh that not... The look was there, certainly but ... he was afraid of the slightest error, of the slightest clumsiness... He worried even about the strength of his legs, about the power of his heart... Was he going to resist?

" _I could even be sick_ " he dreamed with dismay in the idea to be bad in front of the sovereign..

The view of the royal palace and its pink walls got him at the moment no comfort, just a visceral terror... And a fascination quite so strong. The lights of the sunset set on fire the facade of the palace, and the latter seemed to call him. He contemplated this vision thoughtfully, the motionless eyes and the pale appearance. Every reddish glow of the sun seemed to remove him colors to adorn the building of its particularly blazing tint. **  
**" _You will never have other luck._ " **  
**The ambassador seemed to have been amazed by him, but Erwin remained very lucid when in Reddington's intentions. " _He wants to see me evolving in his world..._ " And he could, no?

He doubted his manners but didn't he have managed to get round Reddington? If he could make him with an ambassador. **  
**He came down however, rejecting the head behind, and moved forward following Reddington up to the guards posted in front of the door. One of them was respectfully defeated. **  
**-''Sir Ambassador...'' **  
**-''Mr Preminger is with me, it's a dearest friend.'' **  
**The fact of seeing itself indicated as the dearest friend of the ambassador finished galvanizing Preminger. He shook the head, and moved forward then with dignity in spite of his fragile legs. **  
**And his vision was knocked down. Never he had imagined something similar in ... ** _it_**.

The vaporous dresses, the silky suits, the heady flavors and the sideboards filled with delicacies. The eyes of Preminger seemed insufficient to see and to fill with all this beauty. **  
**Every corner studied dazzled him, by the melodious sound of laughter, by the hot and luxurious atmosphere.. And he tried hard to detail everything, greedily, the brilliant look, the admiring smile and the heart beating according to his discoveries. **  
**The decoration was simply magnificent with the pink walls adorned with golden woodwork, and with sophisticated sculptures. He tore away from strength of the pondering over busts finely realized to concern eyes walls. The tapestries were decorated with portraits of important characters: He supposed that it was a question portrait of Kings and Queens having preceded, and all had this greatness and this haughty port which stressed the grandiloquence of the room. They seemed to stay up of their pleasant appearance the colorful assembly which hurried up, laughed, danced under the eyes. **  
**The air played by the orchestra was of the most beautiful effect: fine, light, delicate.. He had himself desire to be allowed carry and to invite the first young lady in a minuet... Even if he had never learnt to dance the minuet. **  
**There were also the smells of powder mixed in the various perfumes of the persons present as well as in the fragrances which got free of stored dishes. He salivated only to perceive them, but refrained to throw itself above.

It seemed to him that he breathed differently, where well while he really breathed for the first time... **  
**People and suits seemed more colored, and the universe which it knew seemed to him more mat. The grace of their movements was enough to get his eager attention.. And he let navigate his spirit through the room. **  
**\- ''His Majesty the King Ludwig is occupied, we shall wait before seeing him... I hope that you have fun, Preminger...'' **  
**\- ''We cannot better that I am actually, Sir Ambassador. **''**

He looked towards the direction that Reddington had indicated him, trying to determine which one of his gentlemen richly ready was King. He perceived him finally in the red crown which rested on the front, and in the coat of ermine which covered the shoulders. He seemed deep in conversation with a man who multiplied low bows. Young person and dynamic, the sovereign appeared of a surprising simplicity... **  
**-''Sir Ambassador here you are among us! I suppose that it is only a question of time before you evaporated again in the vast nature which adjoins our beautiful kingdom?'' Asked suddenly for a man decked out of a fine grey goatee and a wig of the same color by joining them, a brown and beautiful young woman in his arm.

\- ''You guessed well, my dear count! I'm afraid that His Majesty doesn't enjoy the pleasure of my company because she persists in making me travel at great length the nearby kingdoms burst out laughing Reddington. **  
**\- ''But I see that your family gets bigger, all the same.'' **  
**\- ''Which boor I make, I planned to present him to you'', exclaimed the ambassador while continuing to laugh then he indicated Preminger of the hand, ''I present you a charming young man whose pleasure I had to get acquainted recently... He is called Erwin Preminger. Preminger I have the great honor to present you Count Otto Link. Accompanied with our young countess Alexiane Von Jully.''

Whereas count Otto Link presented Preminger of a sign of abrupt head, the young woman smiles to him of a captivating air. She was, thought Erwin, the most perfect embodiment of the creatures which populated the Court: got ready, made up and endowed with this smile wrongly cheerful and really indifferent. Although, he wanted to believe that this young woman is really intrigued by him. **  
**\- ''Don't forget to present me, Sigismond!'' Smiles a man smaller and more round than a count by skipping into the circle. **  
**\- ''How to forget you Alfred? Alfred is one of character the most important for the royal palace for a very good reason: he is the royal doctor.. He watched His Majesty the King over Podric and also over King Léopold before entering the cause of His Majesty Ludwig...''

-''It's prodigious! The honor must be immense ..'' answered Preminger by going into raptures. **  
**-''You are right, it is advisable to remain humble nevertheless but I can assert unquestionably knowing every royal troubles for decades...''

The doctor put enumerating a particular case although known for all to prove his good faith and his talent... Preminger listened carefully, punctuating the conversation by which admiring exclamations... If you should hold only a lesson, it was because to move forward in life, it was necessary the flattery. Even if it was necessary to admit that the flattery which he lavished this evening was rather sincere.. **  
**Indeed, these men and women lived a life of which Preminger thought hectic and fascinating.. **  
**During the discussions which followed one another that he tried to cause during the evening, he multiplied the admiring remarks by being careful not to fall in the dazzle which would have been able to make him be thought of as an illiterate peasant.

If he adduced the admiration, he checked his enthusiasm, and avoiding all the remarks on the subjects which he didn't know, if we asked him for his opinion, he avoided the questions clothing of best which he could. He noticed that quickly he based himself in the mass of the guests, illuminating some conversations by prepared and sought reflections, producing the wished effect. He liked seeing admiring mines in the eyes of the dinner guests, which handled him then respectfully. **  
**\- ''You say wisely, Mister Preminger'', noticed with a soft voice the young woman who had skipped into the discussion, ''but nevertheless King will necessarily have to get married one day. **''**

\- ''If his rank didn't oblige him to choose a princess, I would declare that it is the shame that His Majesty didn't set his heart on you, my dear Alexiane. You are by far the most charming of the Court. But in reality, I consider myself happy of this rule of suitability, which grants me a luck to our sun of July!'' Count Otto exclaimed courteously by seizing the hand of the young countess. **  
**\- ''Oh what is lacking inventiveness, very expensively!'' The young woman sighed in return by clearing the hand, her surly appearance, ''Here is two well days when you hadn't made this joke, when you think inspired, on my name. Be renewed or I would get angry by thinking you of a very narrow spirit. What? I am thus so little inspirante? Who would want of a suitor so little poet? The muse can only worry only a man who chants her his love, makes it with so not much whim. No, no! Spoken enough for this evening, thus keep silent. Mister Preminger says one thousand more spiritual words than you and he is new! Do you think of Sigismond, that King soon makes it? '' **  
**\- ''As far as I know his heart isn't still took. But the day of the marriage will come. King has a romantic and profoundly loyal spirit. And this day, my ambassador's role will be to spread this piece of news,'' made fun of Reddington before having a brief look understood to Preminger, ''Unless we indicate a younger ambassador... He would represent doubtless better the youth of King.''  
Preminger split in a smile... Had not the ambassador suited in discreet title that he would train him? Undoubtedly this evening was the most beautiful of its life.  
\- ''You thus go to leave us, already, Mister Preminger?'' The young woman sighed by pouring him a blue look.  
\- ''I am for sir's orders Ambassador Reddington'' he answered kindly, ''but you see me sad that my absence creates you any sadness.''  
\- ''You can be made forgive, if you wish really...''  
\- ''I ask only for it, say and I would make.''  
This small game amused him a lot. Especially as the suitor of the countess considered him at the moment of a gloomy eye, near to intervene.

But the latter had no chance with the countess, who didn't appreciate him. Preminger had seen it. And he was more beautiful. **  
**\- ''Invite me to dance, Mister. '' **  
**\- ''I know only the « current dance »'', he admitted the pinkish cheeks... And suddenly he hated her of the credit note doubtless made ridiculous to the views of the courtiers.

-''It is something that we shall remedy, after all we cannot be completed in all ...'' assured the Ambassador by putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of Preminger, ''but the current dances easily on such a music then don't deprive countess Alexiane of her request...'' **  
**He agreed then and took the countess in the middle of the dancers. She smiled to him whereas they began the first movements and he wondered about his age: 20 ans, 21? 25? No more in any case.. He moved forward of a step. Was she married? No, otherwise count Otto would have never dared to make her the slightest compliment... Having said that, it was possible that she is already betrothed.. If such was the case it was it's a pity... Would not a countess have established a good match for a future ambassador?

Furthermore, it was advisable to admit that she was, unquestionably, the most attractive woman that Preminger had had the opportunity to meet during his life: the blue eyes entered those of the boy, capturing his look. **  
**\- ''I think I can tell it to you without blushing: you are a good dancer... You very go to learn quickly the other dances, Mister Preminger.'' **  
**\- ''You see me delighted... Doubtless I would have the privilege to make you it dance others, then.'' **  
**She burst out laughing by rejecting her brown hair behind. **  
**\- ''Who tells you that I would wait for you?'' **  
**-''Do we need to wait a dance partner ? Dance with whom will please you in my absence!'' he answered shrugged there while making her turn. ''You can invite count Otto, he will be delighted.''

She made an amused grimace. **  
**\- ''Oh no, save me of it! He is a mediocre dancer. He has the foot so heavy as his conversation. You please you the Court?'' She asked suddenly more seriously.

\- ''It would be difficult to answer 'no'...'' **  
**\- ''Really? The lions and snakes' den still has thus conquered a soul this evening. Admirable or funnily poignant. '' **  
**He wondered if she laughed or was quite simply serious, her tone which can suggest the one as the other one. **  
**\- ''the lion and snakes s' den?'' He repeated amused. **  
**The words of the young countess made the echo Mr Hendrick have told him formerly. " _There is the worse place for the souls no than the world of the ambitions._ " **  
**\- ''You laugh with the incomprehension of your youth, but it's very real. Here everything is game of power. Two to see three categories are permanently in confrontation. Lions, snakes and sheeps. Your friend ambassador Reddington is a lion: the courage, the arrogance and the boiling temperament. Count Otto is a snake: he is any unreliability in spite of his franc to speak. You understood it later. " _Your family got bigger_ " he told your friend ambassador, to remind him better his last divorce, a terrible affair. And nevertheless they seem excellent friends, no? '' **  
**Preminger slid a look towards Reddington as the beautiful countess incited him. The ambassador still burst out laughing with the Count Otto, and we would have been able to believe in a sincere and beautiful friendship. **  
**\- ''The unreal and the reality. Everything is game of power,'' regrettably concluded countess Alexiane when he looked at her again. **  
**\- ''For the royal power?'' Preminger asked by frowning.

His reflection plunged his interlocutor into a graceful giggle. **  
**\- ''Of course no. Nobody is rather foolish to rub itself in the royal power. King is king, he has a natural law on the Crown. The game of powers is there only to try to collect the king's graces and prestigious posts. The portrait which I draw up to you has to frighten you, not?'' **  
**\- ''No. The life which is made seems fascinating there we meet there who are it even more, countess.'' **  
**She smiles, plunged her look into his, by raising an eyebrow. **  
**He began to encircle his personality: precious and charming. **  
**\- ''You go to make more beautiful meetings in the nearby kingdoms... Doubtless, you will make a commitment and you will marry there low, as make it numbers of ambassadors... Unless you are it already.'' **  
**He remembered to Sophia that he had child of numerous times thought of marrying. She had appeared to him for a long time as the perfect woman: she understood him, she listened to him, she was beautiful and her heritage was furnished in wealthiness... But for an ambassador, a simple trader even though rich, seemed to him at the moment a disappointing marriage. Especially when we looked at a woman such as countess Alexiane. **  
**\- ''Not at all!. And you, very dear?'' **  
**-''Does It Matter? She asked for the unsuspicious pout but for the serious eyes.'' **  
**\- ''For a dance partner, not at all'', he answered in smiling finely. **  
**She returned him her smile, roguishly. **  
**\- ''I am a widow... Immediately married, immediately widow. Twice. The first one died at sea. The second by a heart attack. It wasn't surprising for a seventy-year-old man. He died that very day from the marriage. It would be fashionable to say that he didn't take advantage of the luck to have a so exceptional woman as I''. she ended the derisive eyes.  
He hesitated one moment... Could he Really allow himself? It was a countess. " _And you, Preminger, you will be a magnificently placed day_ " his spirit retorted him mentally.  
-''Maybe you overestimate your advantages, countess!'' he dared then to answer to her.  
She considered him one moment, then burst of a crystalline laughter.

\- ''Maybe it be you not the most capable to be judged it, Mister.'' answered then the face took an excessively sad air, ''oh, it seems that we arrived at a disagreement.'' **  
**\- ''Indeed. Would have you no desire to remedy it?'' He asked then by simpering slightly. **  
**\- ''Nothing would more please me.. But how?'' **  
**He had played the game. **  
**\- ''At the end of the ball or one day, maybe we could reconsider the question.'' **  
**He smiles. The music came to an end. He bowed respectfully and she observed him one moment intensely. **  
**\- ''It was a pleasure to speak with you, Mister Preminger.'' **  
**She had gone away, and the dance being finished he reinstated the dinner guests, pensively.

\- ''Charming creature that Alexiane Von Jully, right?''  
\- ''Certainly'', he answered of the most neutral tone that it was possible to him to adopt..  
Reddington had an air surprised.  
\- ''My dear, you would be well the first one to be so difficult. Every man in this room tried at least once to court her... We say that she collects the pretenders, to see the lovers.''  
That, Preminger had quickly guessed it. But it was something else who interested him with her: this strength which she had.. She was used to be adored, she was vain, and it attracted him. He wanted to confront with her. And the eyes still haunted him.  
-''His Majesty is finally free... Come Preminger.''  
The spirit was suddenly returned to more professional considerations, he stiffens suddenly whereas Reddington moved forward to the monarch.  
-''Sigismond Reddington!'' the king exclaimed by advancing of a lively step on them.  
Young King Ludwig had the hair of brown one red, blue eyes ocean and a proud and straight silhouette... His lines were beautiful and cheerful and got free of him instinctively a joyful liveliness. And his simplicity was quite obvious, surprising in this assembly of false appearances and hypocrisy.

\- ''Majesty, it's a pleasure !'' answered the Ambassador by dashing into a reverence. ''Allow me to appear Erwin Preminger... I have the immense honor to request your permission to make of this young man my apprentice.''  
-''Sigismond, you know that you have my full trust!'' Answered young King and he threw a friendly smile to Preminger who split in a new polite reverence.  
The friendly and simple tone of king amazed him, disappointed him almost. He had expected from the monarch for a summary of prestige and greatness and was faced with a man almost less careful than him. Clothes although precious were divested of originality. '' _If I had his ways doubtless I would make an effort to seem more royal._ "  
\- ''Certainly Majesty, but it is a different case.. Mister Preminger isn't of the nobility but I think I can say without lying that he rose easily... So I'm anxious to present him formally to Your Majesty, so that the Court can welcome him.''  
King Ludwig looked at Preminger and the young man was disrupted... The praises of Reddington were we could not any more welcome but King remained scrupulous and Preminger was afraid that the royal examination was unfavorable to him.  
\- ''You made the conquest of our dear Ambassador and I may assert you that it's not easy thing also I would take great pleasure to show you myself my confidence when you will enough have served our kingdoms.''  
\- ''Your Majesty, it is too much honor for a man such as I... I don't deserve your interest.'' He simpered in lowering the head but it was especially to hide the enjoyment.  
The Ambassador moved forward of a step.  
\- ''I think of not making a mistake by saying that within ten years, the tour will be played... He will form in my contact.''  
-''Sigismond you would teach my cat the alphabet if the desire you take, then I think that this young man has none concerns to be made...''  
And King Ludwig had burst into a laughter which became to his youth and his communicative kindness and Preminger had imitated him.

* * *

 **I don't know why I like this chapter, but I do.**

 **Maybe it's just sending Preminger for the first time in his element ! See him discover all that, trying to show how much he loves this life of luxury and beauty. I like the parodox of the chapter, which shows him as a little and marveled child and yet also as a manipulator.**

 **I'm happy for his meeting with King Ludwig and also with other characters.**

 **How do yoy find them ?**

 **For your reviews:**

 **LavernaG :... I... Sorry, you made a mistake. I had never said whom Genevieve would be in this chapter ^^ The theory was very good and would have been able to be the true. But no! Feel reassured, her arrival approaches, and it will be progressive. I hope that you will have appreciated the chapter nevertheless;)**

 **PrincessGeekelle: you need to know? Maybe that you have an element of answer in this chapter... Or maybe not.. Maybe it is Sophia. Or somebody else:) I hope that you continue to take so much pleasure as me to read your review.**

 **In any case, I make for you for all of big big kisses!**

 **You cannot know to what extent it pleases to see your small comments, without counting those who read without rewiewer but follow this fic.**

 **Openly, thank you !**

 **I tell bye for now ! See you soon !**

 **Looove**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	10. Chapter 10:New life & its repercussions

**Hello everybody ! This is the new chapter of this story hope you enjoy it !**

 **Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **A new life and its repercussions.**

He had hidden itself in an angle and waited. The success of this evening seemed to him so beautiful as he had felt, sudden, invulnerable. Ambassador Reddington had returned before him not without having suggested him taking back him in the inn where he accommodated. In front of the refusal of Preminger, Reddington had contented with telling him that he would wait for him then the next day...  
The ball still continued inside the castle and Preminger still heard the exhilarating melody of the gardens where he was held. Maybe he would have of to stay still. But it had appeared to him too much.  
He stopped suddenly keeping rehearsing the memories, his attention got by the young woman who advanced on her coach.

The light wind made some drills of her face lift up itself, and the darkness of at night hid almost her lines, but her approach seemed hesitating... As if she waited...  
At the end of moment she eventually restarts.. And Preminger took advantage of it to go out of the shadow, following a fast instinct.  
\- ''It seems to me that you were sad...''  
She jumped slightly. Then a frank smile took shape on the china face.  
\- ''I left sad indeed...''  
\- ''Then you will arrive at your home filled, I hope so.''  
She smiled then asked:  
\- ''Would you care for take the tea in my place of residence? There's nothing like to discuss with a new friend after an evening of the most exciting. It continues too much, you can live at my home for this night.''

Having formulated his agreement, he followed her in the coach... His spirit already spun towards the past ball, his new status... He forgot it almost to be interested in the countess. She wouldn't have should complain about it, then he raised the look towards her.  
\- ''You hesitated'', she declared of an assured tone.  
-''Maybe... Maybe not'', he answered an ironic smile on lips.  
Countess Alexiane quivered amused then turned the head to the window of her coach.  
\- ''They hesitate all, my dear.''  
\- ''I'm not any other one.'' He manages to articulate.  
His voice remained pleasant in spite of the fact that her remark had profoundly pricked him. He had realized brutally that the victory which he had just made was only doubtless common in the environment.

Many young men appeared regularly to the Court. The important was to make sure a place there.  
-''Maybe I'm not only I who overestimate my advantages'' objected Alexiane.  
They had rolled a small moment silently, the noise of horses on pavements for only entertainment... Sometimes, he had turned the head to admire the silhouette of the sleepy city, sometimes he had recovered to look at the countess. He admired her buckles, her derisive smile.  
It was only when the coach stopped, while it got ready to come down, while she suddenly raised the hand.  
\- ''My dear Mister Preminger in case you would be made of false ideas, I'm not a woman to marry.''  
Maybe it was about a test or about a warning, but he not paid no attention to it.

\- ''Tells you ha your pretenders? They would be doubtless happy to know that they waste their fortune for a fancy.''  
She considered him shocked then shook the head, cheerful.  
\- ''You are cruel, great new... Maybe it is the challenge which motivates them'', then she smiles again: ''although your choice surprises me, I cannot say that I'm not satisfied.. Let us come down if you please.''

* * *

When he had woken up the next day, he had smiles to his success... Assistant of the ambassador which victory. In the end, the luck smiled to him well and truly.  
\- ''Hello my dear.''  
He had turned eyes to countess Alexiane, who observed him amused, already fresh and luxuriously dressed in the doorstep. Doubtless noticing his awakening, she advanced on him cheerfully. Beams of the sun which swallowed into the room illuminated her with a fair halo and spun golden drills in her sound scattered hair. What was really sublime, thought Preminger.  
\- ''Hello to you..''  
\- ''Nobody dared to wake you. Even me.. You were so beautiful put to sleep'', she had then declared by sitting down next to him.  
\- ''Am I not it even more, awakened? ''

\- ''Of course, you are magnificent!'' She had admitted without noticing that his remark wasn't a joke.  
While he answered her the compliment self-assuredly, she raised the eyes to heaven.  
\- ''Oh you are so idealistic! You want to conquer the Court as each of these novices.''  
\- ''You want to say, as all those who followed one another here'', he noticed with a half-smile.  
If she sent back to him his smile, her voice made drier:  
\- ''I'm not this kind of nobody, contrary to what we say of me... And no matter what you think, I don't care you are wrong! I'm not interested in the novices. But you... you are different. Everything, absolutely everything, yesterday was your first time: the Court, the king, the dance...Generally we make a fool of to think of hiding that this world is foreign to us. Not you. All this life of subtleties seems to come to you naturally. It's attractive. There is a kind of greatness in you.  
He meditated with these words with satisfaction. It confirmed of what he thought of him.. Such A compliment was rare, it knew it. And he supposed that a woman as Alexiane de Jully indulged to be sincere in such conditions. He smiles, thinking again in the evening of the day before, in their long discussion after the ball and the hand got up to touch the cheek slowly. She didn't move back, closed even eyes in this contact.  
\- ''I'm satisfied that you came, Erwin.''  
\- ''Me too.''

It was true. Even if his decision had been a rash and almost careless choice, it would have been necessary to be stupid to regret it.  
\- ''But I'm not still no woman to marry. I don't want to get married anymore. Never.''  
She stopped there, without adding anything, but the eyes burned and the absence of concession struck him. It was obvious that she had badly lived her previous two marriages...  
He had a point of resentment, but recovered. Everybody could have a change of mind.. And to show hier a disappointed face would be stupid. What, he eventually answers:  
\- ''No matter. Who tells you that I want to marry you? I would take what you will give me.''  
\- ''And you think that this isn't the words of a loving young man, there?'' She had answered of a soft tone.

\- ''There is only a loving woman to interpret so this kind of words.''  
She began laughing. Although she looked suspects it to be persuaded of the opposite, he supposed that he pleased her much more than she would want to admit it. But he had a thing which he( knew: she was seductive doubtless much more than something else, she held her freedom. And avoided certainly love as him.  
\- ''There is something in you, Erwin... I ignore what that is, but the Court will adore you, I feel it. If you respect its rules, she will adore you.''  
While he considered her of a happy air, she shook the head, and smiles:  
\- ''I have the impression to be thought of as a fortune-teller, stop of look at me with this air!''

Believe in me... I have only one year more than you, but I have four years of experience(experiment) to the Court(Yard). I know her(it). I distinguish everything, the lions and the snakes...  
\- and what would I be?  
The question had escaped him greedily, it had almost tortured him since Alexiane had made for him by her theory. " _For you, that I am? ". More the lion? Or more the snake?''_ He dreaded the answer as he hoped for it. And the roguish eyes of the young countess ignited:  
\- ''Ah that, I wouldn't tell you ! I don't want to influence you. I hope that will be more as I am: neither of them, a person who sees the Court for what she is really: an earth of amusement. The manipulations amuse me, celebrate them amuse me.

For what he had understood, he found himself in a way in this description... Although.  
He eventually smiles to her in return before kissing her. " Alexiane.. " An attractive first name undoubtedly, for a woman who was her just as much.  
-Maybe could you stay in some time still... What do you think about it?'' She had once asked their worn-out kiss.  
\- ''Not today, your pretenders would be jealous... And I want it doesn't come out... Furthermore, Reddington wait for me.''  
She had let him( leave, extracting him the promise to return another day.

* * *

The wind going through artistically his brown buckles, Preminger had made happy to the ambassador, by stammering some excuses seen the hour which he hadn't really respected. The commotion which had caused the arrest in the inn was an ideal pretext and the ambassador seemed to content himself with it.

-" But from now on, you don't need to live in the inn, my lodging house has several comfortable chambers" had proposed the ambassador. ''The time to find you a decent accommodation in town.''  
Preminger had hurried to accept.  
If the ambassador looked for a new apprentice, he already possessed one, he had announced to Preminger: he had for name Wilfried Soefield and he was an old aristocrat of 26 years old.

-" Much less endowed than you, but it's the promise that I had made for her mother... "

It was the young man who had attended the first interview of Preminger and the Ambassador.  
-" We thus work together is this step? " He had asked him the first time with laziness then had added " Well done. You subtly manipulated Reddington..."

And Preminger had not liked the derisive smile which he had had by pronouncing these words...  
But strength had been of noticed as he( worked with him, as Soefied wasn't certainly a threat and for a simple reason: he had too many known vices... He was a compulsive player and a Don Juan. Yet there was nothing worse for that who tries to go up that to see his defects known for all.

And then Preminger had this ease to maneuver the others who made that he had early made persuade Soefield that he wasn't an enemy..

Preminger appreciated his company for what she had of more venal: the wealth, the wealthiness and the big ideas.. But he had never been fooled, just as much as he was admiring in the way of living on Soefield, Preminger remained conscious there as the aristocrate had made a fatal reputation (not to say irreparable) which would eventually pour its dreams. So Preminger contented with learning of his company, while avoiding carefully imitating him...  
Incur seducer's reputation, never! He would avoid carefully of his madness, that would be automatically a brake in his future ambitions...

Alexiane was an exception maybe it was an error. But... No. He risked nothing. ''Absolutely nothing'', thought Preminger.  
Sometimes, he wondered about the links which maintained Soefield with countess Alexiane and a touch of jealousy was embedded in his heart. He would have been able to question the countess, but he was afraid of being indiscreet and too obliging.. As for Soefield, doubtless the latter would have indulged to inform him above but there maybe too much. Preminger didn't appreciate the satisfied airs which raised the aristocrat when he spoke about his conquests.  
But Soefield had been useful for him: he is him who had taught him the bases of the dance.

Reddington being too ignorant because too old for this subject it was Soefield also who he had informed him of all the proprieties of the Court, its gossips, and the business... The political loperations fascinated Preminger.

* * *

He was appreciated and by his efforts obtained the permission to go at his home after two months of learning.

Preminger accepted by thanking Reddington, the happy smile but the slightly sad heart. Leave this world to return to that where he arose seemed like to him one almost disappointment. After all, he really needed to return to see grieving Mr Hendrick less than six months? It would have some power to wait. There were so many things to be lived to Felsenstadt!  
But he went into his village of childhood on a horse rented certainly, but with an imposing presence much superior to the one with which he had left this place.  
The pride urged him to stroll voluntarily in front of the accommodation which had been its place of residence to her mother, to him and to Franck...

But was surprised finding him empty.  
\- ''Has he thus there not more living soul, here?'' He questioned thoroughly to an any passer-by who not recognizing him made a light reverence.  
\- ''No, my lord. The old man Franck has just died, we tell that it is the alcohol and the death of her sister... Maybe even the departure of his nephew.''  
A sardonic smile came to shine on the lips of Preminger. " The departure of his nephew...Poor madman there.'' And at the moment, Franck had died. He thought of pulling satisfaction of this piece of news and he made it, however...  
\- ''This place doesn't thus belong more to anybody?''  
\- ''To mister his nephew, if he returns one day. Franck had no other heir...''  
" _It would be necessary to be a Miller to inherit from him... I'm a Preminger._ "...

But what was it after all, that to be Preminger? The Preminger didn't exist. He was Preminger, him only. And his steps pushed him towards another place than the bookshop of Mr Hendrick.  
It was only when this suddenly pressing affair was settled that he took the direction of his workplace where he was welcomed by shouts of joy. Sophia being there and made one thousand admiring exclamations on his new look whereas Mr Hendrick observed it.  
The old man had loses weight noticed Preminger, and his leg prevented him at the moment from moving in spite of his cane. Sophia helped him except hier work of needlewoman at her parents.  
\- ''Oh Erwin, we miss you so much! How do we cross work at Mr Lupin?''

To smile, he watered them with invented anecdotes trying to don't grimace in front of the meal of the most any that we had him served, rectifying his hair untidily. He wasn't however able to refrain from cursing the hardness of the wood, from sighing mentally by thinking of the luxurious life which he lived to Fendelstatd...  
Sophia listened to him with a dreamy and almost childish expression, whereas the bookseller observed him of a more neutral look, showing that rarely a smile.  
The night fell unexpectedly, in front of the laughter and the memories and soon Sophia had to leave not without having kissed the cheek, while regretting that he can stay no longer that two days. He had for her an indifferent look but a warm smile.

The door was closed, he still smiled when his look crossed the cautious appearance of Mr Hendrick.  
-''You were to affect the inheritance of your uncle, no? ''  
He try to deny, to shake the head and to assert loud and clear that it was pure stupidity that to assert it. On the contrary, him put smiling of a satisfied and almost bad air.  
-''How Can I refuse? I made sell the accommodation on the field, and I would hurry to place the money in an other one more profitable once brought in at Mr Lupin. You see as we teach me magnificently ...'' He wasn't able to refrain from adding of a tone rogue.  
-''Magnificently badly. You hated maybe your uncle, but some people of the village depended on him, without his work that will they make? Your act has interest only to you. But for others?''  
\- ''What did they thus make since his death?'' Responded Preminger thoroughly by hurling towards the old bookseller a pout of boredom, ''which they find! If they want something that they learn to count on them even! Other give you nothing. Sheer madness that to waste his time giving to the others.''  
He had mumbled it for him even but the shocked and hard look which threw him Mr Hendrick taught him( that he hadn't enough known how to speak in a low voice.  
\- ''Beautiful rules there! And they don't come from me. Say that formerly you had asserted loud and clear that you would never fall rather low to demand this inheritance... Strange, you cannot undergo the influences of the Court at Mr went there? To the Court, you went there ?''  
\- ''No. Of course not. You had so often warned me...''  
-''Erwin why do you lie?'' The old man sighed by shaking the head bitterly.  
\- ''I don't lie.''  
\- ''Of course, you lie. Why didn't you go to Mr Lupin?''  
" _He knows_ ". And this idea made feel a kind of shiver to Preminger but contrary to what he would have believed, he remained more stoical than he had never been it, continued to observe the old man, unchanging and proud in his choice. And decided to answer honestly:  
\- ''He would have me anything learnt. It was a madman. You would never have to recommend the me such a man, moreover...''  
\- ''Thankless!'' Whistled for Mr Hendrick and a nuance of anger passed in the washed-out eyes, ''Mr Lupin has more relations than you believe it! His friends are more numerous and they have a lot of influence. I thought that he would have educated you before sending you to the Court.''  
-''He? Ridiculous.''  
-''Stop acting as if you knew everything, Erwin. I sent to you there low to be educated.''  
-''You have already educated me.''  
-''It was of another education than you needed... Too bad. If you believe to be strong to the Court..''  
-''I risk nothing there low'', objected Preminger conceitedly who made, again, Mr Hendrick sigh.  
The old man had become softer and observed it with a kind of annoying and irritating pity.  
-''It wasn't against the Court that I warned you... It was against you. You believe that don't I know about you?

My child, I raised you! You are intelligent, you are maybe a genius, but your heart in a propensity to get drunk on fine words and your intelligence bent in the face of the flattery. I protected you against yourself. For reason!  
\- ''Wrongly! You were even maybe a jealous persons! Jealous person of the possibility which will be mine to have a post which you have never had. ''

He bit itself lips nervously having pronounced these words, which he found suddenly too violent. Not that he didn't think of them sincerely. Of course Mr Hendrick was jealous... However... His fear of seeing the old man getting excited was fast calmed because the pike caused at the latter only a small rather sour laughter.  
\- ''Oh Erwin... If only it was that. I would prefer whether it is that. But you are as my son, I don't want to lose my son.''  
And the eyes of the bookseller misted whereas he shook strongly the head and whereas Preminger stayed there without knowing what to do. " _He isn't my father, I'm not his son... He has already lost me_ " whispered a part of the head. Other part worried about the dismay with which the bookseller had expressed himself.

And he had eventually mumbled some words and had watched at them acting on Mr Hendrick. He asserted things which he did not even hold and got in return as the old man does not worry. The bookseller shrugged of a sad air by assuring that he would tell nothing to Sophia.  
\- ''You can tell it to her...''  
\- ''I am going to wait to see you becoming somebody before telling her although it is... Don't forget however a thing: " _the poor man who lived with the heart the one dies richer than who, who in the wealth, granted(tuned) only from the contempt to the others_. Rests a good man, Erwin. Only the kindness will give you the happiness. Love and kindness! The rest is worth nothing.''

He answered "yes" but he didn't think of it any more. If he had already thought of it one day...

* * *

 **Don't worry, I didn't abandon this history!** **  
** **It is just that with my new schedules and my ton of work to be made, I have a little of evil to be found of time to translate this fic!** **  
** **But I would make it)!** **  
** **I hope that this chapter will please you, it's especially about a chapter of transition as will also be him the next one. ^^**

 **For your comments:**

 **PrincessGeekelle: be afraid of nothing, I don't absolutely decepoint** **toed to you! I'm even extended beyond and I do not find any more the time to comment on fics, to read them and even to translate this one! But in any case, I always take a lot of pleasure to read your comments!**

 **LavernaG: I am going to answer all your small observations in** **mp, as usual... Safe for that concerning Alexiane.. Slightly too conceited, right? It's true, it's exactly what I wanted for the character. But it's also what what attracts Preminger.. Because well whether he is before any maniac by his upward social mobility, to delight a heart of a woman of the nobility is an upward social mobility for him... And he** **is young and still capable of being seduced by other people that himself ^^**

 **Thanks**

 **Love**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	11. Chapter 11: Greediness and kindness

**Sorry for the "young" "big" delay, the courses exhaust me!** **  
** **Here is without further delay the new chapter hoping that he pleases you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 :**

 **Greediness and kindness**

Doubtless the various teachings that we had tried hard of him indulquer in the first two months had been only an appetizer. Anytime soon brought in, the learning started again, abundant and diverse.  
Reddington had taught Preminger the label and the rudiments of the numerous languages which he was going to have to learn to handle...

-" But you will quickly teach on the fact... "  
And he had learnt: not less than 8 different countries in one year, and so much more of different diplomatic to settle... And for every country a different Court and numbers of balls.  
The disappointment had come when Preminger had discovered that only, the biggest receptions of the Court of King Ludwig were closed to him... He had really believed that this one would open it to him but forces was to notice of the opposite...

 _" I would enter it, of stoneware or strength... "_ Member of the Court, he had been born for the being.. He created in his imposing presence and his sentences, gradually, the man that he became. And this man was conceited.  
His only satisfaction he found her in the correspondence which he maintained respectively with Sophia and the meetings with Alexiane de Jully. With the second, he learnt to perfect his style so that not only the latter has to envy nothing to that of the nobility but although he can express early all the gasoline of the personality which Preminger tried to contain...  
She appreciated both his style and he wrote her even a letter.. More than a simple romantic letter this one spoke about everything.

" _ **Formerly, it seemed to me that my life amounted to the wait. I waited for a future, for a hope, for a smile, for a look. Without identifying anything of my desires. Now it is time for everything. What makes the salt of the existence seems to have of limit only in the death. And you are, by the beauty of your gestures and the heart of your passion, one of these lights that we believe we can perceive that by far. A simple mirage as it would be said. But the experience forged me the certainty of the opposite. You are of these lights which light the existence of a more lively color.**_ "

And the letter continued, multiplying the elegant sentences and the metaphors on the relation which they shared. He had eventually dared to question her in the subject of Soefield and she had reassured his of a big amused laughter.  
\- ''What a question there! Certainly not my style that this aristocrat! Here is the man who passes from arm to arm, and I'm interested only in those who have eyes only for a single woman.''  
He had pulled certain satisfaction. And the fact that she stopped demanding his company was one could not any more flattering.  
\- ''Is my presence so necessary for you that it haunts you even when I am not there?'' He sometimes whispered to her when she complained about his disconnected visits.

\- ''What presumptuous you are! No, I just warned you that the door of my house could be closed to you if ever it still lengthened''  
She was whimsical.. This nature had charmed him originally but he sometimes saw hier as a real boredom. He hated submitting itself to whoever it is. But, she opened him some entrances, had adorable eyes, and obsessing imposing presence.  
He manages even one evening to be invited in a ball organized by one of the pretenders of the latter Marquess Adam de Montaigne.  
-''Alexiane speaks very highly of you...''  
\- ''Really?'' He had creaked by having a look towards the countess.  
Hadn't he stipulated her that he wanted absolutely that their meetings are confidential?

Not that he is originally particularly attached to it, quite the opposite, but the will of the countess not to marry him had urged him to to extract her this promise. He would soon have managed to make Alexiane have a change of mind.. And if it didn't make a success, better was worth that his future wife ignores it. The reputation made the man, to the Court.  
\- ''Yes, she says that you are totally insensible has her charms.. But that you are on the other hand a dearest friend'', had continued the marquess dissipating the fears of Preminger.  
The marquess was a regular courtier of the Royal court, and Preminger supposed that Alexiane had presented Adam to him with the aim of enlarging his entrances and his knowledge.

\- ''His Majesty Ludwig should invite you more often to the Court but having said that, there is a ballet which will move there low soon... Would Want to join you to us ?''  
\- ''Said yes, Mister Preminger'', had increases amused Alexiane, ''you can judge to what extent the marquess is a pretender who exactly knows how to fill me. The show is magnificent.''  
He had hurried to accept... The show had been delicious and it was necessary to admit that Preminger had developed a passion for the dance which had made him follow the movements with attention.  
-" You plan to invite me not for a ballet, I would disgrace you " had declared jokingly Alexiane, during the ballet.

He had laughs by touching her hand...

* * *

These regular exits with the friends that he had chosen with precaution carried their fruits so that one day King granted to Reddington to send him as representing in five nearby countries for an invitation to a grand ball.  
-" The King places his trust in you " had commented on Reddington of a little surprised tone.  
He had left at the same time happy and disrupted: it was the first time when he really wore a luxurious costum also had never been so beautiful but it was necessary to recognize that except the touch of color which he had had the right to wear in his hair, the costum was of a depressing grey... Preminger hated this color, it certainly wasn't in the fashion of the Court to raise such colors... Doubtless King was jealous, after all he didn't send these invitations with the aim of meeting the princesses of the nearby countries?  
So, Preminger had had all the same a satisfaction: he had finally been able to wear the wig...  
Flat, grey, she had only whims that in three rollers which she created at the top of the skull... It changed the a little curled been a little within an ace hair...  
-''It gives you a very distinguished air. " Had commented Alexiane with admiration.  
Then she had simpered so that he brings back to her any memory of one of the five countered where he had to go.

" _I wouldn't ruin myself for you._ " Had thought Preminger mentally. But nevertheless, sometimes the blue eyes of the young woman haunted him.

Five countries had received an invitation... Some had frightened him by their manners... He would remember quite particularly till the end of his life, a nearby country where ruling King and widower hadn't less than 12 daughters!... And none of those whom he had seen, had no respect for the protocol!

Preminger seemed more royal than them. He had seen it, he had thought of it. Certainly, he hadn't met all of them, but the vision of at least 7 of them, was enough for forging him a disdainful opinion to this family.  
He had even allowed himself a cruel comment in front of king he even...

-" _They aren't even princesses, more wild animals_ " he had chuckled by going out of the palace.

We told when he had embarked towards another destination, when his acid remark had profoundly toiled the king.

" _Maybe it will encourage him to find a heir a little more deserving of his throne..._ " And he had suddenly thought of what he would make if he succeeded in obtaining a throne... Oh! So many luxurious things so many possibilities...  
Then his thoughts had returned him( to the current situation: just an apprentice, a noble, Still nothing. But a day...He will so much more...  
Had not he just influenced a king ?

* * *

The ball took place and he wasn't invited that to it what hurt him.. After all he had had no share of responsibility in the organization of this event?  
Nevertheless he forgot his rancor when he discovered his payment... Maybe that the countess could have her memory finally.

" Preminger,the King Ludwig sends to me to Muldinia " a morning the ambassador declared to him and he added " you will accompany me there. "  
Preminger granted him a smile and a reverence  
\- ''It will be an extreme privilege to assist you with this diplomatic mission, lord!''  
-''It will last one year, but your 20 years will hold on one well year far from your homeland?''  
\- ''it is certain my dear Ambassador !'' he answered kindly modestly by lowering the head.  
Reddington had an amused pout.  
-''Maybe will find you love to Muldinia. One year is sufficient to fall in love my dear and young friend.''  
Premiger burst out laughing. He didn't notice it but his laughter gradually had modified, became more important as his égo.

Happy of the piece of news, he crossed the grey dress which we reserved to the ambassadors, placed the wig on the head and decided to dress so more often...  
He had really changed two years there... He would have considered impossible to perfect still but he had made it. His knowledge of the uses of every Court, his fine use of every language, his respect for the protocol, and obviously his imposing presence had glorified him... He was persuaded...  
Doubtless he would make a big impression to the Court of Muldinia... He imagined the amazed and admiring appearances in his passage... And the luxury. The luxury, oh heaven... the luxury... He adored it... And he wanted it always more, more, more, more...

\- ''This costum is of a big style'', commented Soefield by going into the hallway...  
Doubtless came a meeting with his mistresses, Preminger didn't know...  
He thanked Soefield and sent back to him the compliment.  
\- ''It's nothing surprising, we have a magnificent salary''. Say Soefield of a modest tone.  
Preminger chuckled.  
\- ''Really? You consider this payment as satisfactory? I would have considered him as acceptable.''  
He liked the gold. And the prospect of the journey interested him sincerely only for the luxury of the gold which he announced...

* * *

Two weeks before their departure, Preminger received a letter coming from M Hendrick through his lodging-house keeper.  
M Hendrick... The latter says that the bookseller had died by leaving him heir at law of his fortune..

Preminger had not seen him since their last rather stormy interview...  
In front of circumstances, he obtained one vacation and took the path of his childhood. The piece of news saddened him, even if the tenderness which he felt for the old man had a little become blurred whereas he built his entrances to the Court.  
But wasn't everything intended to die? " _Except the perfection. The perfection never dies, it's immortal..._ "  
Mr Hendrick wasn't the perfection... He was just this man generous but limited by excessively moral principles who had believed in him.

At least, the inheritance will finish comforting me, he dreamed in newcomer.  
Having announced him that the old man had already been buried, the notable put back to Preminger a letter before proceeding to the announcement of the inheritance.  
" _You can always have this house, if the heart tell it to you. Or sell. She belongs to you. Everything belongs to you. You know that there is nothing that I possess that I bequeath you of good heart, because you are my son Erwin.  
I trained you and nothing brought me more enjoyment than to participate in your happiness. You are intelligent and kept silent have the good heart. Call back you of my bequeathed culture and you can become the dreamed and ideal guardian. Take so much pleasure to transmit your knowledge that I made it for you. _

_Sophia was only waiting for you, reading your letters with this soft musing which breathes love. She loves you and I know that she would be a perfect wife. If your feelings cleared up, be going to see her.  
Don't let the pride darken your heart, am the path lit by the happiness.  
I just regret not having been able to see again you, Erwin._ "  
A deluge of abstract feelings shook the heart of Preminger, but it bit itself the lip holding the slightest emotion, his spirit again got by the heritage which would soon belong to him.  
The disappointment was heavy: the old man left with him only 100000 silver coins is a fantastically wealthy sum for a guardian to become but a last resort for an assistant of ambassador there.

" _But what did he make of his accounts?_ " Preminger fumed by pocketing the sum...

And say that he had mattered on the old man to assure him a robust basic treasure...

" _He had the nerve to call me his son... For a 100000-ecu total, I would have been able to be his distant cousin!_ " The death of Franck had brought him an old-fashioned sum which he suspected but he had pocketed it for the pleasure of the gold... But with Mr Hendrick to hope something more reasonable had seemed to him just. Having ordered to sell the bookshop, he tidied up nervously in his jacket, the posthumous letter of the old man which was sent to him and which testified of the affection presumed the old man for him.

If he had always esteemed his guardian, in time, he had begun to see him as he was: a limited being. Hadn't Hugues Hendrick lived to the Court? Wasn't he one of the most intelligent men whom Preminger knew? And in the end, he had abandoned it to teach to anonymous children under pretext that he didn't want to be corrupted and wished to work at the common good. Maybe that Hugues Hendrick simply had no potential to be an exceptional man... " _An exceptional man would have given a correct inheritance..._ "  
The inheritance made him furious, he refused to return on a failure.

It was the reason why, he went to Sophia's. He kept a long-lived memory of the blonde girl. Even if he had stayed in active correspondence with her, she had even more disappeared from his thoughts than had made him M Hendrick.  
-''Erwin!'' She exclaimed moved before throwing herself in the neck...  
It made him a strange effect... In the end, he had so much integrated being Preminger's fact that the reminder of his first name disrupted him... Only Alexiane so called him ''Erwin''.  
\- I'm so happy of your return. I am really sorry, so sorry... I know to what extent he mattered for you... He loved you so much... ''

She didn't look at him, also she doesn't see the absence of feelings which was reflected on Preminger's face, or maybe she would have taken that for a will to hold his tears... The death of M Hendrick had certainly saddened him, but this punishment had hardly was superior to the superficial sting of a needle. Especially having seen this inheritance miserable which he had just pocketed. The years of study seemed to him so distant..  
\- ''you know that I lost my father, I understand you...''  
Of course he knew that she had become the heiress of the family business it was what what had motivated his coming.  
\- ''I came as soon as I knew, but I ignore if I could stay for a long time two days at the most. ''

She ruled out slightly to fix him. The cheeks were some little reddened but it was only strengthening the innocence of the face. Hier beauty had increased, her size had become refined whereas her young woman's body had still embellished.  
\- ''The important it is whom you are there'', she declared in him taking hands effusively, even one day.. ''Mr Hendrick would have so much liked seeing you again.. But he didn't want to admit that he was sick. I began to believe that I would never revise you. ''

-''How you can support such a thing, you are with me every week, in every sentence, in every word ... I take your face everywhere, And I find you even more beautiful than when I left you.''  
He lives her to grow pink more, while the green eyes avoided his.  
\- ''More beautiful there should be somewhere else than here, and more beautiful you will see when you will leave.''  
He had thought a moment to countess Alexiane whom he saw from time to time. Was she more beautiful? The doors which she opened to him to the Court love made her attractive, which she showed to him made her shine for him but Sophia interested him in a different way.

He had not said it at once. Had contented with requesting that she accommodated him the next two days and she had accepted of good heart. He had tried hard to act as formerly, to travel the same streets with her, to speak the same subjects. But the pleasure which it found there previously didn't exist anymore. He found these boring, sad activities, without interest for his beautiful person. Even the ball of village where it took her failed killed him of boredom. His only attention was revived only by the envious looks which we threw on him, by the beauty which was his and that of his clothes.  
But he played the role of the young man returned in his city up to the end and Sophia lives nothing of other than on the sincerity there. And she took her tiredness for a sadness giving some explanation by the death of M Hendrick.  
\- ''You know that you can everything tell me, Erwin.'' She says the third day, before that he doesn't leave. ''Thus that there has?''  
\- ''I am afraid of having to abandon my studies ...''  
-''What ! Why ? I know that you can make something amazing ... Tutor, it's your dream, you so much wrote it to me.''  
He chuckled ... That she could be naive.  
\- ''It isn't the intelligence which makes the ascent Sophia, it's the gold ... And the gold I not have no it ... M Hendrick left nothing to me ... No more than 100 gold coins.''  
She looked at him distraught and shocked.  
\- ''But ... He had nevertheless said me that he would leave with you the shop!''  
\- ''Yes, but the creditors are too important, I have of to sell her. I which planned to be able to return here to pursue the affair. ''

He shook the head sadly, squeezed nervously the hands... And the girl put the hand against his delicately.  
\- ''Listening to me, I have an idea: you can borrow me so much that you will need. I trust you... I always trust you...''  
He fell back behind.  
\- ''It is far too much..''  
\- ''I insist...''  
He smiles. He had won. He took out a golden ring of his pocket, fine and slender.  
\- ''So wear it... It is the promise which I make.. For the future. I would write you, and I would mean acquiring the bookshop.''  
-''Erwin...''  
But she let him cross her the ring in the finger, paralyzed.

He touched of the hand Sophia's cheek which remained paralyzed there, doubtless she would have been able to get free but she didn't really wish it, also he was easy for him to seize her lips to kiss her.  
It was a strange, complex feeling made by absence of regrets and of pleasure... In his vain and short-t exclusive, narcissistic way, he could say that he would have been able to like her somewhere else... But he sacrificed her without remorse... He felt nothing of other than a tiny hesitation, in the middle of an area of insensitivity.. She could nothing offer him that he would find somewhere else for the better.

He felt no guilt to use her feelings to obtain more money, he would pay off her later and she would manage without him in a comfortable, bourgeois life. They weren't of the same world... For what he wished, he took it... And a formula which he had used during his ultimate discussion with Mr Hendrick returned to him pleasantly in memory "how can I refuse? "

* * *

 **I know... I know... You hate me... Or in any case, you hate Preminger.** **  
** **Oh, he deserves it well. Isn't he cruel? A real cruel man, no? But...it's logical, uh? He is the vilain!** **  
** **My poor small Sophia...:( my cute baby so nice !** **  
** **In the next episode hem... Let us say that the next chapter will begin to connect the fate of Premi with certain characters keys of the movie. I would post it** **at the end of the week, promised!**

 **In the meantime, thank you for liking this story and posting your notices (thaaaank you so much LavernaG!) , be not frightened even if your opinion is negative, I would read it with pleasure!** **  
** **Kisses to all!**

 **Love**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	12. Chapter 12: Royal news

**I wish you** **a Happy New Year! Welcome 2016!**

 **That this year brings you happiness and dreams!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :**

 **''Royals news''**

Muldinia opened his doors to Ambassador Reddington and his assistant Preminger. During one year the land offered them asylum and prosperity, as promised him the law which governed it. **  
**Preminger was amazed .. There low, they were welcomed as Kings. **  
**He went everywhere: discovered the magnificences of castles, lust of palaces, style of the private toilets, the sophisticated manners and the grace of the words. **  
**Certainly, Muldinia wasn't the equivalent of the kingdom of King Ludwig but nevertheless, few mattered. It was an earth infinitely hotter, with long areas of deserts that Preminger refused to visit. Good thing the palace where it stayed remained of an average and pleasant temperature, because he didn't support the too excessive heat.

It was not rare to see him fanning itself regularly or applying a wet handkerchief to the forehead, by sighing of ease under the freshness of the water on the forehead. Quite dramatically. He had even finished to invest in a range. The climate was so different from mountains of his magnificent native country... **  
**Ambassador Reddington had very fast adapted on the contrary. He spent the day outside, told never not an excursion, an enthusiast that it was necessary to discover the marvels of Muldinia. Days passed without him. **  
**What is there arranged the business of Preminger, the ambassador not being there, it was not rare that we requested then his opinion on political affairs.

By this way, he awakened gradually his evil spirit to find interesting compromises and weaved of new relations. It was not from now on rare to see consulting on the diplomatic business between both countries, and each of its advice were listened to. **  
**\- ''My dear Preminger, here is a piece of news which goes I think of delighting you'', announced him a day Reddington by scampering of its short legs towards him. **  
**\- ''Don't summits me to languish, my dear, what is such?'' **  
**\- ''Our Glorious Majesty King got married to Princess Genevieve of the nearby kingdom...'' **  
**Preminger pouted. Wouldn't he have been justifiable that the ambassadors and their assistants attend the royal marriage? He would have made big impression in the procession, he was persuaded... Even the new queen would have noticed him... **  
**\- ''Why this choice? Hadn't he met an unknown dancer of whom he did n't stop, did you tell, to ask? " _One latecomer in the eyes of a blue purer than the sky_ ", " _the spirit personified and of an incomparable grace_ ", is not it his exact words?'' **  
**\- ''Ah yes, the young dancer! But it is exactly about her, Preminger. When His Majesty the King met her, she danced for one of her distant cousins certainly, but this one was other than duchess Elizabeth... Our good Ludwig was subjugated... Then he tried to see again her... And here is how is born love. **  
**For simple answer to the ambassador he had beaten hands, to conceal his disappointment under airs of enjoyment.

* * *

\- ''What do you think of this marriage my dear Preminger?'' One of the high councillors of Muldinia asked him more late, who appreciated his notices during the diplomatic consultations. **  
**\- ''I think that on a political level, this marriage is of the most _disastrous_ although I approve in every respect my liking good sovereign to draw his choices on the only basis of his noblest feelings.'' **  
**He liked this sentence was not at least subtle? Reddington stirred ill-at-ease but the Councillor listened to him by shaking the head: **  
**\- ''when you say politically, you imply alliance isn't it?'' **  
**Preminger squinted obsequiously.

\- ''Alliance and economy, very expensively. We know all that the alliance made between the country of Princess Genevieve and our King exists for centuries and that it is not to be any more strengthened. The marriage is thus on this useless point... But this wedding becomes absurd there economically especially when we know that Princess Genevieve isn't the heiress of his Father... And still she would have only an elder son but we speak 6 sisters...'' **  
**And what sisters! These imposed upon the memory of Preminger and he shook the head disparagingly. **  
**\- ''You speak wisely, Preminger... He is it's a pity that King didn't think of our muldinienne Princess... Certainly this one is not either a heiress but our links are so difficult as a marriage would have simplified everything.''

Preminger already came out in favour the head hypocritically. **  
**\- ''Besides to win a beautiful and intelligent wife, my great sovereign would have won an allied and prosperous kingdom. As well as your services, sir Councillor...'' **  
**\- ''Exactly! That be you not councillor, dear Preminger. A day maybe... Certainly.'' **  
**Preminger smiled already arrogantly, when Reddington chooses this moment to intervene by mopping the forehead. Strangely, if the sun of this country was not capable of tearing away to him the slightest sweat, the diplomatic council they on the other hand could. **  
**\- ''Certainly Misters... Beautiful speech on the power, the importance of the political relations but you forget the romantic aspect of the word marriage. Essential aspect.''

\- ''Didn't I evoke it?'' Answered Preminger by raising an eyebrow ...  
He allowed to speak to Reddington on the tone of an equal, because he considered him as such and because the latter encouraged him to express himself according to his thought.  
\- ''You said it so as to hide him easily ... Yet our good King Ludwig is so made: love gives rhythm to his choices and it is praiseworthy. And we say that Queen Genevieve is the wisest young woman and the most beautiful woman of the kingdom. To the point that she would return the color of the flowers of alohac.''  
Reddington smiles to the joke: the alohac was a plant of Muldinia capable of clearing the linen, the wigs ...

" But nevertheless, who would have dared to claim the opposite? " think Preminger with mockery. The Queens were always in their country praised as the most beautiful.  
\- ''Beautiful, she is, certainly. Have not you ever seen her previously, Preminger?'' Had questioned the muldinian councillor shortly after ambassador Reddington has of to go out for an important affair.

\- ''NO, I have never had there the opportunity... I only saw her sisters who were charming, it is necessary to agree on it. It is moreover the only quality which I can grant them...'' he had allowed himself with irony.  
The Councellor had scrutinized him with intensity.  
\- ''You don't appreciate this marriage, right?''  
-''It's bad? I would say that it is rather about common sense. But it says perhaps we should to rent " _Queen_ Genevieve" for her ingenuity. To become a queen, her the rank of which intended her at the very most to become the wife of a duke, which success...''  
His interlocutor had smiles with complicity.

\- ''Would you dare to doubt of the love in this marriage?''  
Preminger had allowed himself a snigger.  
\- ''Love is always there, when the power and the gold are the reward. And which marriage, which honor for a country such as his that to unite with ours ... Very expensively, consider I horribly disillusioned, but I think that the greed is the only thing which motivates our new queen. The idea to possess a Crown ... Who would refuse? Who can refuse?''  
\- ''You are right. The arrogance and the ambition are wounds, pleases king that men as you and me know how to move away from it to think of the common good.'' The councillor had come out in favour.  
And Preminger had smiles.

* * *

The mission lasted longer that planned, for a long time so that the letters of the kingdom depicts them important events crossed in their absence... There were tensions with the kingdom of Raguse, a young viscountess had married the current Councillor of King, the market of the gold mine was of the most prosperous, a light epidemic had pursued a part of the kingdom, Queen Genevieve was expecting a baby... **  
**Preminger when to him piled up the gold. He had taken part in some embezzlements to grow rich and forces was to notice that it smiled to him. The gold made him miserly nevertheless more he obtained it more he pinched lips at the idea of spending it...

Although in a totally contradictory way, he didn't resist at the idea of buying clothes and fineries from colossal sums in the only purpose to embellish or rather to reveal his beauty. When it was about his own comfort and especially about his own person, his spirit had no limit... And the gold was a very essential way. **  
**Assistant of ambassador was of no use.. Once this ended mission, it had absolutely to obtain a more prestigious post. **  
**\- ''It is a girl, my dear!'' Announced cheerfully Reddington one morning. **  
**Preminger winked, perplexed.. **  
**\- ''The royal child was born... It's a Princess. The rumor says that she was born with a born task on one of the shoulders in the shape of crown! Do you believe that ? She is born for be the greastest queen of our kingdom !''

-''... oh!...'' **  
**And hanging for a brief moment Preminger didn't know what to formulate of other one. To tell the truth, be if far from the palace had almost made lose interest him in the affairs of king, seen that these didn't concern him personally. The happiness so rented for king and for queen doesn't interested him hardly... He preferred by far the politics, the little schemes and the gold. **  
**But however, the piece of news deserved a reaction also, he started again: **  
-** " Which happy news, charming... really " by beating hands, ''glory to our illustrious princess... How is she named?'' **  
**-''Anneliese. Isn't it charming? Come toast the Princess.''

And without leaving the time to him, to make the slightest movement, Reddington went to one of the lounges of the apartments which they occupied. Preminger followed him pensive...  
Although he never showed any interest for childrens and even less for the royal couple, this piece of news didn't leave unmoved him. First of all, doubtless that to urge the kingdom to celebrate the birth of the heiress, the king would increase the salary of everything to each in a exceptional way... And the gold was a thing which we never possessed enough.  
And.. Anneliese was certainly an attractive name...

* * *

 **I'm anxious at first to apologize for the long moment of absence on this site. Really I'm sorry, don't believe that I lost of the interest, certainly not! I adore writing, I adore Preminger and I adored writing this story** **and more still I adore your comments! SO MUCH !** **  
** **Thus I would not leave you ^^** **  
** **The fact that I didn't post is not due to my lack of inspiration, seen that my story** **is already written, but only owed to my studies. This year is a really testing year and I don't stop working even during the holidays (yes, even the CHRISTMAS DAY ! Why my life is soooooo evil ?l! xD)**

 **My tests** **fall after Christmas holidays during two weeks thus I had to get ready for it at best.** **  
** **Thus here is...** **  
** **Be afraid of nothing, you will have the end of story one day (although you already know it** **in a way: SPOILER PREMINGER finishes in his** **wedding cake ! Oh my precious tresure, I'm soooooo sorry for you _** **)**

 **Thus thank you again for your reviews and for those who follow this story** **without leaving of comments!** **  
** **LavernaG I dedicate you once again this story** **and I think that this chapter will please you... I too am happy to bring in new symbolic characters :D And you're a very good friend, I tell it because it's true !** **  
** **Turquisea, I am always happy to read your comments even when they are short, because they are always really impressive, I guess your state of mind by reading them ^^**

 **I hope that this chapter will have pleased you!  
I would post the next one doubtless in three weeks seen when my falling examinations next two weeks, that will be impossible hanging these.**

 **Thank you again**

 **See you soon (I hope)**

 **Kiss**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	13. Chapter 13: Countess Alexiane de Jully

**Hello everybody!**

 **I hope that you are well!** **  
** **Here is the new chapter, just a little longer than usually, but I did not see cutting in the middle of this part.** **  
** **I hope that it** **will please you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **The Countess Alexiane de Jully**

They returned finally..The Court reserved them a curious reception and King receipts in private to congratulate them.

Reddington praised the behavior of Preminger and the King Ludwig shook the head pensive. **  
**\- ''We told me very well of you abroad, also... So, it seems to me correct to propose to you in exchange for your loyal services the post of councillor of Secretary of Kingdom: the count Jonas.'' **  
**\- ''That... It is a badge honor, your glorious majesty.'' **  
**He would have liked seeing indicating ambassador but councillor of Secretary of Kingdom was a prestigious and sufficient post at the moment. **  
**It was a post especially more political and Preminger in overview quickly centered on the economy of the kingdom... The study of the public and financial politics...Things which he learnt easily but it was necessary to admit it he tore away certain contempt sometimes: " the common property of the people must be upper to the personal enrichment "... It was the example of the sentence which tempted him to roar... It was of a grotesque. Everybody knew that the people were pitiful, and that it was little important to educate it, all that we asked for of him it was to obey...  
He often saw Alexiane. Always in secret however. If first years he had thought one day of marrying her, her chaotic reputation had dissuaded him from it. If he wanted to remain a respectable man, doubtless his choice should concern to a more humble person but in the fortune so stocked as that of the countess. In the meantime, why to hesitate to see her?  
He attended the receptions which she gave, from time to time, staying in the role of the distant and indifferent friend. Often he arranged to go on the insistences of one other than he. The Count Jonas, Secretary of Kingdom for whom it worked being one of the lovers of Alexiane, the easiest was to pass by him.  
\- ''You will make a secretary more competent than him, Erwin'', asserted the young woman a day. ''You have the dynamism and the ambition which he lost... A so boring character. Let us speak about something else: do you want to attend a masked ball?''  
This idea there on the other hand had seduced him and he hadn't for a long time been asked for accepting.

In the pride to get noticed, Preminger had placed a good many of his economies in the clothing business of a blazing suit and a mask of the same tone, so that he had of to borrow to continue to pay his pleasant accommodation.

The money which it had had of Sophia had so been fast wasted... " _You are too extravagant_ " Mister Hendrick would have told him. But the old man would have been wrong, to survive in the environment of the Court, was needed some money, it was necessary to follow the tendency.. And he was very too arrogant to dare to summon some money to the very invaluable countess.

Maybe she would have seen him with pity then, and he didn't want of the pity, he wanted the _prestige_. **  
**He had dressed in his magnificent suit, taking advantage cheerfully the sweetness of the velvet and the luck to have been able to get itself a light lace part and had put on its wolf to go to Alexiane. **  
**The countess had decorated her castle in a subdued and magnificent atmosphere. Golden candlesticks furnished every table, every console or shelf. And in every corner of masks the most diversified as possible observed it in their own mystery. " _The reality confused in the mystery_ " thought Preminger with fascination. He kept the illusion to be perfectly unrecognizable, congealed in his look and in his imposing presence.

Others on the other hand were him much less, also he recognized marquis Adam de Montaigne in a colorful garment of black and deep blue, laughing in the jokes of one other noble known. Duke Richard - whom Preminger didn't estimate- made ridiculous in his ill-matched lace succession and which rose up to his throat in a stifling ruffle. Some in their hairstyle, or even in their disguise didn't make illusion: a gesture betrayed them, a detail, a laughter. Maybe it was the funniest: watch in a place without knowing all and enjoy identifying them one by one. It would doubtless constitute great means of pressure in the future.

But that would have been to stand apart of the amusement and if he had wished it it, he would have opted for a less expensive suit, right? And he doesn't. It was the reason why he got involved in the others, hiding his voice, participating in some discussions where he obtained a respectful aura. Under the hidden envy for some, he danced some dances, proud of his improvement in this domain. A young woman in black dress tied up him gracefully, presenting him the hand. He kissed it delicately by holding a smile. Although the dress and the mask are perfectly made a success, he guessed under the wolf which masked of the summit of the skull up to the nose the master of ceremonies. The look and the preservation doubtless.

And the fact that the guests revolve around her had already drawn its attention. " _You are very beautiful this evening Alexiane_ ". But he would not say it, obviously. Thinking of being subtly masked, it was stupid to burn out his identity. So much dance with her, gracefully while keeping silent. **  
**-'' I didn't think of having invited King this evening,'' eventually declared the young woman with a graceful voice, ''You should not be with your wife, Majesty?'' **  
**At the time, Preminger really wondered about the probability to be really taken for the sovereign of the kingdom. His suit was doubtless so beautiful as the error could be possible... But the brilliant blue eyes slowed down his dream. She joked simply. **  
**\- ''She is also here, would it be you? He articulated courteously. **  
**\- ''You found me..'' **  
**He began laughing. There was anything impertinent to be been thought of as the royal couple but after all why not? It was only a masked ball. Not that the idea to be king didn't tempt him, but it was a dream. Yet, this evening, the dreams and the reality became entangled uninhibitedly. The dance tinted him and the envious looks of masks settled on them. **  
**\- ''Why to have chosen the violet, my King? It is a color so rarely used by the men.''

\- ''I like this color. It's original, refined... this isn't always typical feminine qualities.'' **  
**He had always had a preference for this color, it was true. From young, it had attracted him. He liked violets flowers when they extended in meadows. He sometimes picked to furnish the table of the place which he called formerly lodging house, that decorated the place and it gave to his house an imposing presence which hid the wear of the wood, the decay of boards. **  
**He rarely dared to wear this color nevertheless, except for small doses. Alexiane was right, so much few men wore it that it was better to avoid also. And then, if we wished to soar on the Court better was worth appearing as each wished to see you. The most fashionable colors were the sky blue and the grey at the men then he wore it as much as he could. While keeping his affinity for the violet.

After a light whirlwind in the dance, Alexiane declared: **  
**\- ''You are unique, my dear Erwin Preminger.'' **  
**What had the effect of making him grimace. Why had she said his name? She had just spoiled everything. Was he thus so recognizable, so obvious? **  
**\- ''Yes I recognized by you. But reassure you, the others didn't make it.'' **  
**\- ''How?'' **  
**\- ''The style of your extravagance. There is only you to dare it.'' **  
**And the masked young woman smiled proud, by playing some black pearls which shone in the neck. The assortment of all these dark matters - as much in the jewels as in her clothes, highlighted the pale complexion of her soft skin.

Had she been more beautiful than at this precise moment, when the blue eyes shone her black silk mask, while the dress wrapped her size with grace? **  
**Changed by a kind of impulse, he attracted hier to him, kissing her gallantly and surprise, in the middle of the dancers. Their kiss had a delicious taste of prohibition and passion and already the hands got lost in their respective hair. With regret, she finishes by tore away a moment from her embrace, surprise: **  
**\- ''Didn't you want to keep it secret?'' She asked in a breath. **  
**\- ''Certainly yes. But I'm unrecognizable...you told me it. And anyway, what the reality here?'' **  
**\- ''Yes.. Of course.'' She added in abounding in his sense. ''All the reality is false, it bases itself on the lies, the hypocrisies... Behind the dry word, there is the truth, behind the compliment hides the mockery. All which surrounds us is artificial, what really matters they are our feelings, what what lives in our hearts and makes them beat, what makes of us what we are. After all, we are only souls. What is really existing only what we return as such. And the pleasure of the amusement. This evening, we are King and the Queen. **  
**There was only she to throw a reasoning so in full dance. But it was what there was of charming. And he had kissed her again in the view of all and nobody. **  
**\- ''It's King, I cannot refuse him nothing'', she had answered when one of his guests had questioned her about the identity of Preminger. **  
**Then she had chuckled by embracing him.

\- ''I am sure that he believed in it. You have the imposing presence of King, Erwin. But you are more beautiful.'' **  
**\- ''And especially I'm not married to queen Genevieve'', he had been ironic. ''You are my queen.'' **  
**She had blushes and had snuggled up in the arms. He had spent all evening with her and more still, both made drunk of their mutual presence.

* * *

His idyll, if he could name it so, with the young countess was particular. The masked ball had changed nothing his position, everybody ignored his links with the attractive young woman. And his usual pretenders continued to hurry up at her home where she received them with boredom.

" _Why not in her doesn't marry one?_ " Preminger wondered nevertheless, whereas she cited to him their names one by one. Not that he wished it but, wasn't it what what would eventually happen? When she would have spent all of her fortune, she wouldn't turn to one of them? **  
**\- ''The marquis of Montaigne always hopes'', he sometimes declared with mockery. **  
**\- ''But what an idea! Go up to him the head like that. Him as an other one, he will fail. I don't want to depend on somebody, I like the moment when we fight for me. Where we believe we can buy me, by jewels or soft words. A fight persisted for a vain objective.'' **  
**\- ''Wish you that I make it?'' Preminger was ironic. **  
**\- ''No, I would be bothered. I consider you more that them. Don't oblige me to treat you like them.'' **  
**\- ''You are already demanding.'' **  
**\- ''Me?'' She exclaimed then wrongly offended. ''With _you_? Demanding? No, you are difficult and made dizzy that's all. And I try to reason you.'' **  
**Why did she estimate him more than the others? Preminger summarized it by his state of almost ideal man. He was intelligent, beautiful, subtle and he had a state of mind which suited to the young woman: he didn't seem to want love or marriage, but placed his ascent as his absolute priority.  
Alexiane seemed, her, to want to be free. So, she controlled her life and her image with a false indifference, her who had suffered to be married by his father to two different husbands whom she didn't know and whose deaths had shaken her. And more still... It was only accidentally that known Preminger the most secret wound of the young countess...

During one of their meetings, he had found Alexiane profoundly shaken by the visit of one of his distant cousins come present her his newborn child. For some time, Preminger had perceived a different behavior at Alexiane, she criticized and annoyed for many reasons, and took a malicious pleasure in speaking ill in a more visible way.. H had put it at the expense of her questionable popularity to the Court. **  
**Her controversial life had always been tolerated over there grace the fortune which she possessed, but if she was acts of any baroness, no doubt that her behavior would have been carried in public obloquy.

However, Alexiane didn't find thanks to the eyes of the new queen. Not that this one personally offended her, but Alexiane cried out that the virtue of queen Genevieve was strongly incompatible with the countess. **  
**The one reigned over the kingdom, the other one over the Court...

Anyway, the young queen appeared only rarely in public. We said it little concerned society life, parties, and when she organized it it was only in small group where Preminger wasn't invited. He had complained about it then automatically to Alexiane, hoping to distract her and to force her to pity him. The young countess had then annoyed.

\- ''You think only of you! What do you care about thus to be urged to work for King? The money and your post should be enough for you? You are thus one of its marionettes who measure your value among respects which the monarchy grants you? But what do you care about the monarchy? You know very well your value. Don't let them dictate it to you.'' **  
**\- ''Consider me that as you, I'm indifferent to their opinion'', he had answered, hurt. **  
**\- ''Really? LIES! LIAR. Everybody knows to what extent you care only about your reputation, Erwin. You are a hypocrite... Be with whom will please you, but not with me! I think of being the only one to live in can near honestly here... What does not please to all, obviously. Our good liked queen has, I am sure, a very clear-cut opinion of me, even if she continues to speak to me kindly. **  
**jealousy . Everybody knows that you are more influential than this innocent young and royal thing... If I was in your place I would try to take revenge. **  
**The countess had got up with impatience, measuring the room with nervousness. **  
**\- ''Now you become an intriguing... To avenge me? I would risk the exile... But I disdain her. Better, I _hate_ her. This woman has everything...'' **  
**\- ''She has nothing more that you, very dear...'' **  
**\- ''Oh of course she is better than me...'' **  
**And she had collapsed in tears in so sudden a way, as Preminger didn't have time to react. He had approached, shortly after, to support her, wondered and perplexed.

\- ''The gold, the beauty and the glory? '' He had murmured softly. ''Let us see, you already have it... Over and above the fact that contrary to you, she doesn't take advantage of it.'' **  
**\- ''Everything isn't a question of appearance...'' **  
**And having tried to hide the reason of her tears, she eventually agrees to explain to him, almost furious. **  
**\- ''The queen has her daughter.. I would never have children'', she admitted caught in the shoulder, wiping the water of the eyes in the silk handkerchief which he had tightened at her. **  
**She had lost one of her first marriage - the one who had united her with a young royal admiral further to the death of her husband at sea. **  
**\- ''It is funny, isn't it? The most courted woman is the one of what they would never want in reality. Nobody would want of a sterile woman in the nobility. All run after the distribution of their name. That is why all ignore it.''  
\- ''Isn't it my purpose'', had eventually declared Preminger after a moment of silence.  
He had never reflected to have children.. It was a kind of need which was totally foreign to him and the idea to observe one day a child looking like him put him ill-at-ease.  
\- ''Then what is your purpose Erwin Preminger? Your most buried secret?''  
He hadn't answered. The answer was too vague. For what did he really hope? The fame. How did he plan to obtain ot? He didn't know. A prestigious post, a prestigious wife or both. At the moment, he contented with trying to maintain the state of his personal finances at a respectable level.  
-''Are you happy? Satisfied with your life?'' Continued to question Alexiane.  
He ignored for what she expected from him at this precise moment, by contemplating him curious and intensely. He eventually answers her that yes, he was happy. But satisfied of his life, that he was incapable to say it, and guessing that she wondered in this connection he added:  
\- ''I am happy. But let us say that everything will be completed when I would be finally an ambassador. ''

* * *

Sometimes, Ambassador Reddington came to set of his news... He seemed nostalgic of Muldinia when he came, one day, to visit him...  
\- ''Even more than Meer, Muldinia calls me, I believe that I succumbed for this country.. I die to discover its desert...''  
\- ''But thus make, my friend !'' encouraged him Preminger enthusiastically...  
Doubtless if the ambassador was in foreign country, as it would be confided him more missions... More missions meant more money. And then maybe that we would give him finally the rank of ambassador in the long run.  
And it was for that that he supposed to be summoned for an interview deprived in the castle.. He dressed in one of the rigorous grey clothes, called a coach and went to the palace.

The King waited for him in a heavy silence, on his red throne.. Next to him, a crowned young woman carried a child in the arms. " The Queen ", identified by far easily, Preminger. Doubtless it was its lucky day, he had never had the honor to be presented to her. **  
**The servant introduced him and while King raised the head, Preminger dived into a polite reverence. **  
**\- ''Majesty, I moved as quickly as possible...'' **  
**Taken King the hand of his wife of a soft gesture. **  
**-Genevieve, my love, I ignore if you have already had the opportunity to meet Preminger.. He is to advise of my Secretary of Kingdom Jonas. And the assistant of Ambassador Reddington. **  
**\- ''Welcome to the Court, Mister Preminger'', declared the queen of a melodious voice..

It was necessary to recognize that the rumors were right: Queen Genevieve was of an incomparable beauty .. A figure in the complexion of pink which smiled with nobility. Or maybe it was the nobility which endowed her lines of beauty. Some made some royal blood a decisive criterion, incapable to believe that the beauty can be conferred on the common. Preminger didn't think like that. But he couldn't deny his beauty, it was simply imperative. Nevertheless the blue eyes were endowed only with an any tint, any one on which the poets would have got drunk to create a word deserving indicating her, nevertheless his straight nose remained in the end too discreet in her figure to the detriment of the cheeks and to the detriment of her fleshy mouth ... But it was these elements which drew the attention.

Her simplicity, her elegance. He had never been sensitive to the simplicity... But when this one was royal, it could only mark him. **  
**-''Maj... Majesty, thank you... Big is the kingdom which possesses in the head a couple so magnificent of body and spirit and a child who makes the enjoyment of his people.'' **  
**The Queen dedicated him a beaming smile whereas King stayed stone-faced. **  
**-''Preminger, I made you come to announce you a disturbing piece of news: ambassador Reddington has the fever...'' **  
**Preminger understood what the lugubrious tone suggested... The fever was only the polite way to indicate something graver: the plague. **  
**\- ''Disaster!'' He exclaimed in an acute voice by carrying the hand in the forehead... **  
**But in him a laughter was insidiously born. His supposed friendship which bound him to Reddington should have caused his sadness, but he saw only the political aspect of the news... However the royal couple believed in his sadness because the face of the Queen took a compassionate expression. Returning the child, who played with her long fair buckles, against her heart, she declared: **  
**\- ''I am sorry for you...He was your friend too...'' **  
**-''Genevieve, he didn't die yet'', rectified King Ludwig by frowning slowly. ''Please, don't say that, my beloved...I know he is our friends but...He symbolized my childhood, he was always with my father...I would like to do something...He had no family but I consider him as such...'' **  
**It was true the ambassador had no family. An interesting information which had always known Preminger... He had always seen the potential in this heir's absence. At the moment, more than quite different day.

-''There is always hope, Ludwig.'' Tenderly said the queen to her husband. **  
**\- ''Yes, we don't still die the fever''. pursued King with a calm voice, ''I would like that you take care of his return, Preminger..'' **  
**\- ''Of his return, Your Majesty?'' **  
**He had stammered the word, fired of his musing. **  
**\- ''Yes, his return, go at his bedside and get back him. I am going to install him to the palace.. Here, the best doctors crowd, they will find a remedy. It's time to find a solution to this bane.'' **  
**\- ''No... NO!'' Screeches Preminger abruptly.' 'No, Majesty...You can't...''

He was out of the question that he goes at the bedside of the ambassador, certainly we said that the miraculously cured persons of the black plague risked nothing but Preminger didn't wish to take the risk, and in more King ignored this miraculously cured person's status... " It is ready to risk my life so precious for this... dying man... " And especially but especially out of the question to lose an inheritance so promising. Anyway, Reddington was a dead man, nobody part survived him in the black plague.

\- ''No? You discuss a royal order?'' say the King of a wrathful voice. **  
**\- ''No, Majesty, I couldn't, but... **  
**He needed a justification the amber eyes quickly traveled the room... They landed here where it was necessary and he continued in a worried voice: **  
**\- ''oh Majesty, far from me the idea to notice your clear-sighted authority.. Your Majesty is a soul so good, ready for anything to save his friend of the death... Rented is your kindness... But Majesty, you forget that the disease is contagious. Very contagious. I'm personally ready to take the risk, obviously. Ambassador Reddington is a dearest friend... And I'm certain whom you are also ready to take him your Majesty. But don't forget that we speak of...''

He stopped and shivered dramatically before starting again.  
\- ''It's the black plague... And the studies show, Your Majesty, that you cannot regrettably protect the kingdom of this plague and... Princess Anneliese is a baby so precious, so nicely magnificent... It would be so tragic as a misfortune comes to affect her... The children are always more perceptible to the diseases... The Princess could be protected with difficulty by the plague...'' he ends with a dose of despair in his voice.  
He didn't look at King, he looked at the Queen... And this one fixed with horror her child before squeezing her against her heart..  
\- ''My daughter... She could leave... Leave the palace..''  
\- ''Of course, my queen... But who says that we shall contain the plague inside the palace? Who says that the disease which we shall consider eradicated will not remain to attack in this adorable and royal child. We cannot guarantee it... Oh, this prospect is very too painful me. And ... I'm on that the prospect to make take any risk to the princess would horrify Reddington ...'' he added with unreliability while pulling a handkerchief of his pocket and pretend to wipe non-existent tears.  
King turned his brown look to Preminger:

-''So, you advise me to abandon my friend?''  
Preminger took the most reassuring voice.  
\- ''Your Majesty ... We can be cured of the plague .. And the Ambassador is a strong man. It is this thought which allows me to ask you for its preservation on the spot.''  
\- ''You are maybe right ... That you think of it, Genevieve ?''

The queen had remained motionless, the princess moving in arms.  
\- ''Yes it has to be the least risky solution'', she eventually articulates with sadness. ''Maybe that. Even if we wanted it, Anneliese couldn't be protected with certainty... But the idea to abandon our friend...''  
King fixed his wife with sadness and embraced the hand with love.  
Preminger took the most reassuring voice.  
\- ''There is always some hope, you said, my queen... Over and above the fact that the kingdom of Muldinia holds him in high respect... It is thus obvious that they will quite make it them be able to to save him...''  
It is not nevertheless enough. The ambassador died a few days later...

The next week, King Ludwig established Preminger as royal ambassador in an official ceremony. Erwin Preminger son of farmer became Ambassador...  
In his spectacular ascent, Preminger showed himself attractive, intelligent, fine, spiritual. In reality behind appearances, was only vanity and ruthless ambition.

* * *

 **Here we are, here is it was a chapter one little more centered on Alexiane, just to knowing** **this character who is central all the same in the life of Preminger..**

 **Just to understand and discover** **her better because she is a complex character and her development is important for understand her reactions.**

 **I think, she is more lovable with her past, isn't ?**

 **And finally the meeting between Preminger, Genevieve and Anneliese... Sad circumstance but all the same. ^^ I like Genevieve so I'm happy to write this meeting.** **  
** **I hope that you appreciated this chapter.**

 **I know that you are more and more numerous to follow this story and I thank you for it. Openly, that very pleases me, then don't hesitate to leave me a small message, a review, for to speak your mind of the story (even if it is about critics :P), because that interests me. YOUR** **impressions interest me.**

 **LavernaG: I am sure that you are very happy to see Genevieve in this chapter, take advantage for the better because we shall not see again her necessarily at once:D yes I 'm soooooo** **cruel ^^ but once she is back in the story she will never leave it, you can imagine !**  
 **  
** **In brief, thank you for following this story!**

 **See you soon, my friends!**

 **Kiss**

 **Esmee_Lynn**


	14. Chapter 14: Preminger's Guest

**Hello everybody after this long long long moment of absence.**

 **MEA CULPA ! My life was a continuation of pitfalls and events thus I was unable to continue to post this story earlier.**

 **Now that I am finally on holidays, it's again possible!** **  
** **I hope that it will always please you and that you did not lose interest about it**

 **(I would understand but I am again going to post much more regularly I promise!)** **  
** **I hope that this chapter will please you, it is short but it is voluntary ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 :**

 **''Preminger's guest''**

The heritage of the ambassador refloated his finances besides endowing him with a really consequent wealth. It was sufficient, decided on Preminger one day. For its oldest project. If the tension rose to his heart, he signed all the same papers and necessary formalities to realize it. A consequent golden sum had been given... It was enough to wait. Of time Preminger had it to resell and strangely, he did not look forward to of this meeting. On the contrary, more it advanced more the anxiety came to haunt him.. And if? He had no really formulated, just fear this obsessing question:

" _If?_ ". And when the day came and when the noise of the carriage rings in front of its house, he bit itself lips curtly.

\- ''Mister Ambassador, your.. **guest** arrived.'' Informed a domestic by making a light low bow. **  
**He see the surprise on the face of this servant. Decided not to take into account it. Why to care in the opinion of a man so low. Resting the report which he made for king, he indicated the door quietly:

\- ''Make have him a bath, dress of suitable clothes for him. Once once that is done, and once to have indicated him his apartments, he will have dinner with me.'' **  
**\- ''Well Mister Ambassador.'' **  
**\- ''And send you to him respectfully.''

He followed the hesitating silhouette of the domestic to leave the room before diving back into his document. But the spirit was not there. His curiosity was somewhere else. " _And if... "_ No. Everything would go to the perfection. Everything went to the perfection at the moment. It was not even a lie, it was true. His life was a success. " _Then why you are so nervous?_ ". He caught a small mirror and looked with attention and pride. Was not everything on the face an ode in the magnificent social success which he built? Oh yes! Obviously. This study having revived him, it gave him enough detachment to end his report successfully and affix his seal and his signature. "Preminger". Even his calligraphy had this extravagance, this theatrical side which took little by little totally the control of its appearance. There was only ambassador's grey uniform which balanced it. And it wasn't really enough.  
He did hair of his white wig, decorated his mouth of an artificial beauty spot then consulted the hour. Twenty hours and twenty. Still let be ten minutes to wait. If he appeared too early in the room, doubtless it he would create a doubt. He took his time, strolled in front of paintings and mirrors then entered the room where the table had been drawn up. Still empty. In a sense, maybe it was a better thing. He sat at the table, letting his look slide on the raised dishes. A roast chicken smoked still ready to be tasted, a green salad also throned and slices of salmon finely seasoned decorated dishes. " _A tempting meal in a certain way._ " How to believe that it would not please. His host would be delighted there, he would certainly have contented himself with much worse, then when he offered him the best...

He thought of his first meals in the big city, in " the Inn of the Black Horse " that he had found delicious good that refusing to admit it. " _And nevertheless it was only of the low cooking_ ". Then here, nothing could ever establish of better meal than what he had just set up. He took his fork, rested it as a noise of door was listened.

He turned the head slowly watching his host approaching the table in small steps suspicious. His curve had still strengthened and he walked with difficulty, but he reached all the same the seat which Preminger indicated of the hand. **  
**\- ''My lord...'' **  
**The voice was hoarse, scratched, and the man lowered the head, in a respectful sign of head. **  
**Hair had totally gone pale, noticed Preminger, but not of a spotless and pure white. Here and there brown drills remained tarnished and drills of a tow-coloured white ran along the face. **  
**\- ''Eat my dear. We shall discuss along the way'', eventually encourages Preminger of a captivating tone. **  
**He noticed that his guest avoided facing him, hiding his look behind a thick and too long fringe.

" _He knows nothing, he does not understand_ " realized the sudden young man. Hesitating to tell him to everything, Preminger resolved to make nothing and to give the example attacked a good soup of mushrooms. Observing his interlocutor most discreetly possible. **  
**Doubtless, the man had resolved to eat nothing, but the hunger eventually catches him in the view of all this good food and he soon began imitating Preminger. **  
**He did not eat with appetite, he ate with the spite of a private man. Every spoon of soup seemed to be worth gold and every mouthful of water was savoured as Preminger would make it of a great wine.

It was something rather moving and strange at the same time. The manners did not exist for him, and only one his greediness seemed to have took control of his acts. However, he did not eat nastily. **  
**Doubtless he noticed that Preminger looked at him because he suddenly stopped dead in his moose, the going hand to release his fork which rang in its plate. **  
**\- ''Forgive me, lord... I forgot myself.'' **  
**He cleared his hair, sullenly as a child set in fault, allowing Preminger to observe him more clearly. The skin of his host had sieved, it had took an almost grey tint and its almond eyes seemed to have hidden themselves.

" Say something ". Yes, good idea. Preminger put the cup that he carried in his mouth and made a vast movement of the hand. **  
**\- ''It is quite natural, forgotten and forgiven. Eat in your hunger, in your taste and in your speed. All this is made for you.'' **  
**If it was affected to see the gratitude gaining the face of his host, the distrust which shook the eyes rained him of advantage: **  
**\- ''I am your obligee, my lord... But why? Why all of this ? You're a young lord, why help me ? '' **  
**-''A reason seems to you necessary' ?' Questioned Preminger, by letting the fingers wind around his artificial hair. **  
**\- ''For sure! The generosity exists for a reason in this case. I am only a poor man forgotten by all. With a particular reputation. What do you want ?Which interest you have to act like that ? ''

Preminger hesitated. What answer to give? What it was necessary to say? The throat dries, he resumed a mouthful of wine. A drop of drink slid along the glass and he watched at it, captivated, crashing into the tablecloth in a bloody task.  
\- ''Personal reason.''  
He had declared it without raising eyes, letting the man dream up an answer.. The latter emitted a small sceptical, manga growl a new part of its meal with greediness, then rested again its fork. " He has a wrist so fine. If his bust remains strong, his fronts arms seem so thin ".  
-''So thank you. And I am at your disposal. ''

\- ''Why do you think that? Is not there thus anybody to be able to and wish to help you?''  
He kept voluntarily his soft and compassionate voice even if the restlessness gained his members.  
\- ''Nobody who have the means there, my lord.''  
-'' I am not a lord'', rectified Preminger at the end of a moment of silence.  
The man shrugged, before drying itself his fine mouth on the white towel.  
\- ''Forgive me, my lor...Mister. But I do not even know your name. I was just told that you had paid for me.''  
A suspicion of shame had crossed the face of his guest and it slightly made frown of Preminger.  
\- ''I am an ambassador and councillor of Secretary of State count Jonas... ''

He appreciated the confusion and the almost envious admiration which passed under the look of his interlocutor. Some things would never change ... It was good.  
\- ''I think that it is supposed to impress me ... But, excuse then Ambassador...for having never heard about you ... there where from I come .. let me say that to know the names of upper crust are not a part of our everyday life ...''  
\- ''Of course ... But I thought well of letting know you my profession ..''  
\- ''I would prefer your name.''

\- ''Of course, you do...But you know my name.''

He wanted that his host makes an effort of imagination, search. And he was what he made, Preminger saw it, now. The old-looking front wrinkled under the effort and he proposed some names which Preminger declined with politeness and smile. Rubbed itself temples, eventually shakes the head, negatively.  
\- ''I regret, I do not know you.''  
\- ''Of course you do'', insisted Preminger almost curtly. ''If you know only a name, it is that one.''  
His guest began laughing, sadly, stroked the hair.  
\- ''No, my nice gentleman. I don't want to put you angry, you who were so good for me ... But the only name which I would know if he I knew only one ... It would be mine.''  
\- ''Undoubtedly.'' Approved Preminger by shaking the head.

A smile crossed him the face whereas the eager eyes scrutinized the face of his host. The latter showed first of all no reaction.. Then his eyebrows frowned to join and he raised eyes towards him, almost shameful of his idea, his lines searching the face of Preminger, really looking at him for the first time.  
\- ''No... Impossible...It Would Be... Preminger? ''He faltered trembling. ''Impossible... Erwin?''  
The smile of the young ambassador widens:  
\- ''Actually. Hello father''.

* * *

 **The return of Johan! Had you recognized him?**

 **I didn't like necessarily the idea to imagine him to rot in a prison throughout his whole life without Preminger makes something. Because he admires so much his father... And thus yes, that moderates a little the despicable personality whom he begins to have. In the previous chapter he lets die a friend in this chapter he helps his father. He is still ambivalent isn't ?**

 **Johan is a key character of his life and he will be still determining in the future. Let us say that it is a little necessary time to confront Preminger to the person who influenced him in to divert him from the good way... See how Preminger will** **influenced by Johan's return** **and how the latter was influenced by the prison...**

 **The Preminger family is gathered** **for better or for worse? Or maybe for both...**

 **LavernaG: I am happy that you liked the last chapter, it is one of my preferred also. Centered on Alexiane (I don't really like this character before this chapter too (yes...even me, I can change my mind on my characters...) and after she really seems more complex to me) and also on the evolution of Preminger. I like these two characters as well as the appearance of Genevieve and Anneliese. They will return one day. When their** **time will come. While waiting for other important things in the life of the future councillor of the queen are going to arrive... We are really going to see him pursuing his advance in the character that he is in the screen ^^**

 **I see you soon**

 **Kisses**

 **Esmee_Lynn**


	15. Chapter 15: Johan's revenge

**Hello my dears.**

 **The consequenses of the return of Johan it's now!**

* * *

Chapter 15 :

Johan's revenge

A sweet scene had followed itself, where the father and the son were everything two sunrises to embrace itself. Quite briefly. Preminger was not a follower of it and very too much intimidated Johan Preminger. He trembled and tears of pride were reflected of the golden eyes. **  
**\- ''How... How?'' **  
**\- ''How I found you? It was easy, I always knew when they guarded you. I simply waited to have the money being enough for paying your pledge.'' **  
**\- ''No, not that. How... Ambassador Ambassador!'' smiling Johan with euphoria and the round eyes.

\- ''Long history... But it's necessary for you to eat before..'' **  
**Not that he did not wish to tell but was not it theatrical more strangely so? **  
**Johan shook the head negatively. **  
**\- ''I cannot eat any more at the moment. My son... Erwin. It is too beautiful. And your mother?'' **  
**It was the question which dreaded Preminger. But he could not shy away at the moment. He looked away towards the meal. **  
**\- ''She died, Father. The black plague.'' **  
**If he knew that even if his father had never been demonstrative, this piece of news would not miss to affect him. And he watched the suffering accentuating the fold of his mouth.

\- ''I cannot say that I did not expect it. I had got ready to never see you and your mother again. I had nevertheless said you that it was not like that that we would have me.'' **  
**A bitter grin worked Preminger and it took out of its jacket a golden coin;

\- "In the meantime, I confide you that, you take care as of your mother, all right ... And then we shall leave". **  
**Johan raised amazed eyes by catching the room which tightened to him his son. **  
**\- ''You always have it?'' **  
**\- ''How do not keep it? It is the only thing which I was able to save from our house in the time. I took care of it ... More than my mother, doubtless ... **''**

His father nosed about in his hair then eventually rests the room in the hand of his son. **  
**\- ''You was angry against me, right? You hold it against me still? We are like it..so...vindictive.'' **  
**Preminger measured nervously the room, putting back carefully the room in his pocket. '' _Of course, I was angry._ '' Oh yes. He remembered his fit of anger in twelve years at Mr Hendrick. He had been so disappointed. So frustrated. But now? **  
**\- ''Not anymore. You did your best, I suppose. Why you I would like it for something who did not finally affect me? Look where I am there, finally. Our name is known at the moment.'' **  
**\- ''So tell me...''

And he had told him. Everything, or especially most main lines, hidting what did not deserve him according to the own will. The departure, his uncle and his alcoholism -which had made, maliciously, his father chuckle- Mr Hendrick, his will to go towards the capital and its meeting with Reddington.  
\- ''Thanks to a simple stolen pad ...''  
\- ''I am proud that you do not deny all your childhood and my rules ...''  
\- ''I deny nothing, quite the opposite. I move forward with them. They made of me what I am.''  
" _And what it remains to become_.". He had nothing precise in head, just the idea of the glory and the power. He had really never tasted the power ... Maybe it was simply the art to handle each other for work in his purposes.

If such was the case, then he was endowed, maybe even a lot. **  
**What Preminger appreciated at his father's Johan's was because he did not stumble when he taught him which extortions he had committed to get to this point. Only the case of Sophia had torn away from him a reaction: **  
**-''Poor girl...Maybe you would have of to pay off her... But, generally, we cannot say that you are not my son.'' **  
**But that had been everything. Maybe he considered to have no advice to be given or maybe he thought on the contrary that Preminger applied the good methods.. It was pleasant in itself. " _I knew that you would understand, Father._ ". Maybe that it was to him that Preminger owed most of his reactions and deceitful reflections...

After all, Johan had not taught him love of the money and the fact that " the end justified the ways "? And what is more he would not have made it, Preminger would have approached of this sort of obsession, alone. **  
**At the end of a silence which the young ambassador would have considered as respectful, his father asked: **  
**\- ''How much rises your fortune?'' **  
**\- ''The equivalent of a middle-class person if we count the regular sums... Almost a baron if we add the rest, the inheritance of Reddington made many.'' **  
**Johan let escape an admiring whistling. **  
**\- ''That is really impressive, son. And being enough.'' **  
**\- ''For what?'' **  
**\- ''Tickets for the boat and the better life.'' **  
**Preminger looked at him taken aback.. Did he really believe...? And even if it risked to seem conceited, he was not able to prevent a light intonation of condescension from showing through in his answer.  
\- ''Oh let us see Father ... Certainly not.''  
\- ''But isn't it what you wanted? Live as a prince on an island where nobody knows us.''  
\- ''Of course...In my **childhood**.That it was my child's dream .. And yours. An attractive illusion. My views are more beautiful now!''  
He banged in the hands of an air delights by pursuing:

-''I do not want to live where nobody knows us. I want that everybody knows my name. ''  
And admitted in this way, this truth gave him an almost excited tone.  
Johan rubbed himself the head, ill-at-ease and lost.  
\- ''I don't understand ... I thought ... That you had made me go out to realize this promise. But what do you expect from me, then? ''

The son raised the finger, ordering to his father a waiting time then took out of his long jacket a long mirror. Erwin tightened it to his father, lives his hesitation and was equipped with an encouraging smile. **  
**-''Take it.'' **  
**And whereas the former farmer ran, he continued: **  
**\- ''Look and say me what you see.'' **  
**Johan raised weakly the mirror up to the face, with hesitation. His uncertain look passed of the reflection to his son, as an interrogation. Then, he eventually observes, with a certain reluctance. **  
**\- ''I see a man who failed. A farmer, a man be afraid... A man who knew how to avoid the prison... A convict. A widower. Who has a son who succeeded in spite of my errors.'' **  
**\- ''No, no, no and NO!'' His son annoyed just by holding on tearing away to himthe mirror of hands.

It would have probably fallen on the ground and would have broken. And it wasn't what Preminger wanted to show to his father. So he forced his senses to control himself, inspired slowly and started again calmly: **  
**\- ''No. Take rather my case. If you had to say what you see when you contemplate my reflection.'' **  
**Johan frowned, indicating by it the incongruity of the question. But he did not protest and eventually executes after a time of silence. **  
**\- ''I see.. a beautiful young man. Formerly poor man and farmer. Today rich and beautiful. A medal shows that he is an ambassador. A man who returned his proud father.'' **  
**\- ''Better'', approved Preminger after a time.''But it's still insufficient. You do not see the main thing for us: a future. And a **glorious** future. And a glorious future. You are not a farmer, nor a convict, you are a man with a future. Today only it. As regards future, I see a notable. A respectable, but naturally solitary and confined man.'' **  
**\- ''A **notable**?'' **  
**\- ''You do not see? I am going to create you a future and better, a whole past. The mirror never lies, each sees his reality there. The future is ours. My father is a notable I said, then my father will be a notable. If you want to be him, if we see you as it is, then it is what they will see''.

* * *

Johan had been surprised, reluctant even when Preminger had announced him the the scale of the task. It was not only to play the notable, but also it was the future. Out of the question to present any member of his family if it was not capable of expressing himself. **  
**He paid leassons of letters, diction, music. All which was capable of awakening at Johan's the adequate behavior. " _When we have a son as me, it is normal to adapt irself to it_ ". That did not prevent the former farmer from remaining particularly fickle as his son. " _He will eventually understand that it is the best way there to earn money.. The dissimulation and the manipulation_ ". **  
**While his father learnt in the life of a middle-class person, a letter of king conferred him a mission.

One year. As he could not move back or refuse, he stayed on one year in diplomatic mission in the kingdom of a distant prince enough to see him marrying a girl met at random by a street... He found it of a ri-di-culous to swoon! The girl was vulgar one commoner although in reality a disappeared princess but nevertheless... It was only its origins which made of her a princess, she, in itself, possessed none of the necessary qualities... And then, after all the legitimacy of kings was debatable: was not it the councillors which possessed in reality the kingdom? This past year had been very instructive to him on this matter. Councillors sometimes showed themselves in real sovereign of the shadow.

Preminger had nothing originally but he "wanted" and more his brain became some of its superior capacities more he wanted more. But it was human not? Or in any case, he wanted to be this citizen described by so many antique philosophers: the First one of the citizens... The First one. Or like the french language say it : ''le **Premi** er des citoyens'' as Preminger. So he would have some gold, some gold and still some gold... He had nothing else than he liked as much no as the gold... Set apart himself... **  
**He could sometimes spend hours to look in the mirror, for himself. Was not he beautiful? The style and the elegance embodied? Sometimes, he exercised the face with diverse mimes, to listen to speaking, cured. " _More holding, more straight ahead still_ "...

The eyes shone when he imagined an even more luxurious life, and some gold... Wealth to go nuts there and where all the women would be in his feet... **  
**Ah, he imagined the deceased M Hendrick to scold him to be pointless... " _The insignificance is the essence of the life, very expensively_ " he answered in thought, smiling by smoothing his shirt. **  
**It was necessary to admit it... He had swindled some people from the passages of his journeys, with the ease of a predator... It was simple, obvious, he had set by in certain little schemes, in some laborers where he had arranged to gain more that what it was planned... How? By the use of the flattery and the hypocrisy.

Preminger liked listening to speaking. It was something that he had developed as soon as he had become aware that his vocabulary was more spread than that of his close friends, he dominated them and if there was well a lesson that his father had taught him it was the importance to dominate the others (if we excluded the money) and he dominated them. His father exercised a physical pressure on the others, but more he rose more Preminger understood the uselessness of the use of the strength, why to make him if we succeeded in treating them? **  
**" _In life, we have nothing, what we have it is necessary to take it_ " it was the peasant proverb which his father had applied and which he had inculcated in him.

Preminger took care to educate, when to him, his father in the cogs of the political manipulations. **  
**After two years, he succeeded in holding a serious discussion about the art of his notable's job, so that Preminger dared to present him to some vague knowledge. **  
**-''It is true that your father made the trip of Meer up to our attractive capital?'' Questioned one day Alexiane de Jully. **  
**In the end, Preminger the same was not been a surprise that she had learnt it ... Who else that she could boast of having lovers as diverse as their knowledge? Maybe it was wanted. But the fact remains that she insisted then on him to be presented.

-"You are officially for me, a dearest friend. Why didn't meet him? I will be nice, I promess."

So that he eventually gives up to her asking. Anyway, Johan showed a lot of curiosity to the young woman. " _The fiancée of my son_ " according to him. Stupid.

The meeting was brief, and Preminger sighed of ease when it was ended. Alexiane had the pointless appearance, but she doesn't. If there was well a person capable of suspecting although it is, it would be involves her.  
But she did not make it, just pointed out that she would never stop finding stunning that a man so reserved and isolated can be the father of a man so flashy as Preminger.  
\- ''A charming young woman.'' Mumbled finally Johan after their interview, ''why don't you marry her?''  
\- ''I don't love her and...''  
\- ''Are you sure? Or do you say it, by being afraid of being weak?''  
\- ''Perfectly sure.''

\- ''So, you are wrong. And even in this case handbook, I would not be fussy. She is a countess. What do you hope of better that a noble, elegant woman and with an entrance to _royal world_?'''  
" _Something better_ ". He didn't know what exactly, but his ambition refused at the moment to content himself with Alexiane. " _And besides, she doesn't love to me, she uses me as I make it too_ ". Anyway, get married wasn't the main objective. Rise, was him and he worked on it hard.  
The meeting between Alexiane and his father had been a test. Which had shown itself positive. What pushed Preminger has "to reward" his father of the supplied efforts. By finding Mister Rodolphe. Since its arrival to the Court, Preminger had only never stopped watching him. It turned out that the bailiff, enjoyed a peaceful existence at the moment in one of the provinces the closest to the royal palace.  
Preminger announced him his coming in vague terms and the man opened him his doors with an overflowing enjoyment which demoralized the young man. The hypocrisy didn't hamper him in itself, but to see again the face woke painful memories... And he pinched lips a long moment in their meeting, amused on the other hand by all the respect which the bailiff professed him.  
\- ''Sir Ambassador, I heard your merits! There is no man that I appreciate so much that you, by ruling out His Majesty the King, naturally.''  
For few, Preminger would have almost believed it. Maybe what is more Rodolphe told the truth. But it was too late for the forgiveness.

And anyway, Erwin Preminger had no heart to forgiven whoever.

\- ''You have a grandson, right?'' He Had questioned of a light and pleasant tone, by having a blow of discreet eye at Johan.  
This last decked out of a more discreet wig had for mission not to open the mouth unless the bailiff addressed him. At first, Preminger had worried about the capacity of his father not to retort in the face of the man whom he hated most to the world. But at the moment, he didn't worry about it any more: Johan smiled, the innocent air. " _He finally understood: people see only what they want to see._ "  
\- ''You said that my son could maybe hold you place of assistant, Ambassador Preminger?'' The old bailiff was asked.

And Preminger had seen the hope and the ruthless ambition devouring the look filled with Rodolphe's pride. " _Old imbecile_ ". And he had beaten hands:  
\- ''Certainly, **certainly**. He will be really completed to mop the debts of his grandfather. A fate of reaping of wheat will not be of excess.''  
He had watched Rodolphe bursting out laughing violently. And the eyes were loaded of a narrow-minded enjoyment when this imbecile had asked, by drying itself eyes:  
\- '' _Reaping of wheat_? It is so thus that we indicate the work of a future ambassador?''

\- ''No, it is especially as it as we indicate the work to be made for the vermin ...''  
The former bailiff had looked at him with hesitation whereas Johan burst out laughing noisily. Doubtless, Mr Rodolphe had believed in a joke. But when he crossed the derisive but cold look of Preminger he jumps up on his feet.  
\- ''How ... How do you dare to offend my grandson? A vermin ... Him!''  
The face had flushed in a tone of the most horrible. And the ambassador smoothed untidily his short pants.  
\- ''Vermins, yes...Pretty funny vermins...A word for people as you Rodolphe …People without loyaulty.''

He raised eyes towards him, sliding Rodolphe a motionless smile. The paunchy bailiff opened the mouth lost.

-Without loyaulty ? No! I am loyal to the Crown, my business is always correct. Sir Ambassador has to make an error.''  
But he had gone pale and dried itself slightly the forehead. " _You are afraid, isn't? And you are right._ " Had be needed no more than two days so that the expert eye of Preminger eventually finds the proof of the swindles led by the bailiff. And he told him with a feigned severity the documents which had been found at his home, and how these would finish inevitably in the hands of king. And to see Rodolphe falling on the knees, trembling, imploring the leniency was a particularly fun moment.  
Preminger could even see the stigmas of the fear joining on the round face.

\- ''Pity, Ambassador Preminger... I would give you everything. Say nothing.''  
\- ''It's too late, my dear. Documents were already sent. A guard is going to escort you up to the prison.''  
\- ''I would give you everything...''  
\- ''Really ? Give me everything...and I would see what I can make then.''  
And he had laughs inside the hope which had coloured the pale face of the old bailiff. " _You will see what I can make for you... Yes, you will see._ "  
The next day, once assured by the severe judgment which beat down on Rodolphe, he had returned to visit him, in his lugubrious prison, having fun with the darkness.

\- ''Please Sir Ambassador... I maybe a little cheated, it's...it's true. But I was always devoted to the kingdom. I swear it. I am sure that we can arrange. Just a little arrangment.  
" _Liar. Liar_ ".  
\- ''After you made imprison my father, you really think that I want to help you ?''  
The revelation had been cruel. Doubtless the intelligence limited by the bailiff had maybe made for him the kindness forget up to the name of the man which had tried to murder him. It was doubtless what what explained that Rodolphe had an at first perplexed look has Johan.

It was only after the revelation had been imperative upon him, and watch it trembling, paralyzed by the fear had been a perfect pleasure. He had enjoied describing him to what extent the wealth of his family would be seized, the miserable existence which waited for his grandson ... That of attractive things gets out of it.  
Preminger had finally gone out of the cell, leaving to Johan the opportunity of a private meeting.  
\- ''You can finish him, if you wish. Nobody will believe in your guilt, this time. Made as it seems to you good.''  
In the end, his father had not remained for a long time alone with the new prisoner, which had been worth him an inquiring look of his son.  
\- ''Nothing .. I think that I am done with this past. Rodolphe is destroyed, now. He can live.''

Preminger had concluded that his father was a just man satisfied with chuckling. Johan had gone out of Rodolphe cell without doing anything else. Doubtless, Johan was right: the prospect of the prison would maybe be the worse than the death for the bailiff. Nevertheless, it amazed him at his father. If Preminger had been Johan he would have acts, he thought, he would have humbled him every day. Even if he felt any more rabies to Mister Rodolphe, to humble him were funny.. No for what Rodolphe had made, but by the power which Preminger pulled by the superiority which he deducted from it. On the other hand, it was necessary to believe that nothing of that kind was felt by his father... Any rabies seemed to have evaporated of Johan at the moment.

" _And say that he was until abandon us... abandon **ME** to take revenge for this man. And while I offer him the opportunity to make it, now he makes nothing_ ".  
\- ''Don't be disappointed, Erwin. The second chance which you offered me the opportunity to see you again and gets me some money.. And everybody knows that the money is better than the vengeance.''

* * *

 **Preminger offered to Johan a new life and vengeance...** **  
** **We shall see which new adventures are going to offer themselves to them in the next chapter... Something which is going to get closer to the movie...;p** **  
** **Hope this chapter please you** **  
** **Preminger becomes more and more arrogant, it's a fact... And exactly, how it is going to win with the family relations... We shall see..**

 **For your review:Astridde, you're soooo nice ! I'm so happy to discover new person who read this story and likes it ! I'm HAPPY TRULY HAPPY ! Don't be afraid, sometimes I disappear for a court or long moment but I always return ! And this story is integrally written, it's just the traduction which is very difficult and exhaustive, so I try to make my best. ^^ I hope you will like this chapter and others...**

 **Yes Preminger is despicable and human. Say me that for you, he is the Preminger in the movie is the BEST compliment, you can make me. REALLY. It's my objective and I hope that he always stay like in the movie in this story for you.**

 **Thank you so much !**

 **LavernaG : The best chapter again ? WOW I'm flatted ! Really it's enjoy me ! I know you like Johan so I'm really happy to see him meeting his son... Maybe it will be not for ever... Maybe he died... Maybe not :D You like Preminger...but he is very cruel in this new chapter, isn't ?**

 **Mister Rodolphe is a bad man, I hate him but...Preminger, despite this fact, is worse...He will became worse.**

 **Too bad...Or not ! We love him evil, after all:D**


	16. Chapter 16: The wind of Meer

**Hello everybody! I hope that you are all fine!**

 **Here is a new chapter of my history! So... Enjoy it !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **The wind of Meer**

The confinement of Rodolphe and the other political laborers were however also useful for the rise so looked for and wished by the young ambassador.  
He was not even amazed when he learnt later than him had just obtained the row of Secretary of State ... but the location bothered him profoundly: it was in the region of Meer ... Contrary to the palace.  
He did his best to try be declared Secretary of State of the palace but his approach failed .. " _You will return to us one day, I suppose. I do not worry about that._ " Had written he Alexiane.

Few mattered, Meer had nevertheless profoundly interesting things to be taught him...  
He took only his father there, purchased a small castle but he committed it only a single domestic and two guards These people were terribly expensive and even the idea to give 1 gold coin depressed Preminger.  
To tell the truth, Preminger had never had the opportunity to penetrate into the royal mine but Meer possessed one, girl certainly but it was a gold mine...  
There, inside this dark and gaping hole was born the most precious object... The ultimate material, the perfection in the pure state... And it echoed Preminger of his own situation: he was not such the gold, been born in the dark to be able to glisten in the eyes of the world such... Like a King ?

Usually, the manual labor inspired in him only of the derisive aversion but this one made an exception... He adored walking there and even taking notes on the way of extracting it because Little by little in its grasping spirit a plan took shape...  
The majority of its knowledge would have considered this idea as immoral but nothing was immoral for Preminger. The success was a beautiful mistress and the gold was at the top of the world...  
\- '' Like the gold... And the purpose would be to collect it much more than I cannot obtain from it legally...''  
Johan had looked up and down him of a stunned look but the eyes had shone.  
\- ''You want to say...to plot to obtain better?''  
Yes actually it was it. Not that his father ignored it, on the contrary.

Preminger hid him nothing and had even convinced him when he still lived near the castle to take advantage of his "notable's" status to extort some menus recipes.  
And the former farmer had made him, with pleasure even. Preminger had guessed him. Much more than to claim itself middle-class person, it was the prospect of the lies which motivated his father.  
\- ''Yes. I am going to steal it. Not totally, but enough.''  
" _And enrich me._ "  
Wasn't it a sufficient reason? By growing rich maybe he could buy a title of nobility ... Maybe he could aim at a wife in the marchionesses .. or duchesses.  
It was the reason why it was for the first time amazed to see a dose of reluctance sliding in the eyes.

\- ''Isn't not too risky? I mean making that just to grow rich? The gold mine of Meer so small is rest a royal mine. The prison waits for us if we are taken.''  
And however solid, firm and cruel can be Johan, there was the worse moment for him when the memories evoked the prison. His eyelids closed, slowly and his lips murmured deaf prayers.

-" It was only an empty place, Erwin. The emptiest place which you can imagine. And still, it was not a royal prison. "  
But Preminger not moved not. " _Did you thus become weak, Father? Think you that I'm rather stupid to be taken?_ ". And his brain found the reason, the story capable of motivating Johan.

He had only to take out again to him the deep rancor which his father maintained against the royal mines. Johan wasn't persuaded that his family had been dispossessed of its property formerly for the benefit of the royal treasure ?  
\- ''I don't suggest you growing rich. I suggest you getting back our owed. What was formerly to us and what was despoiled to us. A just return in the hands that the gold would never have of to leave.''  
And that had worked. Johan had accepted. Preminger was not endowed in the choice of allies. He was to to be incapable to choose them, because hissuspicious character prevailed perpetually. How to be sure that they would not betray? We were never better served that by oneself. Others, he wanted it as pawns, but as allies on the other hand... "The life is a game of chess. I don't need allies. I need only pawns ". But his father did not agree there. For him the gold of the mine of Meer could not be got back by contenting with deceiving the miners.  
\- ''Too dangerous. Imagine that there is a control, they would tell everything, and you know what would arrive.'' Preminger had eventually shrugged of an indifferent air and to leave him men's choice which Johan would consider as " _of confidence_ ". Preminger did not even wish to meet them. He knew that it was about miners working in the mine and it was everything. " _At least, they would not go back up until me_ ". What was in itself ridiculous but at the same time perfectly coherent. Was not his father a old prisoner? If things turned out badly, Preminger could always argue that he had not seen that the bad side of his father began to reappear he who was so much involved to return him better. It was an argument as an other one, and he was not bad. Why would we believe his father more than him, after all? Because he had hidden his origin? Who in the case would not have made him? To rise, were needed certain conditions as originally, Erwin Preminger did not possess.  
While waiting for to being able to take advantage of some gold of Meer, he continued to maintain his post of Secretary of State.

* * *

The city of Meer and its region were beautiful although totally different from Felsenstadt. Where the city of the royal palace formed on ends of mountain crude oil and long houses in the sharp roofs, Meer lined the sea. Smaller, wider also in a way. The houses of Felsenstadt piled up the some against the others, against the cliffs, to Meer these were totally absent. Only the deep campaign lined the sea. So that buildings components the city took the space which we offered to them. " _How Can I refuse?_ " Nevertheless, Meer remained a livened up city and fortunately! Preminger hated the peace and the solitude. It seemed that he slept, napped in this city awaiting for one better that he did not still define.  
However, he acted. He bustled against the piracy - although taking advantage a little personally of their business, regulated boats of goods, requested by written a law of enlargement of the port and obtained it. The exploitation was better and he there also. If he still had to there no formal royal gratitude, he acquired a respect in the political point of view. Because he made some good work, nobody could deny it. And each of his visitors couldn't refrain from admiring this sophisticated man nevertheless always plunged in his forecast.  
Obviously, he made it on purpose. He hoped he could sincerely obtain one day a post directly to the palace.

The Court was its element, to Meer people lacked calculation or to appear they said of what they thought by laughing at consequences, with pride.  
And then, even if his heritage allowed him the expensive spending in clothes, there was nobody to whom to show them. He sometimes thought jealously of Alexiane and his society parties. They had always gained a big hit doubtless they still took it. But without him. And it was maybe the problem. Few imported all the efforts which he put governing the province of Meer, in him stayed the sensation to be kept aside the most important events. " _No matter the exploit which I carry out here. The power takes place definitively to the Court._ "

Alexiane had been kind enough to give him a visit at the beginning of his installation. She had stayed only two days and had fast expressed her opinion concerning the city and her neighborhood.  
\- ''It is a very beautiful boredom. There is nothing here of other than the work. You will never hold here. I personally I would not hold. I understand why younger you left there ...''  
Ah yes... his claimed life to Meer ... This lie which he had told with a lot and especially with Alexiane was then risked to him. The young countess had insisted so that he makes him discover all the hidden recesses of the city, the place where he had been born, that where he had studied. He had invented in the course of the visits, while justifying with difficulty the reason why his father Johan lived in the castle which was of use to him as house and not in that where they were supposed to live since his birth.  
-" Father preferred to sell it... To come to settle down in the capital... "  
What had horrified the young countess because the noble persons were profoundly attached to the family place of residence from which they inherited generation by generation... But at least it had prevented him from showing her this non-existent place of residence. A day however filled which he thought would exhaust Alexiane as much as him...

Which had not nevertheless prevented her from begging him to take her on the port. A little more and she would have even was capable of having a bath in the sea, thought abruptly Preminger with a smile.  
The wind mooed when they had walked in the evening on the sand, by watching some boats going away, it rushed even under the long dress of the countess shaking him in the rustle of materials. Alexiane had laughs whereas he shouted to hold his wig, had turned on herself, freeing his hair to deliver them to the influence of the wind.  
\- ''You are foolish, we should bring in, where you will catch a cold.'' He had shouted the almost plated hand on the head.

\- ''Small liar, it's you who are afraid of catching a cold!''  
She was right, naturally... The health of Alexiane was very indifferent to him in front of his. But before he was not able to call a coachman, or to make some step towards the carriage, she had caught him, her free hair fluttering in the eyes.  
\- ''Take advantage of the life Erwin. Feel this freedom. Oh, there is nothing better to the world.''  
\- ''Don't be so child, Alexiane.''  
\- ''I made the path for you, you owe me well that'', she blew in the arms. ''Otherwise you will regret it later.''

Although her threat had not disturbed excessively Preminger, he had considered more careful to reach at the request of Alexiane. Her fits of anger or her vengeances could be so much formidable as excessive.  
He had accepted then. And the day had quickly taken off... He had eventually removed his wig seen an incalculable number of time crossed to catch up it in the wind, whereas he walked with her on the bank, the brilliant eyes and the sea air whipping his cheeks.

\- ''Catch up me... Go!''  
He had not made it, he remembered, he had let her run near waves, oscillating between sea and is in hiding, before she again comes to embrace him vigorously, so that she had brought down him on the sand. He had protested, cursing his covered with sand suit, his hair whereas she laughed at his offended manners, then had snuggled up to him, the bright face in spite of the black look which he threw her. The brilliant sun and the motionless ocean spread out in front of the eyes.

It wan't cold, had then noticed Preminger the violent wind was only administering hot gusts.. The view( was magnificent and the sun cross-posted its golden beams in the unchanging liquid infinitely. Alexiane had admired the view, the head nested against him, peaceful.  
\- ''Sublime, isn'r? She had sighed.  
\- ''Yes, is it''. Had finally admitted Preminger the knotted breast.

The sparkling of the sky in the water threw then miles unreal and brilliant diamonds in the reflection of waves and where the golden celestial body created a gold in fusion in the inaccessible horizon. Gold, fate, beauty and perfection. It had rung as a happy omen granted to its view.  
\- ''It's what is beautiful'', had then murmured Alexiane slowly, by having him a deep look. ''Live ... with the heart. Live in the pleasure of the birdsong, the melody of the wind, in the flavor of a cake, a cup, in the weight of a necklace glistening in my neck. Live in the beauty of the smiles and the laughter, be free under stars, dream as them to hang on on the sky and to stay up endlessly, and of the heat of your embrace, here now. My happiness is everywhere: in the admiration in the eyes of my pretenders up to the essence of your unctuous smiles. I love the life which I lead according to my principles, I refrain myself from nothing, except of what I disapprove. Free of constraints. The amusement for ever, the obligations never. I want the passion, the money and my happy end. Freedom, o freedom you have no price. To run in the rain, to collapse me on the sand with you.''  
And she had stopped, to get her breath back, the grave face, the piercing eyes, as happy and embarrassed to have been engaged so much whereas he cleared her the face delicately, ruling out her changeable hair.

At this very moment, he understood her totally.  
The freedom, was what motivated this nevertheless precious and haughty woman to approach sometimes behavior so strange and so slandered and maybe it was what what attracted him. She was herself and was not ashamed to be what she was.  
As was not ashamed to him to be what he was. He had banished the shame of his name of the years previously and at the moment, the future seemed to him radiant and hopeful. He ignored against what he really ran, he knew that his objectives were largely selfish but he liked what he was.  
And he had kissed for a long time Alexiane to thank her for this revelation.

And they had stayed one moment there, up to the sunset and even later.

He he had not told his true life to her, he had never do it and he wouldn't do it -it was too dangerous-, but it was not the important. He didn't need to do it, it was what it wanted to be and she knew him unconsciously.  
In the end, this day under Alexiane's presence had been beautiful. Even if he didn't want to admit it. The time passed but he still remembered this day crossed with her.  
But that had not led him to love Meer, nor even to conclude that the young countess would be good there ... The life and the parties attracted the young woman and there was not nothing of that kind to Meer.  
\- ''You will be bored here, Erwin.'' She had said before leaving.  
And the more the time moved forward and the more Preminger agreed with him. He eventually hated Meer and his grey horizons. The gold only coloured in its days.

But the gold of the mine, because never he didn't have been able to contemplate this precious material in the water of the sea... " _But I saw it. It was a present. The proof of which I would make a success._ " And he had plunged into this new company had the assurance that they would arrive at them nothing. Steal was for the others reprehensible, but not for him, he assumed what he was and nothing of the present law seemed to reach him... Everything would be well and he would be as well as rich, rich Johan and thus enough powerful to return to the Court to require from king a more important post. " My glory will be a day recognized by the Court, obviously. It is already so visible here... "

He sometimes moved up to the appearance, to get back of his father the gold which their accomplices stole.  
So that the fact of seeing one day his father running towards him pallid, the trembling hands struck at him a blow in the heart. Thus " _what 's arrived?_ " He asked in sounding the darkness. Johan's heart seemed so tired and paniced, that the old man embraced him with both hands by breathing with strength.  
Preminger wanted to question him, but the words broke on his lips. The various perspectives filled him the head, violently and each floated in front of the eyes. He decided to wait that Johan finds an appearance of strength. What he made.

-What's happening ?''  
\- ''There was ... an accident. ''

* * *

 **Yes I am like that, I finish my chapter** **in a mysterious way ...:D You hate me? It doesn't matter :p** **  
BUT I have a good reason : try to see what do you imagine !** **In your opinion that it** **could well arrive?**

 **Let us say that the next chapter is going to be enough ... hard.** **  
** **I hope that he will please you and it** **will concern Preminger and his way of being.**

 **Really THANK YOU ALL** **for these incredible reviews!**

 **Astridde : thank you for taking time always to leave a review girl even short! I like very much reading your notices, really! Thank you! You are right, it is a little the idea of the fic, try to make him stay human while making him become more and more dark and cruel... Consider me, believe me, he goes the future more and more evil ^^ Preminger and his mirror, it's almost the love story maybe this true love :P**

 **The number of times when he uses it** **in the movie made that I could not miss this object so precious and** **it's interesting because it broadcasts the way Preminger sees himself (sometimes very different from the reality ^^)**

 **TurquaTortle : OOOh TurquaTortle (you changed your name! ) I'm happy to read again your rewiews! Don't** **apologize, it doesn't matter: I was less even very very busy with the school and I had difficulty in updating this history (and thus also in reviewer other fanfics) I understand you perfectly! And then, you do not have the obligation of reviewer all the chapters :P in any case I'm glad to see that you still like this history! Yes Alexiane and Preminger have a rather sad and toxic relation ... Maybe that it's** **going to go by arranging ... Or not. We'll see...** **  
** **When in your question on the feelings that can developper Preminger for Genevieve ... I would say nothing :D I have a question for you: Why do you think that it would be possible? ^^**

 **I can tell a thing on** **Preminger and his way to love: hem... be wary of his statements: he can assert loud and clear that he doesn't love somebody and to be in love with this person...just like it can be totally true when he says that he doesn't love a person... But, his version of love and his maneers to act aren't the same than a normal people because he is really a vain and selfish character. So, maybe his love can be bad...**

 **Thank you a lot and merci de reviewer parfois en français ! J'adore, vous êtes douée :D**

 **LavernaG: thank you for this sweet review!** **  
** **Mister Rodolphe had what he deserved, yes... Although... It is rather nasty to punish him,not?** **  
** **Moreover, you made me thinking... Yes I write some rather nasty characters because I want to show that the world whom frequent Preminger is a rather hard world. But it said I don't think that my characters are worse than Preminger (except Franck his uncle...he is horrible character I hate him... But he is not maybe so bad as that will become Preminger if you think about it). Rodolphe was only demanding the taxes which Johan owed him (certainly they had an arrangement thus it's not good) but these taxes would have of the being paid. I don't excuse Rodolphe, I don't like him, but it said I don't think that he is nastier than Preminger.** **Preminger did not show he maybe yet to what extent he can be cruel but he has already committed the vile acts! After all, Mister Rodolphe didn't really know Johan, Frank hated his nephew (for nothing: because he hated Johan and the reputation which he had made to her sister) and he was an alcoholic ... But Preminger appreciated him Sophia, it was her friend of childhood, his** **first flirtation and it used her all the same without reality rebites ... He let Reddington die to receive the advantages of his death (certainly he had not much luck to be saved ... but nevertheless!)** **  
** **Moreover, I think that he is really going to be worse and worse! He doesn't** **maybe show how he can be, but that is going to come ! We like him evil, after all :P  
Preminger and Alexiane just friends... Hem ... that would arrange you as Genevieve / Preminger shipper not? Ahaha xD He** **tells they are** **friends, that does not mean that they are only friendly...  
As for what really feels Preminger for the countess... Ah mystery. Or not. Is it necessary to believe it when he says that he does not llove her?  
It is the question: can we believe Preminger?  
Maybe... But is better to look at his) acts rather than to listen to his words :P  
No it is not about "Island Princess" but that would have it's true! Good theory ! It is just a nearby kingdom:)  
I like too** **the relation that to Preminger with his mirror..  
Johan and Erwin are alike a lot but they are different nevertheless, contrary to what we could believe. …**

 **THANK YOU for this amazing review !**

 **THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR READ THIS**

 **KISSES**

 **Esmee_Lynn**


	17. Chapter 17: Father and Son

**HEY everybody! Here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 :**

 **''Father and Son'** '

It was the worse than everything. That meant nothing and to say everything at the same time, and Preminger felt going pale in his turn. He forced his body to obey and articulated:

\- ''What? What was there?''  
\- ''Simon and Paul'' murmured his father and he shook the head weakly, as paniced and Preminger deducted that he had to involve their accomplices. ''They think that their master discovered their thefts. That he is going to send guards here.''  
Preminger digested the information with more peace than he would have believed it. There was a silent, meditating moment...  
\- ''They ask what to do.'' Pressed Johan of a deaf voice.  
\- ''There are pickaxes nearby?''  
\- ''Yes but...''  
\- ''Then, tell them to continue to dig where they usually make it'', he eventually articulates curtly. ''Go !''

He observed his father running with incomprehension and bewilderment. The important was that he makes it. The guards would come here this evening, right? But not at once. They were not already there. He would have crossed them on the main road. But the time was urgent all the same. Five minutes he quickly estimated. Five minutes to make what one needed that and to run away without meeting whoever it is... Later on the other hand...  
He collected pickaxes, approached the mine. Already his father returned, idle, the gloomy and worried face.  
\- ''That what take you, Erwin? The guards arrive. It is necessary us to avoid. Why did not we ask to Simon and Paul to flee?''

Preminger threw him one of the tools that Johan caught mechanically without understanding.  
-''Because they cannot. If the guards pursue them now, it is because they have proofs against them. So, strike here. Three times, that should be enough.''  
And he indicated a piece of the wall which if it had calculated well would produce the deliberate effects. Johan followed his gesturemovement and continued to understand nothing. But he raised the pickaxe and brought down it, twice.  
A shiver was listened under their feet and it suspended its gesture, the pale look.  
\- ''The mine is going to collapse.''  
\- ''No, all the mine. Just a small part. Strike once again.''  
And his cold look met eyes shocked by his father.

\- ''You sent them inside, deliberately. You wanted that they are there. The place where they dig is dimmed and narrow.''  
\- ''Glittering... Maintaining strike.''  
\- ''There should be another way. They have only to run away, Erwin. They will say nothing.''  
\- ''No!'' Shouted Preminger. ''Strike!''  
The vision hesitating and shocked by his father finished making him furious. As if they had time to make childish things!  
\- ''However that's it, I am going to make it myself.''  
He tore away the tool of Johan's hands and before this one was not able to make a movement, he quickly brought down it on the wall. He was even going to administer an additional blow when his father tore away to him the object of hands. He would have been able to defend himself but it was useless, the noise below these feet became more marked and he heard clearly a collapse. A nervous smile devoured his lips. They were safe. In safety. He took the directionof his house, quickly, by having a look behind him. Yes, Johan followed him.  
It was all which imported. He focused his thought on the route, staining to forget what had just taken place: they had to keep the clear mind. Return under cover.  
And it was what what occurred. How would have differently been? Who would have suspected him, him, the Ambassador of coming back from the mine? His clothes were a little dusty but he had taken the care of shaking hiswig so that the dust does not draw the attention. In the worst case, his domestics would suppose that he had surrendered in a disreputable inn for a feminine company or games of money.. Nothing else.

Anyway, he met nobody. Arrived in his comfortable lounge, he went to a wine bottle that a fortunate coincidence had left there. That is what would finish talking some sense into him. He served automatically both glasses and tightened one to his father.  
\- "Drink, that will do good to you ".  
He did not wait for answer to empty his nervously. In the end, he had not noticed that he was also thirsty. The fear doubtless. But that got better now. Yes, that got better.  
But while he thought that he would get out of it cheap, his father hailed him.  
\- ''Why did you make that, Erwin?  
\- ''Make that ?''

But it was of the pure politeness, he knew very well about what Johan wanted to speak. Both accomplices.  
\- ''You know it very well. They would have been able to live. You doubtless paniced but I assure you that we were not obliged to do it.''  
\- ''I wasn't frantic'', rectified coolly Preminger by raising the chin. ''I estimated every possibility, believe in me.''  
He had made it, deftly, quickly. In the anxiety of the situation certainly, but his choice had been reflected. All his acts were reflected ... Contrary to those of the other people. And a distant image floated him in front of eyes.  
His father had taken a surly attitude.  
-''They had only to run away. ''

\- ''They would have been caught: they were not cunning. The guards would have found them. You know that they would have denounced to us. »  
\- ''Then we would have had only to avoid. That to leave the country,'' exclaimed Johan of his hoarse and slow, as if it was about the biggest of the obvious facts. ''With the money which you had, the gold which you wanted to get back, it was sufficient to live as princes.''  
\- ''Still this old dream? I thought that he had passed you'', was ironic his son by looking up and down his father. ''Personally it is out of the question that I abandon my reputation for no anything''  
What sort of madman was Johan to have only believed that it was possible? To avoid? No. He would make it only if he had no other choices: what summarized to say that he would never make it.

-''They would have been listened to maybe not even! Who would have believed that Secretary of State governing Meer was guilty? And his notable of father?''  
-''Maybe..., yes certainly. '' Granted Preminger reluctantly. ''But in this case, we would not have any more been able to continue to fly from some gold in the mine, without risking to be again betrayed and suspected. You see, the death was the only option.''  
He went to the big mirror which decorated the room, adjusted his hairstyle carefully, hidting its pale lines. Then, he sat down in one of the armchairs green of the room, with elegance, the crossed legs disparagingly, the almost knocked down head. He observed the wrinkled eyes, the heavy and embarrassed approach of his father who came to take place in front of him.

-''Don't you realize only? What you made ... They were our accomplices.''  
\- '' _Your_ accomplices'', corrected automatically the member of the Council of State, by looking at his hands.  
He hated what his father tried to make at the moment. Try to make him have of the remorse. It was disappointing, if there was well a person on Earth of which Preminger thought incapable to act in the same way as he, it was good his father. To believe that he had made a mistake .. or rather that his father had changed. Remembering itself the attitude of his father during his interview in prison with Rodolphe, he frowned, hostile. "You killed ...". Not undoubtedly, even the fact of repeating him mentally changed it nothing: he did not succeed in feeling involved. In itself, he had not directly made it. It was as Reddington, he had died from the black plague, they The rock was loaded there. And then, these men even had no grips in his spirit, they even had no name. As if they had never lived. Anyway, they had never lived in his(her,its) life otherwise than by their work.  
His deep indifference for it had to be read on the face, and for a dark reason this absence of remorse seemed to worry his father:  
\- ''You killed them.  
\- ''Yes. I made it and then?'' He eventually answers with impatience by recovering slightly in his seat. As if the fact that they were our accomplices changed something, it was only instruments. You would have done the same thing, formerly.

You tried to make it .. You forgot it ?

\- ''it was different! I wanted to steal him only. He arrived, I had to defend myself ... It was a reason of safety.''  
\- ''"Our safety before any", wasn't it what you said? It is what I made!''  
\- ''You don't want to admit it, but it is totally different.''  
-''Who are you to lecture me?''  
\- ''I am your father, Erwin.''  
And the voice of Johan muttered, as formerly when his son answered him, as a light threat. But it was not anymore formerly. And this time, Preminger did not even blink.

\- ''I know. Or rather, I am your son, answered with sarcasm and arrogance. The one who freed you, the one who has is nourishing you and accommodated as a noble one. The one the name of which is famous. I am not as you, sky! I am much more. So more. Why do you believe that I have acts as I made him? Your accomplices died, so, they died in thieves that the good Fortune chastised. And without our name is splashed by rumors. I saved us.  
\- not, slammed Johan by shaking the head and he repeated him: no. We were not in danger. Keep flying from some gold, this is why you made him. So that your enrichment continues. I do not matter in all this. You did not make that for me. Only for you. ''

Preminger looked up and down his father suddenly, looked at him for a long time. Then a light snigger went out of its mouth:

-''You are right, Father. Totally right. You know me well. Maybe because it is a family line.''  
The form of the discussion annoyed him strangely. Johan did well there pointlessly! He who nevertheless had never hesitated to leave taking revenge for the bailiff, while had begged he him not to make him. Why suddenly did he act as if he disappointed him? It was ridiculous. His throat was dry, and he looked vaguely for eyes any decanter. Did not find there. Maybe it was for best, because the being fury, he would have been capable for throwing the contents to the figure of his father.  
\- ''In the time maybe'', admitted Johan after a silence. ''But now, I know what is re-bites him who works us, who(which) makes us bend ourselves of shame... Not to support his reflection and his acts. I saw what it was that to have nothing, Erwin. To have no future.''  
\- ''I offered you a future!''

\- ''Yes. Exactly. And maybe I understood that when we have a row which our initial situation made unhoped-for to see impossible it was necessary to content itself with it. It is what the prison taught me.''  
Sky it was the worse than everything. Did his father feel of the remorse? Of the shame? It was almost terrible as Preminger did not recognize the man who had raised him.  
\- ''It softened you obviously. I did not think of you so sentimental. Nor if fool and fearful person. Rodolphe belonged to you... I delivered him to you. It is necessary to take what we can, when we can. How Can You refuse?''  
\- ''You are intelligent. I know it. I always knew it. Why do you believe that I wanted to pay you studies? But you are too greedy.''  
\- ''No. It is you who are limited'', slammed finally Preminger with boredom, by turning away. ''I was wrong to worry about you.''  
Better was worth not looking at him... Diverting the head, he got damaged in the pondering over a picture representing fields.. Fields... The vision of their former lodging house appears in its thoughts and he considered the paint of a black eye.

-''Love is not a weakness, Erwin''  
\- ''Love? Love? What it comes to make in there? It was only a question of vengeance. To pay your debts. But obviously, it was useless.''  
He got up, the wrinkled hands, but the haughty head. Always. None walked towards his father without hesitation. Johan although young, exceeded him and Preminger was obliged to raise eyes towards him.  
\- ''You help me, yes or no?''  
\- ''No. No. I would not risk my life second time for something that you already possess. And you should make it so much. You act as a whimsical child, Erwin...''  
Preminger moved back, and the gold of the eyes darkens with sourness, whereas the shoulders stirred under his hysteric laughter.

-''You speak to me about whim? **To me**? You, the imbecile which abandoned me to quench its small rabies? Who was set silly, incapable to make a success the work? Which even had no courage to make it when I gave it to himthe opportunity. " **The end justifies the means** " You're pathetic...  
The furies soaked all of the face and Johan's empty and hollow air finished him. He forced to inspire profoundly, letting the air hide his anger under a fearless look. " _That does not hurt you, you are very too high for that_ ". And added:  
\- ''Very well...No, not very well, it's _**perfect**_. Perfect. I do not hold you then. Thus fetch the island where you will live as a prince, if that satisfies you.''  
And he went out, turning the back on him, resolute, pleasant, cheerful always with violence.

* * *

 **It seems to me that the relations deteriorated well between Preminger and Preminger's father...**

 **But it is for the good of the story because we are going to meet finally gradually elements of the**

 **But I like this chapter...yeah..I'm an evil woman:P Seriously, I like the scene between Johan and Erwin because I try to show you how think these characters !**

 **Astridde : I hope that you did not lose patience and that this new chapter pleased you. I can say that the next one is going to begin to connect more the elements of this story with that of the movie up to the entrance of Preminger to the castle... Because as he says it in his song, he worked during ten years for the Crown ... The events then will be much more focused on his relation with the celebrities of the movie (their integration in the narrative) and his personal evolution:) I hope that you will continue to like!**

 **TurquaTortle : C'est très gentil à vous ! J'aime beaucooup les métaphores, parfois je trouve qu'elles sont inspirées du film et de mon avis sur Preminger évidemment. ^^ Alexiane a un bon fond, vous verrez. Preminger c'est forcément différent:p**

 **LavernaG : Ahah I am satisfied to make you like an exception in your ship... I am also Genevieve / Preminger shippeuse, you know it but also Alexiane / Preminger. In reality, it is an already played match :p both are potential and possible... You will see good ahaha!** **Your theory was very good ! I'm curious on your impression on this chapter.**

 **Hope you like !**

 **See you soon**

 **Kisses**

 **Esmee-Lynn**


	18. Chapter 18: Allies

**Hello everybody!**

 **Sorry of the long long long long long long delay! We could have the impression that I had abandoned this history, what is not the case. I did not just have time to make the translation of my chapters with all the recent changes in my life. I thus hope that the continuation will please you and that there are always people who will be interested to read this fic.**

 **The beginning of the ''big part'' of the story arrived**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 :**

 **''Allies''**

He had ruminated even more the next day by discovering that his father had left. Not far, no. In a property not far from his, had declared to him the letter that he had left with him and he invited his son to visit him. Preminger had thrown the letter on fire, anytime soon to have read it. To visit him? But he took him for whom? An imbecile? Why would he thus visit the one who had abandoned him a new time? " I do not need a you... I would have of the knowledge ". Of course he(it) knew that his father would have continued to help him or to support him for the most part of things, but what was the exact word already that it had used to describe Preminger? Ah yes. " _A whimsical child_ ". Was he whimsical? Was it a whim to want that we thought of power really to have? The whim was child's thing.

Something of ardently desired but the result of which did not however depend on one. Yet, did not he possess all the keys in hand to reach the desired success?  
" _There is nothing bad to want something as high as my value_ ".

He still meditated in this connection when two guards came to inform him about night events. They spoke to him suspicions which pressed on both miners and bodies that they had found.  
He made every effort to seem horrified and shocked, by putting the hand on his heart and exclaiming in a dramatic way and convinced the guards.  
\- ''The thieves saw their punished whim. So much greediness could not remain intact''. He eventually releases in a painful voice whereas his interlocutors agreed. ''Do we regret losses in the mine?''  
\- ''Nothing that it is impossible to release, Mister Preminger''.

Obviously it was what he wished. But he would have wanted his father, also. " _You do not need him, you carried out so many things without him_." And it was true. His success was due to its only doggedness, to its only stubbornness.  
And finally maybe that his father would eventually face the facts.  
He waited, songemment vainly that maybe Johan would return. After all, he was nothing without the help of his son ... And his pride was there only more dotted according to the days which passed without answer. Just man of the letters whose beginning he read and which never began with dishes excuses ... " _Your pride will lose you, Father_ ".

It was all the same unrealistic to have a spirit so limited to the point not to know how to recognize his wrongs... Poignant even...  
But to be bored on his father was useless. Johan Preminger had his opinion and Erwin Preminger had his. He had not thought of giving up his purpose. He would make it with or without the help of his father.  
But he would need accomplices. Only to think of it he grinded teeth. Who to choose? With what villain a man such as should be him capable of being bound? He did not trust in the others... The treasons had so fast arrived. Maybe. He would have wanted to find people whose gratitude towards him would have had an equivalent in the admiration which they carried him. But where?

He looked vainly in some scoundrels that the guards of the King arrested several times for menus thefts. The one was too frail for a work so important, him too much fighter, the other one would have had no scruple to denounce him, this man there any scruple to attack him... He distrusted too much to surrender and on this point Johan was lacking to play the intermediaries... His father had always had and it was logical thing, more ease with the people of the common, him who had only been evolving in the high circles of the society was so haughty on the other hand as he almost disdained to address them.  
Not that he hadn't arguments but he knew to be enough little important to inspire the fear...

He would always have been able to try to recover to it to one of these rogues that we sometimes met in the smoky bars, of those the job by which lived more in connected criminals than in breaches ... But he was wary of them as the plague. No doubt that the latter not working only for their account and endowed with a certain intelligence would have had no remorse to bring down him in a trap and to rob him of all the money of the appearance ... Especially as they knew by logic all of the local underworld ...  
As if to looking in accoquiner with the nobility of neighborhood, certainly not. It was too many risks and these vultures so gullible there they are remained not less gluttonous of gold there ...

He(It) then got used to taking out in the evening of his place of residence, hidden under a hood, pretending to play the games of money and observing by far, the cheese-topped dish of the thieves and the down-and-outs to select possible recruits. So that few gossips propagate on his false addiction in the games, he sent back gradually the guards of his house so that only two that he knew to be fairly indifferent to the gossips stay only in these nights out.  
Which were not favorable. He moved forward hardly in his searches, but considering the time in his advantage, he considered that the long observation would eventually be of use to him precious information...

An evening while it tried to go out more late than usually of its house to go in an any inn to observe his possible recruits, it surprised two men inside the main room of its house ... Provided with a big linen bag, they proceeded to a flight of every valuable trinket with attention.  
He opened the mouth to call the guards then decided otherwise. He was not frightened he was ... amused ...  
There was there something incredibly funny at the idea of taking out every night to look for thieves and so to call up to it at home.  
And a kind of premonition entered its spirit. He curved his eyes on the thieves and analyzed them mentally.

Being of back, the secretary of State could not see the face, but he deducted from their respective look one unsheathes ordinary, basing itself in the mass. They were flexible, big, hurt to see even lanky. A stature quick to sneak everywhere and Preminger supposed that they had entered by one of the openings of the first floor which contained no window but which was to think about it reachable for those slim enough to skip there. Himself would have been able to, but not only with regard to his size. What was useful for the mine, with regard to the mazes which it was necessary to cross... He had even a thought time to hire some of these poor children of streets... But the latter had no sufficient strength to work at night, they would certainly have been killed and children's discovery died in mine would not have missed to arouse the suspicions. Whereas they...Being of back, it was difficult to judge their whole muscle structure, but the back although narrow remained powerful...  
Both scoundrels felt the weight slowly and considered every candlestick before burying it in their bag, with cheerful expressions and gleaming eyes in the brightness of their candles.  
It decided on him abruptly. He really had no plan, but in spite of his digital inferiority something incited him to act.

-''Why...Hello'' he declared ironically.

\- ''Hello Sir'', answered automatically the one of him. They blond whereas the brown jumped by releasing the bag in a noise involuntarily enormous and bringing down a purse on the ground.

 **Cowards** , it was good of what Preminger thought... He had revealed it in the nervousness of their gestures, their hasty work... Maybe even idiots, if he was lucky...  
He advanced with dignity in the room, happy to have fallen on them while he thought of going out, because obviously his holding not was there only more impressive.  
\- ''You facilitate me the task, it turns out that I had lost any hope to find my purse but it's it, here...''

He seized the abandoned leather purse, quickly by bending.  
\- ''With all due respect, Gentleman ... This purse does not belong to you ..'' answered the brown young man.  
Doubtless the most intelligent of the band, according to Preminger ... And an almost cheerful ordinary figure ... above suspicion. The blond joined the other one and their striking resemblance jumped in the eyes of Secretary of State. He played with the cordon untidily.  
\- ''Oh really? You do not go to aspire not that I have just stolen you it?''  
\- ''Of course you did it'' answered the blond before getting hit of shoulder of other one.  
\- ''Keep silence, Nick'', ordered he the one that Preminger took for his twin brother doubtless.

He seemed to determine to run away ... but the fear of the guards still paralyzed him.  
\- ''Gentlemen, you are taken in obvious offence of theft and not any theft ... A building of the Crown ... Know you the punishment which reserves King to the scoundrels of your species ? ''  
He tilted the head hypocritically, his eyes watching like a animal ready to jump up.

-''Who says to you that we don't work at night, simply, Sir?''

\- ''Not at all, we steali.. ... Ouch! Nick exclaimed called whereas his brother pushed away him farther.

Preminger made a step towards them trust. These idiots enchanted him... It was so simple to maneuver them...  
\- ''But where have I the head, doubtless work you for the Secretary of State, actually?''  
He observed the face of the brown reflecting and registering the information before being of use to him with a big false smile.  
\- ''Completely, Mister, we work for Mister Preminger... That's it, completely it. Eh Nick?''  
\- ''Yes... Sir... for Mister Preminger''.  
-''Ohglad, you know my name, very dear, it's perfect!'' He burst out laughing derisively by rejecting the hand in a pointless movement.  
The appearance both decomposed and they are mirrored to declaim disconnected words, begging him to forgive them. He chuckled pompously of the undone expression that they raised each.

\- ''You are thieves... Scoundrels... Less than twenty years I suppose?''  
-''Eighteen.. Mister.''  
\- ''Mister Preminger, for you !'' He rectified curtly, ''eighteen years and already an existence was wasted by the desire of the gold... And poignant and foolish projects to realize this desire... Steal so insignificant one castle... Be captured and finished your life in a wet prison...''  
-''Maybe not'' answered the brown by wrinkling its fist suddenly.  
Preminger smiles.  
\- ''You plan to kill me?...Great. The guards are already on the way... Offer them an additional reason to condemn you. Condemn you to death...Sad perspective...''  
He was going to continue but as to confirm his statements two folders penetrated the room lances in their hand.

\- ''Everything is fine Mr Preminger?'' Questioned the one and his eyes settled on the bag of sheet steel filled with candlesticks.  
\- ''Marvelously, you can leave ...''' answered Preminger of an impatient movement of the hand.  
\- ''But Mister, they have ... They are apparently thieves ...'' objected the same guard.  
\- ''Reaaally ? Do you take me for an imbecile one?'' Screeches Preminger and his voice rose in an unpleasant and bad note, ''I told you to leave. Now''  
The guards obey and both twins who had stuck one to another upon their arrival, considered Preminger with incomprehension ...  
-''I do not understand ...'' began the one.

\- ''I do not remember having you to ask to speak.'' cut Preminger of his smooth voice...  
He had a pout of disgust on his thin lips before continuing:  
-''As I said... To steal a thing so modest as my insignificant remains here is a wasted talent misters... I have to propose you so much better...''  
He threw the purse to Nick who caught up it in the flight whereas the other one looked at him septic.  
-''Do I understand that you will not make us arrest, Mister Preminger?'' He asked amazed...  
Preminger groped in his pocket while shaking the head.  
-''This, that and a another better thing... Look by yourselft...''

He opened the hand indicating the gold nugget, bigger and bigger than those who could be extracted from the mine. Both twins rushed in his feet to examine the gold and the reflection of ambition which passed in the eyes satisfied Preminger.  
\- ''It comes from the royal mine... The gold in its purest shape... This one is worth being stolen... Take this gold nugget''.  
Immediately said, immediately this one was torn away from him of hands... He observed them with satisfaction swooning over the gold and declared:  
\- ''I need hand of work to seize this gold... Would be interested, Misters ?''

The greedy look of the most intelligent adorned itself with suspicions.  
\- ''f what does this work consist? Because we don't kill, Mister Preminger. We not we wouldn't expose us to the death for you.''  
The secretary of State observed them one moment. He told the truth certainly. In the innocence of their young age, they thought of not being capable of it and it could necessarily turn out to be a brake for its project if a misfortune appeared... But nevertheless, Preminger remained persuaded that when the twins would have got to like the gold, would have eventually respected him, to admire him and to be afraid of him they would make it. They would eventually be able to make it if need appeared.

To kill was always disagreeable, get dirty hands it was necessarily, but in the end, was enough ... insignificant. Didn't he sleep quietly in spite of the accident of the appearance? Why would not others also make him?  
Returning to the present situation, he shook the head:

-''Of course not, for whom do you set me? I'm not a killer ... Just a sort of man of affairs.''  
\- It not not you, Mr Preminger who call us ''scoundrels''? ...  
\- ''It's not a question of stealing Gentlemen, just man to dig up this treasure of its hiding place and to make better use than the royal family ...''  
His answer rained ... Anyway, he made big impression it was obvious.  
\- ''How much will you give it to us?''  
\- ''According to my final wealth you will have the part which returns to us...''  
\- ''A house for our mother, at once. And at least a part for every work.'' haggled the brown.  
Preminger smiles and his smile discovered his sharp white teeth.  
\- ''Granted... But your loyalty I require it and I buy it at a high price...  
He caught suddenly by the neck the brown, curtly.  
\- ''Speak or just think to denounce me and you will have nobody, you hear it ? Nobody to believe in you... And I would arrange personally in the fact that your dear mother rots in prison besides you. It's clear ?'', he murmured and his voice at this moment had no more the affected accents which he liked giving it.

-''It' is very clear, Mister...''

-''Mister...''

-''Very clear, Mister Preminger.''

-''Well'', he rejected far the bandit and smiles cheerfully, ''So, we have a deal, then ?''.

* * *

 **In the next episode another key character of the life of Preminger will make its appearance,**

 **ideas?**

 **Thanks you, all of you for follows my story or likes it ! It's really amazing to discover that you seems appreciate it !**

 **REALLY : a BIG THANK YOU !**

 **Kisses !**

 **Esmee-lynn**


	19. Chapter 19: Midas

Hey everybody! I'm back and for a long time ^^

Hope you still enjoy this story!

* * *

Chapter 19:

Midas

* * *

With the help of the twins Dorf, he had been able to finish his project. The Meer mine had begun to give in to him personally all these riches and Preminger sometimes thought of his father with a dose of irony. The latter continued to send letters to him and he sometimes replied. Sometimes. Most often, the missives ended up in the fire without any other way.  
The Meer mine had given him an even more prestigious idea. It seemed senseless, but still not impossible. If Meer could give him all his gold, then Felsenstadt could. The REAL royal mine, the heart of the economies of the kingdom. What a power it would be to be able to lay hands on a large part of his fortune. But Meer's gold for the moment was a reality, and everybody agreed that it was at the end of his exploitation ...

He had to close his eyes so as not to Be blinded by his dream of gold ...  
"Mr. Preminger, Nick and I have good confidence. We think we're at the end of the operation, the two-week affair," Nack-the brown twin told him one day, handing him a Small bag officially filled with one of the vegetables he had sent sought ...  
Preminger smiled, nodding his head.  
-''Perfect ... Perfect ... 2% extra for you if the work is reduced to one week ...''  
He had to confess that he was impatient with the idea of having in his hands the complete fortune of the mine of Meer. The sooner the better.

The funniest was that we had increased his salary when we had begun to warn it that the mine of Meer dried up more and more. Fantastically wealthy time, would there be anything that King can refuse to him? Nothing, even the hand of his daughter. This absurd idea had come haunt him one day, brutally. But nevertheless, he(it) made every effort to push away it. Was not it too much? Even if king Ludwig estimated him, maybe he would not however have accepted, he was of a nature suspicious and hardly implied in the business of the kingdom.

\- ''Mister Preminger?'' Asked suddenly for a servant and Preminger had to return to the reality.

\- ''What happens thus?''

\- ''We summon you in the port, the business with the trade boats, Sir''.

-''Well, made hitch the coach..''

* * *

The day was of the most commonplace ... Arrived at the port, Preminger ruled out one moment of the route to admire a magnificent material of lilac color ... Noting mentally the price, he went away from a step to stand back to test the effect of the color.  
\- ''Purebred animals ... Of a spotless or black white. Go to let try you, lord?'' A trader rushed who oversaw a flowerbed of small frizzy puppies.  
" _Stupid pauper..._ " Didn't he see that he was occupied somewhere else? .. He wanted to hunt of a wave of the hand the flow of words of the storekeeper, when his too abrupt movement made slide the golden coin which he held in his hand. He lives her to fall in slow motion in the middle of dogs without he had time to carry out the slightest gesture. One of them threw itself top.

-''You idiot, gives me it!'' Preminger exclaimed by squatting to resume the ecu in the poodle.

Out of the question to lose the slightest room or to let it be devoured by an animal. His blow was missing and failed fall head the first one ... The animal had made a jump behind. The room between his teeth whites, the small puppy seemed to defy him. The trader spoke behind him, but Preminger laughed at it ... Other poodles approached him, believing in a potential buyer ... the only one who did not approach was the one that he wanted to recover. " _He is more cunning than it I thought ..._.". Strength was to notice that the strength would not work ... And then, it was necessary out of the question to give himself in show for a puppy in front of people of the common ...

Pushing away the other dogs of a hand, he tightened the other one by shaking the fingers..

The animal tilted the head, then gradually approached, its nose on the lookout for the slightest attack then reassured moved forward in carried(worn) by the hand.

Preminger deftly took back to him the monney between teeth.

-''Do you know what you are? A small pilferer... Which impolite..''

The black puppy chooses this precise moment to rest the head against the hand of the man and sniff at one of its rings...

The pout of Preminger had been transformed into an amused smile.

-'''A simpering pilferer... It was thus it which intrigued you''

The dog emitted a small yap seeming to confirm his question. Preminger had a sound laughter and raised(found) the head towards the trader.

\- ''... How much costs this one? ''

\- ''5000livres sir... But I would advise to you to opt more for one of the whites people are crazy about it...''

-'' And I would advise to you to avoid speaking pointlessly.''

And he had taken the small poodle in the arms having paid...

Had he really made it? He once wondered in his apartments... He had just gone without a tidy sum for that? This lively thing? Who fly had pricked him?

As if the puppy had heard him he raised the head and yapped cheerfully in his direction...

\- ''You are expensive to me...''

But he caressed nevertheless the head of the animal... He watched waddling as a small peacock when he had attached him a silk ribbon around the neck.

-''You like the luxury, the gold? I think that ''Midas'' will go to you marvelously...'' He lifted the puppy up to the face, ''Which do you say? ''

Midas licks his nose, and Preminger frowned the latter with an expression at the middle disgusted the amused middle.

\- ''of the holding, you have master who tends to become ILLUSTRIOUS.''

* * *

The week passed calmly... Usually Preminger would have been able to get impatient to receive no precise piece of news of his hired men... But, he decided not to worry, by taking advantage to start the education of his puppy.

He had always had a particular relationship with animals, he admitted to hate cats, to despise the hens and to dedicate a certain admiration for horses... Dogs, he had appreciated them during his childhood, yes ... But after the indifference had come replace love.

Midas was different, he... as stupid as that could appear, he found himself in him ... And he admired the haughty cup of the poodles of the foreigner, so underestimated in his kingdom ...

And anyway, he was out of the question that his dog is badly maintained ... Midas was as sophisticated as he (he had quickly educated him as such) also, he would not have supported a common life ...

\- ''The fortune belongs to me, looks'', he declared him an evening by presenting him a letter ...

The puppy sniffed at this one with attention then dedicated him a sceptical look.

\- ''The gold of Meer''.

Midas contented with following the heels of Preminger when this one crossed the letter on the fire.

Out of the question to be too carefree and to keep this letter. The important was to be held in its plan..

That very evening, a long coat on shoulders he went instead of produce agreed by the brothers, the disreputable inn of the city... He quickly spotted them and joined them, Midas on his heels. The small puppy charged at them, fangs outside and twins jumped.

-Midas.

Preminger snapped the fingers and the poodle stopped immediately.

\- ''It's good, they understood.''

-''This creature belongs to you?'' Stammered Nick by rolling eyes.

\- ''Which adorable little thing, quite there toilletage extravagant''. chained Nack with a false brave smile.

The brothers were in a state of nervousness very different from his, he noticed and it made it laugh ... Doubtless, they were afraid of being denounced or arrested ... What was of a ridiculous nameless one, he assured them in them paying deposit.

While he got ready to leave the premises, an apparently drunk man swept down on him.

\- ''You seem to me pressed well, very expensively ... Will you well pay a drink to me?''

Preminger hurried to push away him brutally, disgusted by the look and the smell of alcohol which emanated from the man ... But while he got ready to raise the voice, the man exclaimed:

-''Erwin Preminger, you...here …''

-''You are wrong ... I do not know...'' he exclaimed to prevent the name from drawing the attention ...

\- 'Don't you recognize by me? Alfred ...''

\- ''The doctor of the Royal court..'' finishes frightened when he gave the punishment to scrutinize his face.

How was it possible? Made what this man in this vile and soul place besides? He detailed the man, trying to remember itself his face when he had got acquainted and the report was imperative: he had loses weight in a terrible way.

He invited the doctor to sit down and paid to him to drink seen that it was in reality the only concern of the man.

-''What do you here in the evening? I imagined you bridegroom to a young countess and a frame in fine sheets ...''

Preminger threw a quick look to the surroundings, looking in the corners of his spirit for the space of an idea, an excuse.

-'' I had a gambling debt ...'' he declared the dry mouth. ''The price of success ... And you ? I thought you with our Majesty good King Ludwig and of of its wife our beautiful Queen Genevieve ... And of them glorious child Princess Anneliese ...''

\- ''I left, my good friend ...But let us drink in honor of King and in honor of the Queen!''

Preminger mumbled the toast between his teeth, without abandoning his smile.

-''You have to say me more about it ...my dear friend.''

-''I was made too old: my fingers tended to escape ... The doctor Rodrigue who replaces me at the moment, a friend of the king, a polite man but young... He knows a lot of things but.. Phooey …It is very sad that I make old! Now His Majesty the King needs on the contrary me. Finally, I have to trust Rodolphe, he is young... It is a good doctor, but he does not know the character of king like me...

Drunk Preminger a mouthful, thoughtfully. He planned to go and to make sure of his definitive return the Court soon what the doctor knew that he hid?

He insisted on paying two additional tours and looked at the man drink with the rapacity of an eagle.

-''You would do better to return to the Court'', declared suddenly straight out the doctor. ''Times change... His Majesty The King has around him only good-humoured friends.. ''

-'''Really? The king is still intelligent to steer only...''

\- ''Yes but he is sick...''  
\- ''What !'' Preminger wore his glass in his mouth to hide the beginning of grin which appeared on the face. ''The Secretary whom I received at least two weeks ago nevertheless assured me that the King was as fit as a fiddle!''  
\- ''Seemingly. The noble persons, the friends, the councillors are not men of science. I am. And we cannot deceive me. A single mark) has me is enough for detecting it. The disease... A simple task on the temple. Tiny, painless... But very there. The first sign of royal decline, regrettably... A hereditary illness that The King contracted from the birth and which gets worse faster than we could not lead to predict it...If we treat carefully him maybe he can hold another five years...The princess would be 15 years old and the queen would be even more familiarized in our customs... But he is so careless. Look! Why do you believe that he sent to me here? He wants to stand apart to me because he does not want to alert, he does not want to believe that that can be dangerous.  
\- ''Really?'' And he diverted the head so that his interlocutor does not see the smile which invaded him the face.. When it was necessary on to control it he looked again at the doctor:

\- ''It changes nothing my job, I'm Secretary of State and royal ambassador, on the King's service. Would have taken me you for an opportunist?''

The doctor sighed...

-''Nowadays it is these people there that make a success... But in your case, I remembered especially that you are the existing most distinguished man. All praise your praises, Preminger... You made of the way in a lightning way... And you are pleasant, beautiful and pleasant. The Court is made for you... The King knows it and the Queen would appreciate you...The poor woman, her everyday life is of the most sinister, the King refuses to inform her about his disease... He does not want to alarm her... But the rumors go of good trains over there... The queen built her world around her beloved husband and her beauty daughter and some rare friends, according to the royal decline I am afraid of seeing teeming around them birds of prey and vultures. Each will wish to be close to the power. I said to myself that if you returned to the Court, and you are justifiable there... Doubtless could advise you the King. If he trusts you, you could with Sir Louis establish a solid rampart against the opportunism and watch at best to keep the King alive... In case he would come to die, you can guide the Queen.

-''But my friend I'm afraid that my coming seems to King only little fortuitous seen the disaster in which is my province further to the end of the gold in the mine of Meer. The real tragedy... It said he will waits me in a summons further to this budget deficit. The province of Meer risk to have to merge with that of Marde to mop this problem... I have already initiated the favorable negotiations with the secretary who manages Marde, it seems acquired, but it is necessary the royal agreement. I am afraid that according to the obtained results, he appoints me at the head of both provinces... "

A very interesting advance until these last news... But at the moment, another objective became more urgent: it was necessary to make sure a place in the Court. He had well an idea but waited that the doctor suggests it to him, so nobody could say that he had instigué to become to advise.

-''Get in touch with count Osdru, he is a fine tactician, a good economic strategist and his role of councillor to the Court weighs him, furthermore he is native of Marde... It would amaze me that he wishes to stay far from the new challenge which would offer itself to him. You would make a friend on the long term furthermore. You will be more useful than him for the palace... Never he knew how to convince King of although it is, furthermore, he is very too extravagant. But it's a personnal judgement. Thus go to the Royal Court,Preminger, make what is needed for, remember that if His Majesty the King Ludwig came to die, there would not be King anymore before the Princess is old enough to be married...''

* * *

He had thought of it... Once the situation of sealed Meer and Marde, he packed the bags towards the Court further to the mail which he had received from Count Osdru...

The twin Dorf had order to forward gradually the gold while waiting for.

But the gold of Meer and the gold of the royal mine were ceaselessly chased away by its spirit by a grander image still... The one that he had rejected, thinking of it too dangerous. All its ruthless ambition, its vanity, his love of the gold and the power had exploded by illuminating him, his spirit, taking with them the last rests of reason...

.Preminger had a new purpose in his years of ascent ... The ultimate purpose, the absolute enjoyment: The Crown...

* * *

Here we go: we are in the beginnig of the 10 years like advisor which are mentionned by Preminger in "How Can I Refuse?"

In the next chapter we see the meeting with Preminger and two famous characters in the movie!

Kisses

Esmee-lynn


	20. Chapter 20: The Queen

Hey everybody! Hope you will like this chapter too!

It's the beginning of serious things ^^

* * *

Chapter 20

The Queen

Formerly he would have waited to obtain an invitation to allow to appear to the Court... But the time of the passive low bows were resolved... His job was enough important so that he can assume the right to appear at the Palace. King was not going to delay summoning him anyway. His arrival in the capital had revived him. Find alive and kicking cities and of shouts without observing them very closely, the miserable or grand houses, the mountain air and its lively landscapes... All this almost gave the impression to him of resuming life. Meer seemed to have him to dive into a torpor to the point that he worried almost he could not find easily the art of the Court... Almost. His visit to count Osdru still went back up the high respect which he had of himself, if it was still possible. He maneuvered the count who seemed quite already acquired in his cause so that he plays in favour of King to place him in his own post. The latter admitted him to have expressed to king of its will to be designated Secretary of State of the new created province and whom King Ludwig had exactly answered him that he could not give his formal agreement without speaking verbally with Preminger.  
" _Good thing it arranges me because he would have already replaced me_ " he dreamed moreover.

He decided to appear at the palace the day after his meeting. So, the count could not send to king the piece of news of his return and it let him the opportunity rest while waiting for.

If he had thought of visiting the old knowledge, the discussion with the count disadvised him some. A majority had fallen in a kind of royal disgrace.

-" The influence of the queen " had asserted the count, "A very modest person, I think that she loathes the frivolity and courtisanerie, she prefers the honesty of the relations to the Court. The poor woman, her finds regrettably little ".

As the former royal doctor had suggested him, the count confirmed to Preminger that existed at the moment to the Court, two sorts of camp. The most faithful friends of King and the Queen and the richest and the most influential courtiers of other one. The latter could not see going hunting of the Court or further to their royal family ties or by their important economic assistance.

-"But only false move allows them to tip over, the hour is for the confidence and for the honesty .." had declared the count.

This piece of news amazed and bothered Preminger. His closest "friends", he had necessarily obtained them by his money or his whims. His proud nature had moved closer to him to the frivolous because it was one of theirs, and if the disgrace of those whom it considered as his competitors delighted him, the sidelining of some of his ''friends'' annoyed him.

He had thought he could benefit from solid supports to interfere to the Court, he confided deprived of a large number. More still, some people must not be any more requested at the risk of seeing gauging of a bad eye by the royal couple.

If the discord of the Court could however admit profitable for the continuation of the events, it annoyed his setting-up. "The Darcier left the city, the countess de Jully is in delicate posture but her status with the marquis de Villemout helps her to maintain herself in a certain stability, her parties remain popular but the royal couple goes there hardly". Such had been the words of the count ...

Thus in fact the report was that it could count with certainty that on himself ... what was not terrible for him. The art of the manipulation, he had experimented him since a number of years .. He had been even born with, it was enough to find the perfect fault. The one who justified the space certain high-ranking and to use it in his own purposes. And he had not delayed identifying it.

* * *

\- ''Mister Preminger if you wish to see King, I am afraid that you should go back another day... His Majesty, the King is not visible at the moment. He is...

A shiver of excitement traveled the nape of the neck of Preminger: was it possible that the luck is so favorable to him so that His Majesty already reached a sufficient degree of suffering? Or maybe that his Majesty had not simply estimated the idea of an unforeseen visit and refused to see him.

\- ''He is for the hunting.''

Was sick King going to hunt? No, undoubtedly not. And if he fitted better? It doesn't mattered. The disease was anchored. We had certified it to him. And the important was to become established to the Court enough to use his powers to delight the Crown. There was no need to hurry, after all the princess was still young.

-'' I would like to wait if you allow it ... The situation is rather urgent.'' He answered obsequiously and the guard faded by opening him the doors of the throne room.

Preminger entered it composedly, admiring as usual the portraits which spread out in the wall big and royal: that of King Léopold, the father of King Ludwig and of her wife Queen Cécile, then King Ludwig himself in his full about twenty. King smiled, brave and adventurous, the slim body, the strong arms, wrapped in the coat of ermine which went downhill up to his feet …

" It is the Crown which makes your charm, Your Majesty'', dreamed Preminger and the distance which separated him from the portrait allowed him at the same time to see himself in the big mirror which was arranged close by. _"After all, I am the most handsome man of the Court and the kingdom without possessing the crown still? "_ He went away slowly from the portrait of King with the attitude of a victorious man to observe the most recent portrait, that of Queen Genevieve... It did not still exist when he had left... Doubtless it had been painted shortly after his departure for Meer... And it was necessary to recognize that the painter had known how to get the soft and latent beauty of the face of the Queen as well as the delicate benevolence of the blue of the eyes.

-''Does this picture please you?''

He would have been justifiable to be worried of having been found in front of the portrait by the true model... But Preminger let show through no disorder. " _Exactly who I wished to see_ ".

He made a reverence punctuated of graceful one movement of hand.

\- ''Undoubtedly, Your Majesty... Unmistakably, the painter is endowed but the model is beautiful.''

Queen Genevieve approached him, contemplating her reflection of painting to smile to herself.

\- ''It is very kind of you, Mister Preminger.''

The eyes of Preminger opened a little of surprise, then he smiles finely.

\- ''I ignored that you remember my name, Majesty. It is a great honor...''

The Queen diverted the face of the picture to look at him of her blue look.

\- ''I remember whom you gave good advice'' she declared of her soft voice, ''I am afraid that you cannot see my husband before the long hour: he left that in the hunting with the marquis de Villemout...finally what he calls to hunt... That is capture a rabbit of company for Anneliese..''

Genevieve smiled indulgently to the evocation of her husband but nevertheless the face seemed sad... But Preminger was very too much occupied by its own concerns to wonder, he pinched lips. It was a time when King would never have made hunting without Count Franck... A disgrace furthermore doubtless...

He had to make an effort so that his restlessness is not translated on his hypocritical face.

\- ''His Majesty the King is too good! His kindness to animals is only logical when we see the benevolence with which he handles his subjects ...'' He answered in raising the eyes to heaven, as dazzled by so much kindness ..

Then he made a new reverence in honor of the Queen

-''Maybe is improper if I request to Your Majesty the Queen the deep request to hold her company while waiting for His Majesty the King his husband, if however my presence does not offend her or does not bother her?''

He observed the attractive face wondering, almost shy then a kind of enjoyment spreading on this one.

\- ''It will be with pleasure... I.. I see only little world and I never admit to have been able to visit completely the kingdom which welcomed me... You who travelled, how perceive it ?''

Then Preminger spoke. He spread all the knowledge obtained for a long time, added them to his numerous journeys and observation, completing his narrative of subtle and so sought sentences as they became superior to those of the Queen there... He romanticized obviously his narratives, being added some merits and spiriting away some defeats in the history... He adapted his discussion according to the royal remarks, multiplied alternately a melancholic voice and collusive smiles trying to create in the beautiful azure eyes of the Queen the admiration. He wanted to see the haughty face giving in in front of him. The queen wasn't sensitive to the flatteries but she excused the pride of others, he noted, as long as she found in them a kind of modesty. And as all that he revealed on herself, he used it. Decreasing his compliments in the nothingness, contented with sighing by glorifying the kingdom. He continued then, quoting some poets discovered according to his journeys and animals...

-''A pet, that is what is sometimes lacking to Kings!'' sighed sudden Genevieve.

-''But I possess one'', felt obliged to answer Preminger-tout its dreams of monarchy, ''it is a small poodle...''

\- ''Magnificent! You should return with him to the castle, here is the centuries when I saw such dog !'' exclaimed the Queen suddenly, ''Anneliese would also be enchanted I think! She dreams about a pet, if Ludwig does not succeed in returning her a rabbit, maybe the view of your dog could then help her to turn her desires to a more common animal.''

" _Midas is a goose that lays the golden eggs_ " Preminger everything in the enjoyment was mentally ironic to see himself invited by the Queen..

\- ''That is what would be a delicious pleasure for me, Your Majesty!'' He retorted with haste.

The Queen opened the mouth to add something, when King entered abruptly the room followed by three men of whom one of them was the marquis de Villemout.

\- ''A fruitless hunting, my dear Genevieve!'' Exclaimed the marquis in a laughter, ''did you wait for anything else of Ludwig?''

-'' I am certain that she already suspected it!''

King had been illuminated in the view of his young wife and already exclaimed:

-''But Genevieve you will never guess that..''

King Ludwig stopped dead noticing the presence of Preminger:

\- ''I did not wait for you, Preminger..''

Who had quickly merged into a graceful reverence.

-''It is...It is because... I allowed to come your Majesty... Forgive me for bothering you.''

He approaching discreetly a step towards King. The Queen during this time had joined her husband

-''Preminger and I we were mutually held company'', she explained of a merry tone before kissing tenderly her husband, ''He counted me number of fascinating stories while waiting for your arrival...''

\- ''Happy to have satisfied you, your Majesty.''

-'' Ludwig, my dear have you need for me? You seemed to want to announce me something... '' Asked for sudden Genevieve turned to her husband a curious look.

\- ''Yes, my darling, I have a good news to be announced you. But ... I would see you then, my crumb ... I would like to speak to Preminger first of all, and that it has been a long moment since he waits seen that he made us the surprise of his visit .. Gentleman : Marquis, Sire Louis leave us, I asks you ...''

The marquis de Villemout pouted. Muscular, the powder hair falling up to shoulders, he always had, as much as Preminger remembered it himself, established a friend close to king. One of his men who, done well by their person, obtained naturally the favor of these ladies, especially as serviceman's brief career allowed him to raise an impressive stature and medals just as much romantic. If his appearance virile contrasted with that finer of Preminger, the latter knew that he shared very few things in common with the marquess: the latter was the embodiment of the loyalty and his presence with the royal couple amazed him hardly. He was rough, right and seductive however... " _I wonder how Alexiane was able to fall also low_ ". So attractive as the marquis was, he was so rustic. If little delicate. _" A bittern almost_ ". This man's kind which could like sleeping under the stars, in barns if the homeland had been at stake...

The previous reports of Preminger with the marquis had been non-existent. " _It will be necessary me to compose for all that with the latter one time_ ". One time only but to obtain his place risked to be difficult.

But he also noticed something else who interested him just as much: King was going to go hunting with one of his doctors ... Sire Louis. Of what he remembered, Sire Louis was a doctor. The personal doctor of Alexiane de Jully formerly. Certainly the one that she had advised to the marquis de Villemout who had advised him to King. In any case, it was not a question the doctor indicated by Alfred ... Had not he spoken about certain Rodrigue? What did he mean?

What King had weakened? What the marquiss as well as Alexiane knew the royal health? The marquis owed be certain ... Alexiane ... Everything depended on the proximity of her link with the marquis ... What brought of strong probability that she knows it.

" _Sire Louis's introduction is certainly her idea, the proof which will plead for her, the marquis can so give evidence of her total loyalty to the person of king_ ". But it risked to compromise Preminger's own plan.

-''Ludwig maybe I could stay with you. I suppose that mister Preminger's presence is political, it could interest me strongly''. Made fun of the marquis but his eye remained serious.

\- ''Victor, my friend, you made many for me today. Thus go to count floweret to your lady-love, she waits certainly only for your company!'' Answered King by putting a friendly arm on the shoulder of the marquis.

Both men exchanged a collusive smile under the sharp look of Preminger. " _I doubt it_ ''. He watched the Queen going out having kissed his husband of a soft kiss, accompanied by the Secretaries. When they were far from his view, he turned to King and dedicating him a modest smile. This one seemed distant. Was it his presence with the Queen who annoyed His Majesty? ... obviously it had to be due to the fact whether he is him, Preminger, particularly attractive.

\- ''Majesty thank you still of the extreme kindness which you make to me by agreeing to receive me in spite of my sudden arrival ...''

King raised a calmed hand and Preminger noticed that he seemed to have lost any tension.

-''Don't apologize, your holding falls well, in reality, your arrival had to meet the letter which I made you send before leaving to the hunting.''

The fate does things right. I suppose that as this one, your coming concerns Meer and the merger.

\- ''Yes Your Majesty, I wished to see Your Majesty to know the position of Your Majesty, on my current functions. Marde is a province of double importance of that of Meer and your Majesty knows how much I am devoted to Meer until the proposal of this solution to raise the economic situation which knocked us painfully regrettably.''

He put a hand on the forehead melodrama dramatically before pursuing.

\- ''However, I cannot assume the post of Secretary of State of both provinces without the agreement of Your Majesty, it is a responsible job ... And I want to be certain that ... Let us say that a man of bigger experience could very well wish ...

He feigned the hesitation and it worked marvelously. King seemed grateful for seeing him raising the subject and increases:

-''It is exactly the subject on which I wished to hear you. You see, I becomes to you will of what you made for Meer during his past years. You were a total exemplary nature and you managed marvelously the natural crisis which affected the appearance ... What a pity. Let us hope that the end of the gold will not create new famine ... The merger should prevent it...The fact remains that your work is to be rented. But as you say it, the province is of a superior size, and I am not going to hide from you that... ''

King found his tense air and this is when Preminger identified the reason: King was hampered because he wished to place count Osdru and did not know how to announce him. Doubtless his coming took by surprise him... In another context, Preminger would have taken offence, but there it was on the contrary for his own advantage.

-''Would proposals this way have been made, Majesty?'' He questioned with the voice the innocent possible. King fixed the ground one moment. " _It is not king it is a kitten_ ". What goes out of king he could be sad for his subjects? By being a king, we commanded.

6''certainly, count Osdru native of Marde announced me of he has about sixty years doubtless the life of the Court bothers him and he would like to find certain peace while continuing in the greatness of the kingdom.. But

-''Oh Your Majesty, the Count Osdru is a really informed man, to place him at the head of the province seems to me to be there, the most lucid solution which you can take.. A great man, an economist and a believer servant!

-''Really? Your dedication is remarkable, Preminger... I would want on no account that my decision is interpreted as a proof of my dissatisfaction towards you.''

-''Oh Your Majesty, be reassured that in no way I would allow to question the decisions of Your Majesty. My biggest desire is to serve the kingdom... In the way Your Majesty wishes. I am only the cog of Your company. Command and I would go where the Crown will need me''.

And Preminger smiles, of the depraved smile which he took sometimes involuntarily...

And the reason of its enjoyment was unhealthy: on the just royal forehead where the Crown stopped, the hereditary task... It irradiated so intense way as it managed to hide of his view the rest of the face of King... He merged in a reverence and waited...

\- ''And if you were left to the Court? You are welcome there as long as it approves you. The departure of count Osdru will leave a space instead of my council... You are an intelligent man, Preminger. Number of high-ranking persons holds you in high respect and appreciate you for your speech.. Maybe that you could begin... If the desire to serve the Crown at the heart of the council hardly frightens you.''

-''Oh Majesty! But it is too much honor there. I do not know if I deserve to be councillor...As for my housing...''

-''A suite to the royal palace will be granted to you. Thus begin with a post of Secretary of State within the Court. I think of it... My beloved wife Queen Genevieve seems to have appreciated your company, cut suddenly King and his voice had pensive accents.

\- ''We exchanged some words on my journeys, yes'', moved forward Preminger...

He had carefully in the discussion being wary of the ground on which King wanted the entrainer.

-''You did well.. That made some time that I had not seen her smiling... The Queen is... I love her of all my heart... But... The Queen is alone and it is of my fact, with the weight of the Crown, I have only not much time for her.''

The words of the former royal doctor returned in the head of Preminger... " _King knows you and the Queen would appreciate you... The poor woman, her everyday life is of the most sinister, King refuses to inform her about his disease..._ "

\- ''The only enjoyment in her days it is my presence and that of Anneliese'', continued King

-''I am sure whom the Princess is a charming child'', smiles Preminger..

-''In your post, Thus take care of entertainments, of the life of the castle. Thus amuse my wife, my daughter, a kind of Bursar if you prefer, if you find the post of councillor being still too much imperative for you, I want on no account to impose it to you. This one will suit you marvelously the time when your assurance is gained.

He repressed the bothered pout which threatened to appear. Never he had thought that his insinuations would convince king not to insist on the post of councillor... However... Bursar could be a perfect post, allowing him to win the trust of king and queen discreetly.

-''Your Majesty is too good, it will be a pleasure...''

\- 'Thus end the organization of the ball of May, he is almost finished but I shall wish that Genevieve finds what she is looking for there, the dance is her big passion.'''

\- ''All which will please Your Majesty.''

* * *

A long chapter for you

So Preminger obtains his first post in the castle. His life will be very different now.

LavernaG, I hope you likes the introduction of Genevieve, I know HOW you waiting this moment! She comes for the 20th chapter :D

How will his relations with the king be? The Queen? Princess? With the marquis? What will be his links with his old acquaintances? Who will he see again?  
Do you have any ideas? Please tell me!

Hope you likes this and THANK YOU to read it, it very amazing!

Kisses!

Esmee-lynn


	21. Chapter 21: The heiress of the throne

Hey everybody! I hope all of you are fine.

Here is the new chapter of Preminger's life.

Hope you like this!

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **The heiress of the throne**

\- ''What adorable small dog!''

In the arms of the queen, The poodle sniffed one moment at the air, smelling the perfume of the young woman then doubtless considering that the latter was attractive giving a light lick onto the cheek of that.

-''Midas!'' Chanted Preminger of a horrified tone, the bulging eyes.

He was afraid that this behavior irritates the queen and not, he prepared his entrances! Out of the question to abandon at the moment. But this one had begun laughing.

\- ''It's nothing, it is a puppy''.

She rested the small animal on the ground, softly without the slightest hostility, relieving its master. He had allowed to return the next day of their discussion and had found her seated in front of the fireplace of the royal lounge... Only the loose hair, she had a book in the hand and the concentrated and lively eyes devoured every line with it. The fold of its mouth getting up in a smile on some well turned sentences, then the eyes had wrinkled indulgently for the fictitious heroes.. It was the scene which had seemed so private to Preminger as he had hesitated to make half tour and to wait one hour before appearing. But Midas had moved and the queen had raised eyes, had put her book and had smiles.

At the moment, she smiled in the same way, distant and cheerful. Then suddenly knocked in the hands:

-''Oh Anneliese, come my darling! Here is Mister Preminger, he works for your father. I am moreover delighted for your promotion , Ludwig is so generous to have employed you.''

If the princess had not occupied all her attention, doubtless he would have disparagingly sniffed by hearing the position which he occupied according to the queen face to face of the king.

But Anneliese was more interesting. She had advanced in the room with the grace of her young years, had greeted Preminger, then had begun turning around him with big amazed blue eyes. It was the delicate portrait of her mother with something lively that it held of his father. Her long golden buckles gave him the air of a porcelain doll.

Attentive she squeezed her small kitten against her heart - present of his Father King dating this morning he same had explained the Queen before that Preminger presents her Midas.

\- ''You intrigue her, Preminger'', declared the Queen by laughing at her discreet laughter and clear. The girl had a brief look at her mother furtively before staring at Preminger sceptically.

\- ''And well, there is not more charming and more cute princess? A golden angel, who is there girl?'' He seized the chin of the child raising an air wrongly amazed before looking at the cat. ''A small animal so cute also... Adorable tiny creature. Aaaaah !''

He had fallen back brutally behind to escape the hand of the young princess managed towards his hair, putting the hand on his wig. Midas scolded, the queen burst out laughing openly whereas the girl made one not behind frightened by the lively reaction of Preminger.

-''Heavens ! Anneliese, a little holding, my angel! Your hairstyle interests her, Preminger. I am sorry.''

-'' It's nothing Majesty. This royal child is curious, hem?''

He tapped set back the head of the princess which contracted the face in a disrupted mine... We would have said that she went either roar or explode in sobs

-''I have never seen her like this.. Usually, either she becomes fond of you or she does not support your view but there it is the fascination.

The little princess Anneliese had a look towards her mother. But Preminger saw that she continued to observe it off the corner of the eye... He was partially annoyed by the reflections of the queen: And what? Is not he beautiful? Irresistible. That the reason why the princess is captivated by him. And then was not it his future wife, that he saw there? Maybe that she felt unconsciously the fate which was going to connect them.

\- ''Mister is going to remain in the palace, Mother?''

She had asked for it with a kind of concern which made pinch the mouth of Preminger.

\- ''Yes my angel. Mister Preminger wishes to help us your father and me in the kingdom, it is very kind of him... He is there to amuse us.''

So presented, the impression to be vulgar one farcical was not far.

\- ''Actually, I'm Secretary of State specialized in the organization of the events'', felt he obliged to specify.

-Priminger, expressed the small princess by wrinkling her small front and by looking again concerned.

" _stupid royal ! it's Preminger_ ..." dreamed t-il by dedicating her a smile

\- ''It is almost it, charming princess, in time you will adapt to it ...''

The princess seemed to be foolish, but can mattered is not it? What would ask her simply when it would have the age to be married it would be to be crazy about him, to be a heiress and to possess the beauty of her mother ... The rest was without interest.

He crossed the rest of the day to observe her running after her kitten … This kitten was apparently " the great idea of King the day before". How was she already called? Serafina? There had been even an incident almost terrifying for him, when the cat of her Highness had come down from the arms to come near Midas making scold the latter and him make pursue the small cat.

-''Come, treasure! Here. Does not make the child Midas, Daddy calls you !'' he had cooed with concern, and had really felt safe only when his dog had him obeys reluctantly.

He had observed the young princess being afraid of having creased her, but she continued to observe him of a curious look.

-''Forgive him, Your Majesty ! had declared, ''Midas does not know distinguished what belongs to him or not. I share everything with him and I am afraid of having passed on to him my taste for the beautiful things.''

The queen had made him none remark again.

-''Anneliese was always a particular child. You knew that she had been born with a born task in the shape of crown? Yes, on her right shoulder. But especially she is a very intelligent child... She will not delay beginning the studies...''I remind it ceaselessly to Ludwig but my royal husband seems not to agree with me, he preferred that she has a friend in the castle above all'', commented on the Queen and the eyes followed the fond but attentive round trips of her daughter. ''He is certainly right.''

\- ''If I can allow myself, I approve you, Majesty... Princess Anneliese should have a mentor... The protocol is something difficult to master... And the dance will be a kind of pleasant learning also''.

-''if she is as his Father, the dance will be a real burden!'' The Queen burst out laughing by revealing her pearly teeth. ''My husband King has regrettably no gift for this discipline.''

-We told me that Your Majesty on the other hand was an incredible dancer...''

The Queen became confused, the pensive eyes.

\- ''It was true in the time... The dance was vital for my sisters and me.. Until the arrival of the cousin of our Father...''

-''You took refuge with a magic kingdom, isn't Mother?'' Anneliese exclaimed by enclosing the dress of the Queen in an admiring embrace.

Preminger raised a sceptical eyebrow. The queen smiles to her daughter caressing her the cheek.

-''Exactly my angel...''

She waited that her daughter had gone away from some steps before declaring:

-''Nothing magic there inside... There was simply a staircase which led of our room to the mother's outside detached house... And the cousin of our Father King ignored it then we used it to defy her prohibitions and go out... In the end, this cousin was only a traitor, she wished only the death of my Father... We stopped her... Derek the shoemaker of the court helped us there...''

Her look got lost melancholic and Preminger hurried to ask:

-''Maybe I am indiscreet also I would ask your Majesty to forgive myself if I'm but gossip within the Court say that he was a friend for you''.

Maybe he would not have to specify it, had not he just wasted all his position for a simple ridiculous curiosity?

The queen frowned her fair eyebrows and little of complicity which had been established between them disappeared.

-''Would disaprove you the friendship between a person of the people and a princess?''

\- By no means, on the contrary, I find it praiseworthy... A so big self-abnegation..''

" _A so big self-abnegation...of her row_ " he completed mentally.

The queen smiles to him again, innocent of his allusion.

-''The truth it is that it was one of the only friends whom I could have outside the palace and outside my sisters. He was really the only person who I could trust, my rock ... Then my husband arrived and I would not know how to imagine my life without Ludwig ...''

" _It is a wrong, because he is not going to live anymore for a very long time_ " thought Preminger by repressing a chuckle ... But he also thought of what he had just learnt: thus the Queen had not loved this man? And well so much the better ... Even if he doubted the truthfulness of her words ... He had noticed the embarrassment that she had felt by looking at him .…

" _She is still wary of me_ " he noticed mentally or then it was a period of its life on which she did not wish to dwell...

But he wanted that she appreciates him... She was the only one who did not show for him an admiration without defect... While she was the Queen, and while she was in by her status the only one on whom her future depended -he excluded the too young princess still-... She deserved so so distant.. And it him drove crazy, we had never testified him that a demonstrative admiration… Except Alexiane, but the countess was a manipulative person so of course, she admirated him, too.

The ball was however his inspiration.

\- ''Your husband the King asked me to finalize the ball of May ... Would you like to express me of some wishes for the latter? Your Royal Husband insidiously asked to me that he is made according to your suitability. ''

\- ''Which pleasant husband ! And which devoted man you make, Preminger. Already of so good in the morning in the work! I would not know how to tell you exactly what I shall wish .. To organize a ball is an event which I have never overseen. You will take out there better without me, I am afraid of it.''

-''Give me simply a simple opinion, Your graceful Majesty. Do you prefer a traditional and royal ball or your preferences they go towards the evenings rich and varied as the receptions of the countess of Jully?''

\- ''Oh no... I enjoy little the subtleties which the countess uses.''

The words held by count Osdru returned in the memory of Preminger. Damage. He who potentially planned to grant himself the help of the latter, better was worth refraining. The boredom being that his style was close to that of Alexiane. He wondered if the sentence of the queen was a worthy confession of its hostility in favour of the countess. He did not dare to ask. But his curiosity wished it…

-''Your Majesty has some taste'', lied he with impudence, ''Myself, I shall admit to have difficulty reproducing a style so extravagant. In my memory at least. But I admit that the rumors of the countess close to the marquis allowed to think that a change...''

-''No change other than a link at least extravagant and ruinous for the marquis.'' The queen blushes slightly as hampered by her own words. I doubt hardly charms of this young woman, how to doubt it, but... Forgive me, the words exceeded my thoughts. Let us return to the subject, I ask you.''

" _Oh no ... You exactly spoke your mind Majesty and it was very instructive_ ".

\- ''Thus I shall opt for traditional but luxurious. The monarchy can only be luxurious. Grand but nevertheless elegant. Maybe you could, Majesty, make the immense favors to the assembly to dance.

-''Oh I ... I do not know ... It could be difficult ...'' answered Queen Genevieve with a soft voice but the corner of her lips quivered ...

" _She appreciates the idea, I am obviously ingenious …_ ".

-''I am sure that Princess Anneliese would be ENCHANTED being able to see her mother dancing .. If your Majesty gives me your confidence that would be a real enjoyment to help you to organize this event!''

The Queen looked at him taken aback, a mixture of gratitude and hesitation.

\- ''Oh if you could ... But that would be a big responsibility ...''

\- ''Do not think of the organization, the Majesty, think rather of you ... And I am on that His Majesty the King will be also delighted. I ask you to leave me the honor of the event Majesty.''

And she smiles to him gracefully.

\- ''Then it will be with pleasure.''

* * *

Here is the new chapter of this story and as you can see: we begin to meet the characters that we know all progressively.  
I admit to have been a little bit curious for knowing the way Anneliese and Preminger meetings.

Many stories I have read tend to think that the princess always hated the councillor of her mother. But I tend to think they are wrong. Julian was wary of him, but the princess does not seem to do it in the movie. She is moreover rather satisfied to see him in madam Carp's workshop. And the queen listens enough to her daughter to the point that if this one had had doubts on the integrity of Preminger, she would have listened her at least (she would not necessarily have followed her advice but listened her) ... Same Seraphina hates Preminger only when she understands that he is as nasty as his dog. Thus I thought about it. The reactions of Preminger were rather easy to guess because he is enough cernable: necessarily he be to be wrongly honeyed and hypocritical, kind but in reality indifferent even cruel.  
Anneliese ... I chose the way between the admiration and the hatred. She does not know too much what to think of him, she is fascinated ... Even if in reality she finds him "stranger" than magnificent (contrary to what Preminger thinks), he is very eccentric for her.  
It is a little the luxury of the Court embodied.

Preminger is not even so different, at the time, from courtiers of the Court. In the movie, it is a perfect of example of what we found to the Court of Versailles, but he is the only one to act like that in the movie. Thus, I think that the Court of the country where is Anneliese is less extravagant than the Court of France, even if Preminger being an ambassador, travelled there. What makes that it is inspired by it a lot (and that the reason why he speaks french sometimes). As a result, he is much more affected than all other characters, what makes perplexed the princess.

Princess Anneliese child is adorable, isn't ? It is the character whom I adore in his grown-up version, thus I wanted that we find her naive and very cute.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

LavernaG, Thank you for your review, I was very put under stress to read it, because Genevieve is one of your favorite characters and I was afraid of disappointing you!  
I hope that she will continue to please you!  
Concerning your review, I have a lot laughs when you said to consider king as the bad-guy. Oh the poor Ludwig, believe in me, he is very kind, it is a good husband and a good father, a poor man, he does not want to die :(

Even if I like very much Preminger xD I do not need to want that he makes a success, because I know that he is going to succeed seen that we find him adviser in the movie :p But he will give himself the ways( to become and to remain it.

Your opinionis very interesting. You thus think that the relations with king will be good but that those with the marquiss not? Maybe you're right...It is true that they are different. But it is not that which would cause a confrontation, we know that Preminger is very talented to manipulate people, he can thus should rather become the friend of the marquis. Or maybe not.

Concerning the return of Alexiane...it' is true that she is an important character of the history until this day. Thus it seems logical to think that she will again be present in some chapters! But having said that, what would be then her relations with Preminger? It was seen: the queen does not so appreciate her.

Ah the ball ... It is an event. I know that I told you whom the queen and Preminger would dance one day. Is it in **this** famous ball? Now, we know that the queen is going to dance. Is she going to dance with Preminger? Maybe ... You will see… I'm setting the suspense… ^^

Kisses

Esmee-lynn


	22. Chapter 22: Sire Rodrigue

_Hey everybody:_

 _here is the new chapter of the Preminger's story! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Sire Rodrigue**

\- ''Do you like it? It is very pleasant indeed? Of course you do.'', he declared to Midas whereas the latter turned proudly around its small golden painted niche and lengthened on the small mattress of the most beautiful velvet which he had been able to find.  
The dog seemed to raise an expression of satisfaction which satisfied its master.  
Preminger added some powder on his wig before applying it carefully to his brown hair.  
\- ''When do you think of Midas? Yes you are right I am stunning, this evening...'' He Asked in sending a cheerful mime to his poodle for which barked.

He looked at the fly that he had fixed to the face, admired as it highlighted his fine and slender lips... Looked at his grey holding as required it the protocol which he had matched of a more excessive shirt of taffeta... For the ball, it would be advisable to opt for a less impressive, more silvery grey... After all it is not his ball? The grey bothered him in strength. Its nuances were numerous but the dullness always rigorous..  
He who had been enchanted at first sight at the idea of commanding and wearing one of the most beautiful suits of the Court for the ball, he had become disenchanted by remembering itself that the protocol imposed by King required from him a holding under the nuance of its title. He who was crazy about colors and about extravagances he was not limited, finally?

It was the reasoning which he had never considered previously ... But who the relevance left him stunned ... His holding did not seem to him anymore so perfect at the moment. Colors became to him better.  
He shook the head, can imported, there was a the most attractive man of the Court ...  
And soon the most powerful ...  
He had discussed with King for the organization of the ball and it had seemed him happy and satisfied by its efforts. The marquess of Villemout had tried to point out that people of his entourage would have been delighted to help but the allusion of the queen had served Preminger.  
Doubtless king Ludwig did not ignore the feelings of his wife for a part of the Court. However, his function prevented him completely the access to the very political questions of the kingdom and it was difficult to direct the royal discussion to have the opportunity to express any opinion lit on the question.  
The King hardly seemed to wish it moreover, he referred completely to his best friend.  
For lack of being able to compromise him directly, what he could not throw immediately at the risk of the situation seems suspect, it was advisable to defuse part by part what the marquis tried to sit.  
" _Sire Louis_ "... The presence of the doctor stayed a mystery for Preminger. If he went by appearances, the marquis pursued an objective we could not any more praiseworthy: doubtless he had wished to mitigate from the royal doctor noticing Sire Rodrigue's lack of experience.

But the implicit presence in Sire Louis's choice allowed him to doubt good intentions of the marquis.

" _After the death of the king, the queen would be absolutely alone_ ". Not being prepared to reign, foreigner in a nation in the close but different customs, the idea to manipulate her to monopolize the power could have touched the countess of Jully. Because it had touched well it, him.  
He decided to go in apartments reserved for the royal doctor, hoping to light the situation.  
It was a thin young man to the short and red hair which opened to him with a perplexed air:  
-''Can I help you, my Lord? ''  
An apron was knotted on a clean shirt, a velvet pants, the man seemed almost younger than Secretary of State. A pleasant but also serious air, a kind of light curiosity shining in his eyes.

-''Are you...Sire Rodrigue? ''  
\- ''Y... Yes..''  
\- ''My tributes, let me introduce myselfr : Erwin Preminger, royal Secretary of State, I would want to maintain you of an important subject. I do not import you, I hope. ''  
He had not waited for the answer and had entered, of an assured step, a proud head and a raised chin. And was surprised with what he found. Rodrigue Majesty's workshop looked like apothecary's shop. Phials piled up on shelves filled with lights and the material of the table seemed to show the young man in full composition...  
\- ''You seem to appreciate the experiment not?'' Creaked Preminger with amusement under the embarrassed mine of the doctor.

-''I experiment a treatment. So why you are...''  
-'' Great ! I notice that you seem fatigued. An importing customer I suppose? ''  
He had seized at random a flask of the fingers, in him the name without learning it more " ricine ". Sire Rodrigue advanced on him, quickly.  
\- ''Mister, paid attention with this one, it is a dangerous poison.. Yes an important customer.''  
\- ''A treatment containing some poison?'' He pretended to take offence by opening arms dramatically.  
\- ''No really, because I try exactly to extract one from it of the components to obtain a particular effect which I wish to combine to an other one.  
Sire Rodrigue was more than a young novice in medicine as had described him to him SireAlfred, he was a sort of sorcerer's apprentice.

\- ''Fascinating... Dangerous and protective, according to doses! The experiment is a risk of setting obviously, but I think that the game is worth the candle. Your patient is a man of risk?'' Questioned Preminger innocently  
\- ''He would be it certainly if I had cards in hand to convince him. Troubles of stomach, head I am sure that we can look after everything with it. I tested it on me, the body seems more animated. I have already evaluated on some animals: little decisive experiences on two mice, I have to admit it to you but the one holds the shock. The human immune system is different, in small dose, he can maintain in shape, I am persuaded. ''  
Preminger beat hands enthusiastically and bent to examine wrongly the nectar created by Sire Rodrigue.

" _How dangerous doctor he is... Passionnant_ ".  
\- ''Remarkable my dear! I know how to recognize an informed spirit and a skillful genius when I see one... I would be delighted to participate in an experience if the need had to be felt.. ''  
There was maybe of the genius at Sire Rodrigue. But there was also a youth, a shyness which asked only to be used.  
-''The pleasure would be mine Mister Preminger but I am afraid that you should pass previously by SireLouis and he would disapprove certainly.''  
\- ''But you are the first royal doctor, isn't?'' Preminger pretended to wonder by looking at the young man with intensity.  
He revealed the dream that he had just made glitter to the doctor and his disappointed mine.

-''Only partially ... But let us say that Sire Louis has a vision very ... classic of the medicine. The King ordered that we get on on treatments to be given to the sick .. at the moment I am afraid of not having the last word.''  
\- ''It's very regrettable, very dear. Really ... But your day will come. The King Ludwig is a man of science, he likes risks .. Of such a courage. ''  
He had left him there, having pleaded to ask for a classic medicine against the migraines. It could always turn out useful in the future and it was a classic elixir and not Sire Rodrigue's attempt.

But at least, he had his answer. The marquis of Villemout was thus honest and tried only to protect the life of King. A loyan friend in a way... Like that made rare...

And a deceptive smile was born on the face of Preminger.

* * *

-''Your most serene Majesty!'' He bowed profoundly and watched King Ludwig scrutinizing the path where fussed the domestics. ''You can notice how everything moves forward! ''  
\- ''The domestics make a great work, want them be correctly rewarded'', came out in favour the King by observing a handmaid raised on a scale occupied with changing the highest candelabras.  
" _Why speak to each other of these beggar. The work which they achieve is so derisory_ ". But he already dived into a reverence.  
\- ''The desires of Your Majesty are orders. Does your Majesty wish that I announce him the unwound of the ceremony?''

He had already unwound the parchment of a dramatic gesture and applied to strike a perfect pose:  
\- ''The ceremony will begin at 2 pm by modest one banquet then a ballet will join the table of your Majesty. Finally Your Majesty has to meet in the fountain of our magnificent capital to inaugurate the popular party of the kingdom. The royal ball will be held in the throne room, the first guests will arrive at about 7 pm. The orchestra from 6:30 pm to be ready. At the request of the queen, I suggest to Your Majesty, to inaugurate the ball by a dance of a duration of seven minutes. ''  
\- ''of seven minutes... Dance.''  
King Ludwig considered him with sudden one dismay. Preminger smiles to him innocently.

-''Your Majesty, would there be any concern? ''  
\- ''I ignore ... if ... I am in the most optimal physical condition to make such a dance ...''  
The voice of king rang as a confession but Secretary of State not having been officially put in the confidence of the disease, him not that pretend to think differently.  
\- ''How? But Your Majesty, it seems to me on the contrary that you are as fit as a fiddle. Such an elegance! Your wife The Queen told me exactly how much she was delighted to share such a moment with you. I think even that she would not have put so much heart in the preparation of this ball if such a prospect had not filled her of enjoyment. Your Majesty certainly underestimates his dancer's capacities …''

The King Ludwig seemed hesitating. Preminger ignored that he caused him interrogation: did he think of admitting him his state or on the contrary he wondered about his capacities? Sire Alfred had reminded to the councillor how much the King hated knowing to be sick, in the point not to want to believe in it...  
\- ''If Your Majesty allows me...'' He suspended his sentence and waited for a nod on behalf of King, ''Maybe that if Your Majesty feels hardly in force to face a dance of seven minutes, it would resolve with a daily preparation? We often say that the tiredness comes in front of few activities and that on the contrary the exercise hunts the troubles of the body and vitalizes it. It seems to me that with a little of training every day you would be perfectly in the point. It seems to me that with a little of training every day you would be perfectly in the point. I am even certain as it would buck up you.''  
\- ''You are maybe right, Preminger ...

''Thus look at our good old common friend: Reddington, even suffering he still went out in the windy time ... And often the hunting brought him cure. ''  
The King meditated a little his words then eventually nods assent, strongly.  
-'' I think that after all, here are of wise words. To take advantage of my strengths never has me betrays. In how many sessions do you estimate the necessary number to return me capable and full of health? ''  
\- ''A session a day Your Majesty and you will dance the current with grace.''  
-I'will do two session by day and I shall dance the minuet with my affectionate Genevieve! ''

* * *

 _A small chapter. I hope that you liked it, there are not specially big things inside but it is a little the continuation and the beginning of Preminger to the palace and so that he feels at ease, he needs to know the ground, is not it? Informations, relations and manipulations... It's is big strong but he isn't the only character who search to assure his position to the Court !_ _  
_ _LavernaG, I would say nothing on the evolution of the relations of Preminger with certain characters just as you are right for some and for others not, it is rather evasive, right? I am so happy to see that this history pleases you still so much, thank you very much! Your review and your friendship are very important for me, even I disappear regullary !_

 _Kisses_

 _Esmee_lynn_


End file.
